Ai Suru
by Miih
Summary: Ai Suru/Parte 3: Inuyasha e Kagome vivem felizes junto de seu filhinho Kyo. Mas coisas assim não duram muito, principalmente quando duas pessoas estão a espreita. Continuação do final do mangá/Não UA.
1. Parte 1: Love

******Quando eles se conheceram, não imaginaram que seus destinos já haviam sido entrelaçados e que sua história seria tão bonita......assim:**

**AI SURU (verbo Amar)/ PARTE 1**

**Por Miih.**

" **O amor é um jogo sem perdedores e sem vencedores...mas se você se apaixonar.........você PERDEU!"**


	2. The hardest part's over

**THE HARDEST PART'S OVER **(A parte mais difícil já passou)

**- Suri! Ei, menina, volte aqui! - Mirok corria desesperadamente de um lado para o outro atrás da pequena filha enquanto carregava a outra gêmea no braço. **

**Kagome riu da cena; quem imaginaria um monge como ele dando uma de dono-de-casa? ****Ainda rindo, aproximou-se da jovem mãe que descansava embaixo de uma árvore.**

**- O Mirok finalmente se consertou, né? - comentou, sentando-se ao seu lado. **

**- Mais ou menos... – Sango respondeu. Logo ontem, ele havia perguntado a uma viajante se ela queria ter um filho seu. Nada que não se resolvesse com uma boa pancada.**

**As duas ficaram sentadas na grama, lado a lado, como costumavam fazer. Faziam isso bem antes, nos tempos em que viajavam atrás dos fragmentos da Jóia. E agora algo tão simples parecia tão importante.**

**Só de pensar em ficar sem isso, o coração de Kagome se apertava. Os três anos que passara longe dali, dos amigos...tinha certeza que aquele era o seu lugar.**

**- Quer segurar? – Sango ofereceu o menininho que estava em seu colo.**

**- Ah, claro – Kagome pegou delicadamente o bebê de poucos meses, um pouco atrapalhada pela inexperiência. – Shii, isso, isso..**

**Acomodou-o em seus braços e tocou a face rosada. Seu peito se aqueceu ao vê-lo responder, arrepiando-se todo.**

**Sango não pôde deixar de notar o cuidado com que a amiga segurou o corpinho frágil. E o jeito com que sorriu para o bebê?! **

**- Kagome, você e o Inuyasha não pensam em ter um filho? - a pergunta saiu assim, sem ser pensada.**

**A menina enrubesceu na hora. Como assim ter um filho com Inuyasha? Adorava criança e estaria mentindo se dissesse que nunca pensou em ter uma. Mas..... com Inuyasha?!?! Ele não parecia ter a menor vocação; era só olhar o jeito que se dava com Shippou. Além disso, para se ter um filho é preciso...**

**- Kagome?**

**- Nunca falamos sobre isso, Sango..e também nunca fizemos..**

**- Ah! – Sango deixou escapar uma exclamação surpresa. Levou a mão à boca no mesmo instante, pela manifestação indiscreta. Mas, como os dois nunca tiveram nada? Moravam juntos há quatro meses, deitavam na mesma cama...**

**O silêncio se estabeleceu. Kagome pensava sobre o assunto, em como seria bom formar uma família com Inuyasha. Mas e a coragem? Se ele recusasse, ficaria frio e distante e isso a mataria. **

**Sango se arrependeu de ter perguntado. Ver o olhar triste da amiga não era nada confortável. Dava para notar que ela ficara incomodada. Com certeza queria, sim, um filho. Mas outra coisa tinha que ser levada em conta: o mau gênio do possível pai.**

**- Ai, acho que está na hora dele mamar – Kagome assustou-se ao receber uma leve puxada na parte de cima de seu quimono. O bebê, ávido, procurou por alimento, segurando com suas pequenas mãos a primeira coisa que encontrou.**

**- Ah, meu lindinho! – Sango pegou a criança, os olhos brilhavam de amor materno. Brincando e rindo, levantou-se e levou-a para sua cabana, amamentar o pequeno antes da dormida.**

**Kagome suspirou, agora sozinha, e abraçou as pernas, voltando a atenção para Mirok. Ele ainda estava tentando pegar Suri.**

**- 5 a 0 para Suriii! – a ex-colegial gritou, divertida.**

**- Engraçadinha! - Mirok arfou, parando um pouco para descansar - Vem tentar pegar ela, então!**

**Kagome simplesmente abriu os braços e chamou a menina. Suri sorriu e correu para seu colo. Não pôde esconder um sorriso vitorioso que dirigiu com orgulho para o monge. Ele nem se importou: estava era feliz por a pestinha ter se quietado.**

**- Vamos, meninas! Tá na hora do banho! – o monge pegou Suri antes que ela fugisse do colo de Kagome, juntando-a com a irmã.**

**- Não, banho, não! – as duas choramingaram em uníssono. A hora mais temida do dia era essa: o banho!!**

**- Aff...aquele maldito youkai! – mal Mirok se afastou, Kagome ouviu uma voz conhecida atrás de si. **

**Olhou para cima, para ele, todo sujo de sangue. Algo habitual, já que ele adorava travar batalhas por aí.**

**- Tá machucado?**

**- Acho que só tenho uns arranhões. Rã, ele não era de nada.**

**- Ah.**

**- Uh? – Inuyasha abaixou-se e chegou o rosto bem perto dela. – Que foi?**

**- Que foi o quê?**

**- Você tá estranha.**

**Os olhos dourados de Inuyasha brilhavam bem em frente aos seus. Por que ele tinha que chegar tão perto? Eram maravilhosos...será que seus filhos teriam os mesmo olhos do pai?**

"**O que eu estou pensando?", Kagome voltou à realidade, deparando-se com a mão de Inuyasha em sua testa.**

**- Não é febre.**

**- Ai, Inuyasha, eu não estou com febre – ela desviou o olhar.**

**Para o meio-youkai ela parecia meio aborrecida. O que tinha feito errado dessa vez? **

**- Ei!**

**Ela inspirou profundamente. Bom, ele não tinha culpa dos seus pensamentos impróprios. E não estava nem um pouco a fim de brigar.**

**- Fale, Inuyasha – resolveu dar nova atenção a ele, voltando o olhar.**

**Ele segurou seu queixo, para que ela não fugisse novamente. Kagome petrificou na hora. Ainda não havia se acostumado com isso, o amor dele totalmente dedicado a si. **

**Esse olhar de amor era sempre voltado para Kikyou, e ela pensou que nunca teria isso, nem com tudo que sentia por ele. Mas, ele estava ali, para ela, só para ela.**

**- Nem vem! – a menina empurrou-o levemente.**

**- Hã? – ele se desequilibrou um pouco, não esperava essa reação. Apoiou a mão no chão e olhou surpreso para ela.**

**- Você tá todo sujo! – ela colocou a língua para fora, os olhos apertados em uma expressão divertida.**

**- Me empurrou só por causa disso? - ele estreitou os olhos.**

**- Sim, sim.**

**Inuyasha pôs-se na sua posição inuyokai e ficou parado, olhando-a fixamente. Kagome olhou-o de canto, tentou resistir.**

**- Ai, que foi? Tá, se arruma que depois eu vou cuidar dos seus ferimentos, ok?**

**Inuyasha levantou-se e limpou uma suposta sujeira da veste. **

**- Está bem, eu não demoro.**

**A noite caiu e todos se reuniram na cabana de Kaede. Havia comida em fartura. Mesmo assim, Inuyasha e Shippou disputavam como sempre.**

**Suri, comeu e dormiu logo, cansada de fugir do pai o dia inteiro. Mika, que ao contrário da irmã se comportou muito bem, despertou sua pestinha interior adormecida, para o desespero de Mirok.**

**- Não vai comer, senhorita Kagome? – Rin falou baixinho para ela, percebendo sua distração.**

**- Ah, vou sim – a ex-colegial sorriu para a criança, que pareceu satisfeita com a resposta. Colocou a comida na boca mas parou, olhando para Inuyasha. Não conseguia tirar a idéia da cabeça; ter um bebê. **

**Conversaram um pouco, porém estavam cansados dos afazeres diários. Mirok e a família foram para sua cabana - depois que o monge conseguiu pegar Mika -, e Inuyasha já pensava em fazer o mesmo.**

**- Vamos, Kagome?**

**- Vamos sim. Muito obrigada, Kaede. **

**- Boa noite, Kagome! – Shippou despediu-se.**

**- Boa noite – ela respondeu, acompanhando Inuyasha.**

**Para ele, Shippou reservou uma bela careta, que, claro, foi recompensada com uma outra, ainda maior.**

**O casal caminhou até um lugar afastado, onde Inuyasha havia construído uma cabana só para os dois.**

**Ele estava simplesmente exausto. O banho que tomou o relaxou, mas não acabou com o dolorido que sentia. Estava ansioso por receber os cuidados de Kagome e depois dormir um pouco. Focado nisso, só depois de alguns passos percebeu que a ex-colegial não o acompanhava. Olhou para trás e a viu um pouco longe, parada, olhando para cima. Aproximou-se e olhou para cima também; as estrelas estavam magníficas esta noite. **

**Ficaram um tempo lá, admirando o céu. Inuyasha voltou a atenção para ela. Poderia compará-la a uma estrela, sua estrela. Aquela que mudara a sua vida e que não sairia dela nunca mais. Quando as coisas iam mal, era só olhar para a garota e ele sabia que daria tudo certo.**

**Kagome sorriu e segurou a mão de Inuyasha; não importava tanto assim se teriam um bebê, ela queria mesmo era estar com ele. Olharam-se e continuaram a andar.**

**Entraram na cabana. O meio-youkai já tirava a parte de cima do quimono para receber os cuidados da companheira. **

**Longe de seu mundo e sem acesso aos medicamentos modernos, Kagome se utilizava das ervas que estudava com Kaede, que eram até melhores do que os remédios de sua Era. Foi até um canto e pegou as ervas que tinha guardado em uma cesta. Sentou-se atrás de Inuyasha e analisou os ferimentos.**

**- Só alguns arranhões, né? – falou ironicamente, vendo as feridas profundas que ele trazia nas costas e braços.**

**- Feh...**

**- Ai, Inuyasha..isso tá horrível! Você não está morrendo de dor, não? – ela bufou, um pouco magoada por ele sempre esconder as coisas dela. Mas deixaria a discussão para outro dia.**

**Ela começou a tocar os músculos dele, fortes e duros. Sentiu-se um pouco incomodada por ter esse tipo de pensamento. Estava ali para cuidar dos ferimentos dele. Se bem que já pensara nisso antes, quando cuidava dele depois das batalhas com Narak. Lembrava-se de ter de se conter, deliciada por tocar o corpo daquele que amava. **

**Tentou desviar a atenção, mas era impossivel. Seu coração batia rápido, descompassado. Temia que ele percebesse, já que ele olhava para trás, tentando entender o que se passava.**

**Não podendo mais agüentar, encostou a cabeça em suas costas. Precisava se acalmar um pouco. Seu rosto quente de desejo tocou a pele de Inuyasha, fazendo-o estremecer.**

**- Kagome?**

**O amava. Desde o primeiro momento em que o viu. Mesmo que dissesse que não, sabia que fora desde o primeiro. Tinha esperado anos para estar ali com ele, e agora precisava esperar alguns minutos para aceitar que aquilo já não era o bastante.**

Continua.....


	3. Our lives

**OUR LIVES **(Nossas vidas)

**Inuyasha permaneceu parado, um pouco confuso com a situação. A proximidade dela fez sua respiração ficar mais pesada, o corpo se arrepiar. O que ela estava fazendo?**

**Sentiu a mão dela deslizar por suas costas, mal pôde segurar o suspiro arfante. Com isso, Kagome se assustou. Retirou a mão de seu corpo, envergonhada, e desencostou-se dele.**

**- Ah, me desculpe. Seus ferimentos... – lembrou-se do porquê de estar ali e voltou a pressionar as ervas contra as feridas abertas.**

**O meio-youkai não falou nada, ficou sério. Aquilo que se passou foi muito estranho e ele não podia dizer exatamente o que acontecera. Só sabia que nunca tinha se sentindo assim antes; o cheiro dela se tornou extremamente perturbador. E ele ficou com uma imensa vontade de...**

**- Já terminou? – percebeu Kagome se levantar e se afastar.**

**- Uhum, já pode se cobrir – ela respondeu, evitando olhá-lo nos olhos. Foi até um canto e pediu para que ele não olhasse enquanto trocava de quimono, colocando um para dormir.**

**Inuyasha obedeceu prontamente, desviando o olhar, as bochechas levemente rosadas por imaginá-la retirando o tecido da pele. **

**Ela terminou e dirigiu-se para futon, acomodou-se, ainda sem falar com o companheiro. Ouviu ele trocar de quimono. Apertou os olhos, querendo que aquela sensação passasse logo. Para seu alívio, ele logo se deitou ao seu lado, o que na verdade, piorou a situação.**

**O meio-youkai esperou alguma reação, só que ela ainda permanecia de olhos fechados, de costas para ele. É, realmente tinha algo de muito estranho. Bom, só esperava que isso passasse logo. Num gesto espontâneo, virou e abraçou-a de lado, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço. Nem se importou com o pequeno susto que ela manifestou. Logo ela quietou-se, parecendo aproveitar o abraço.**

**Dormiram assim, juntos, como sempre devia ser. Inuyasha procurou a mão dela e entrelaçou-a na sua, firmando algo que se estenderia por muito tempo.**

**Kagome finalmente relaxou e sorriu. Ela tinha um grande poder de amar; por que não deixar-se ser amada também?**

* * *

**O dia entrou de mansinho pelas frestas da cabana. Kagome acordou rodeada pelos braços de Inuyasha. Feliz, aninhou-se ainda mais nele. O tempo podia parar, ela pensou, tudo que queria estava ali.**

**Riu ao senti-lo mexendo contra si, parecia uma criança dormindo. Saber que todo aquele pesadelo tinha acabado e seu amado podia descansar um pouco era confortador. **

**Inuyasha se mexeu mais, atordoado com o cheiro delicioso de seus cabelos. Espreguiçou-se atrás dela, fazendo-a cair em uma gargalhada.**

**- Bom dia – ela virou-se para ele com o sorriso mais bonito do mundo.**

**O meio-youkai ficou extasiado com isso, depois resmungou alguma coisa. Kagome levantou-se para se arrumar.**

**- Kaede e eu vamos até o vilarejo vizinho hoje. Parece que algumas pessoas estão doentes por lá – ela falou, um pouco receosa dele vê-la. Mas ele continuava deitado, as mãos atrás da cabeça.**

**Inuyasha demorou um pouco para entender o que ela dizia, sonolento.**

**- Vilarejo vizinho? Mas não é perigoso?**

**- Ah, que nada.**

**Sua imaginação voou longe, preocupando-o ainda mais. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e olhou para ela, decidido:**

**- Eu vou com você.**

**- Tudo bem – ela ficou ligeiramente enrubescida por ainda estar ajeitando o quimono. – É bom que você me carrega.**

**- Só por isso quer que eu vá? – uma gota enorme caiu pela fronte dele.**

**Serelepe, ela piscou para ele e saiu da cabana.**

"**Você não me engana, Higurashi".**

* * *

**- E isto, isto. Ah, isto também – Mirok esfregou uma mão na outra, contente.**

**- Sempre abusam de mim – Inuyasha falou, carregando milhares de trouxas nas mãos. **

**Ouviu alguém o chamar. Esquecendo-se de sua situação, foi em direção na hora. Já tinha em mente a dona da tal voz.**

**- É só ela aparecer e você me esquece, né, Inuyasha? – Mirok resmungou, fingindo-se afetado. – Entregue isto para o senhor Akimura – conseguiu colocar mais um pacote em cima de Inuyasha enquanto ele caminhava.**

**- Uh? – totalmente fora do ar, Inuyasha nem percebeu – Por que não vem com a gente? – no exato momento, Suri e Mika vieram correndo da cabana, rodeando o pai.**

**- Acho que isso responde a sua pergunta.**

**- Ah, então até mais - apressou-se de encontro com as companheiras de viagem.**

**Chegando em Kagome e Kaede, começaram a caminhar. A anciã na frente que, de vez em vez, parava para mostrar ervas para a ex-colegial. Ela, como uma boa aluna, prestava atenção, interessada.**

**- Por que esse kitsune tem que vir com a gente? – Inuyasha resmungou. Já tinha que carregar aquele bando de coisas que nem sabia para quê servia, e ainda tinha um Shippou instalado em seu ombro. Reclamação em vão; nenhuma das duas mulheres pareceu ouvir o que ele disse. – Você não tem treino hoje, não?**

**- An..hoje é meu dia de folga – Shippou bocejou, mudando de posição.**

**Ocupada em aprender sobre as novas ervas encontradas, Kagome anotava mentalmente tudo que Kaede dizia. De repente, ficou com a expressão aterrorizada, não acreditando no que havia acontecido.**

**- Kagome? – Kaede assustou-se, a menina tinha parado do nada. – Inuyasha! **

**- O que foi? – o meio-youkai parou a discussão que estava tendo com Shippou. – O que houve? – o estado de Kagome também o assustou. Jogou as coisas no chão, – inclusive o kitsune – e segurou-a pelos ombros. – Kagome!**

**A garota sentia a escuridão a envolver. Já tivera essa sensação diversas vezes, mas ela tinha parado, devia ter parado.**

**- Fragmentos... – balbuciou.**

* * *

**Kaede e Shippou retornaram ao vilarejo. A anciã extremamente agitada pelo acontecido. Mas a Jóia de Quatro Almas não havia sumido? Não tinha sido esse o pedido de Kagome? **

**Por sua vez, o casal ia atrás do suposto fragmento que Kagome sentira. Se fosse mesmo verdade, a Jóia não havia sumido. E o pesadelo havia recomeçado.**

**- Você está bem? – Inuyasha corria rapidamente por entre as árvores, com a menina nas costas.**

**- Estou – ela sussurrou, ainda atemorizada pela sensação.**

**Chegando ao vilarejo vizinho, o acontecido ficou ainda mais estranho. O lugar estava totalmente devastado. Perturbada, Kagome levou a mão à boca, os olhos enchendo-se d'água.**

**Inuyasha também nem podia acreditar. Desceu-a cuidadosamente de suas costas para que ela ficasse segura, e então pôde vasculhar o local. **

**Sangue para todos os lados. Corpos no chão. Ali fora provavelmente um campo de batalha, uma batalha violenta e cruel. O meio-youkai procurou por alguma coisa que lhe apontasse o que havia acontecido. Não encontrando nada, já estava voltando para Kagome quando ouviu um ruído.**

**- O quê? – foi em direção do barulho, atrás de uns escombros de uma cabana. **

**- Inuyasha...- a menina estava ainda mais confusa. Sentia algo estranho ali, algo assustador.**

**Um youkai em sua forma humana alimentava-se de um dos corpos. Com cabelos vermelhos ligeiramente arrepiados, não carregava nenhuma arma, mas estava cheio de sangue, prova de que era o causador daquela chacina. **

**Ao ver aquilo, Inuyasha deu um passo para trás, assombrado com o imenso poder que sentia emanar dele. Seus olhos refletiam morte e dor.**

**Percebendo a presença de alguém, o youkai arrepiou-se prontamente, parecendo um gato assustado. Ao enxergar o hanyou, passou a língua na boca suja de sangue, feliz por ter encontrado uma nova vítima.**

**Inuyasha desembainhou a Tessaiga, pronto para a luta. Sem aviso, o youkai partiu para o ataque, recebendo uma evasiva da espada. Com as mãos nuas, ele se defendeu, para a surpresa de Inuyasha. **

**As mãos do monstro começaram a ficar vermelhas, parecendo que estavam se esquentando. Receoso, o meio-youkai parou de enfrentá-lo e se afastou dali.**

**Kagome, que ainda o esperava, um pouco mais calma, se alegrou ao vê-lo. Mas logo uma nuvem de poeira chegou, fruto de uma pequena explosão.**

**- Merda – um pouco atemorizado, Inuyasha colocou a espada à frente, pronto para um novo ataque.**

**Da poeira que levantou, o youkai saiu, o sorriso de quem parecia estar entrando em uma deliciosa brincadeira.**

**- O que é aquilo? – a menina arrepiou-se, sentindo, assim como Inuyasha, o poder maligno que provinha dele. – Inuyasha!**

**- Fique aí, Kagome! **

**O youkai arregalou os olhos e partiu para o ataque. Sua fome ainda não tinha sido saciada nem sua vontade de matar. Decidido, nada o faria parar até que matasse sua vítima; nada, menos o que ele viu. Parou, para o espanto do casal.**

**- Sacerdotisa...- sussurrou, algo que só as orelhas sensíveis de Inuyasha puderam captar. Olhou para os lados, escolhendo uma direção para fugir, e sumiu.**

**Aliviado, Inuyasha guardou a espada e foi checar Kagome. Agachou-se em frente a ela, que estava sentada, espantada tanto com a aparição do youkai como com a desistência repentina dele.**

**- Kagome...**

**- Não estou mais sentindo nada. O fragmento da jóia sumiu – ela olhava para o chão, mas depois olhou para ele, procurando conforto.**

**- Você não pode ter se confundido?**

**- Não – ela levou a mão ao peito. – Sei muito bem a sensação que senti. – Mas...quem era aquele, Inuyasha? E o que ele fez aqui?**

**- Também não sei.**

**Os dois olharam para a paisagem deserta e destruída. Seja lá o motivo de tudo aquilo, não era nada bom.**

**- É melhor irmos agora – Inuyasha segurou a mão de Kagome para ela se levantar. **

**Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente e apoiou-se na mão dele. Ia se levantar, mas sentiu uma pontada na perna, que a fez sentar de novo.**

**- Ai...- virou um pouco o corpo de lado, estava sangrando.**

**Inuyasha, preocupado, abaixou-se e analisou o ferimento. Um pedaço de madeira havia atingido a menina, talvez devido à explosão.**

**- Vai precisar de uma daquelas ervas que você sempre coloca em mim – ele sorriu, provocativo. – Agora vai sentir a ardência que eu sinto.**

**- Que malvado você – ela olhou-o com reprovação.**

**Ele passou a mão no local um pouco íntimo. Kagome arrepiou-se com o toque.**

**- Inuyasha...**

**- Pera, quero ver se tem alguma farpinha – o meio-youkai continuou tocando o local. A menina mordeu os lábios para tentar se controlar. – Tá doendo? – ele olhou-a, estranhando a reação dela.**

**- Uhum – falou abafado, a boca comprimida, querendo esconder o que sentia.**

**- Bom, eu cuido de você quando chegarmos – ele virou-se e a ajudou a subir em suas costas.**

**- Como assim você cuida de mim?**

**- Uai, não é você quem sempre me socorre quando eu estou machucado? É a minha vez agora – com ela encaixada, pôs-se a voltar ao vilarejo.**

"**Eu te amo, Inuyasha..", sentindo-se amada e protegida, Kagome recostou-se nele e fechou os olhos. Mais do que nunca, amava-o.**

Continua...


	4. These twists

**THESE TWISTS** (Esses redemoinhos)

**Inuyasha entrou na cabana, Kagome em seus braços. Depositou-a em cima do futon e afastou-se.**

**A menina ficou pensativa, os olhos brilhando, enquanto o esperava buscar as ervas. Foi tão romântico o jeito com que ele a carregou; pareciam recém-casados. E era mesmo como se fossem, exceto a parte da lua-de-mel. Então, ela ficou incomodada. Essa tal noite de amor estava demorando muito, talvez até nem acontecesse. Ele a queria também?**

**Ao perceber que Inuyasha se aproximara, retornou de seus pensamentos. Agachado a sua frente, ele analisava o ferimento, sério e concentrado. Kagome se segurou para não rir; a cena estava cômica. Até a fez ficar mais tranqüila; a possibilidade dele a tocar a estava deixando muito apreensiva.**

**- É...- ele falou, com certa experiência.**

**- É o quê? – a menina levou o rosto para perto da perna, tentando descobrir o que ele enxergara.**

**Inuyasha afastou-se, os olhos fechados, a mão no queixo, parecendo estar diante de um caso difícil.**

**- Tira a calça.**

**- O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?****!**

**O grito dela foi tão alto que fez com que ele levasse as mãos às orelhinhas sensíveis. Ela tinha enlouquecido de vez, só podia ser.**

**- O que foi? – ele retrucou com um tom bravo e confuso.**

**- Seu safado! Tá parecendo o Mirok! – Kagome colocou as mãos em frente ao corpo, protegendo-o.**

**- Não é nada disso! – ele continuava com as mãos nas orelhas, com medo de uma outra reação como aquela – Como eu vou poder ver seu machucado se você não tirar a calça?**

**Ela o encarou, tentando ver algum traço de mentira em seu rosto. Mas ele olhava-a inocentemente. Fungou, ainda um pouco desconfiada. Aos poucos, foi levando o corpo para trás, relaxando.**

**Vendo que Kagome estava mais calma, ele tirou as mãos das orelhas. Mulheres eram seres tão complicados. Mais fácil era travar um batalha de 50 dias com um youkai.**

**- O ferimento já deve ter infeccionado com toda essa confusão – levou a mão de volta para a perna dela, enquanto a repreendia por tamanho tumulto.**

**Ao perceber que ele a tocaria de novo, Kagome automaticamente se desvencilhou. Nem muito por querer, mas por estar nervosa demais. O toque dele era muito para ela.**

**Agora sim, ele ficou irritado. Não bem irritado, talvez magoado. Suas orelhinhas abaixaram-se com a negação dela e ele desistiu da idéia tola de se aproximar.**

**Kagome mal se dera conta do que fizera. Tentava era controlar seus batimentos cardíacos e esconder o forte rubor que tomou conta de sua face. O olhar dele, o cheiro, o toque, aquele meio-youkai a deixava completamente louca. **

**Aos poucos foi tomando conhecimento do que aconteceu. Burra, mil vezes burra. Voltou à atenção para ele, parecia tão triste.**

**- Inuyasha..**

**- Vou chamar a Kaede – apoiou a mão no joelho, preparando-se para levantar – Ou prefere que eu chame a Sango?**

**Kagome sentiu-o escapando por suas mãos. Não podia perder uma oportunidade como essa. Tinha que pensar rápido.**

**- Não! – exclamou, surpreendendo-o. – Quer dizer, não – enxugou a garganta e repetiu. A reação fora muito desesperada. – Hmm...eu tenho uma idéia, me dá a sua veste.**

**Com os olhos arregalados, ele tirou a veste prontamente, sem questionar. Ela estava realmente muito estranha, depois disso tinha total certeza. **

**Kagome pegou a veste vermelha e colocou-a nos ombros. Já ia tirando a calça, quando fez um gesto para que ele se virasse, o que o aborreceu – esperava que ela esquecesse desse fato, afinal. **

**- Prontinho! – sentando-se novamente no futon, revelou sua solução. Com a veste enrolada na cintura, só o que era para aparecer, aparecia.**

**Ótimo, ele pensou, apesar de não ser bem o que desejava. Afundou as mãos na cesta de ervas, disposto a continuar o "tratamento".**

**Ela suspirou, aliviada. Tinha satisfeito os dois no final das contas. Não tinha se exposto nem o rejeitado. Entretanto, ela ainda não conseguira ter intimidades com ele, algo que a frustrava muito. **

**- Ai, tá ardendo – resmungou, diante da demora dele.**

**Remexia de cá, remexia de lá, mas nada de pegar a erva. **

**- Inuyasha!**

**- Ah, tá bom – largou as ervas e cruzou os braços.**

**- Por que parou?**

**O meio-youkai permaneceu na mesma posição, o semblante irritado. Ela procurou o olhar dele, fazendo-o ficar cada vez mais incomodado.**

**- Eu não sei qual desses troços usar! São todos iguais! – finalmente desabafou.**

**Kagome riu, vitoriosa.**

**- O quê?**

**- O que o quê? - ela chegou a cesta para mais perto, procurando a melhor erva para seu tipo de ferimento.**

**- Por que está rindo?**

**- Oras, nada.**

**- Falaaa!**

**- Ai, calma. Só achei engraçado você admitir.**

**- Admitir o quê? Kagome!**

**- Tô, é essa aqui – colocou a erva na mão dele, encerrando a discussão.**

**Ainda muito desconfiado, ele segurava a erva e a olhava. **

**- Inuyasha, nós não temos o dia todo.**

**Deixando a história um pouco de lado, voltou a atenção para a perna dela. Era tão bom poder cuidá-la. Lembrava muito de sua mãe ao fazer isso. Levou com cuidado, um cuidado até excessivo, a erva até a carne aberta.**

**- Ai...**

**- Tá doendo?**

**- Um pouco, mas é normal. Pode continuar.**

**Pressionava a erva contra o ferimento, atento às reações dela. Com a cabeça jogada para trás, ela mordia os lábios, mas continuava firme e forte. Essa cena, mesmo que não devesse, o deixou um tanto...quente?**

**A pele dele roçava em sua perna às vezes. Ela estava em êxtase. Por algo extremamente bobo, mas era o que sentia. Imagina quando realmente fizessem? Ela própria preferia nem pensar. A agitação foi chegando a um nível que Kagome sabia não poder mais conter-se.**

**- Já ta bom, Inu. Muito obrigada – ela puxou a perna, disposta a encerrar a "tortura".**

**- De nada...- Inuyasha não se moveu, apenas deixou-a se afastar. Seguiu-a com o olhar, estava com aquele jeito estranho. Ela parou uns instantes na porta e fez menção de sair, o que o chocou. – Aonde você vai desse jeito?**

**- Desse jeito? – ela falou, mal prestando atenção no que dizia, ainda tonta com o acontecido. Olhou para onde ele olhava, abismado, e lembrou-se: estava com a veste enrolada na cintura e a perna totalmente de fora. – Ammmm..pois é – dando meia-volta, procurou sua calça.**

**- Ai, ai...se não fosse eu, tenho sempre que cuidar de você...- Inuyasha fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, convencido.**

**- Pode cuidar de mim lá fora enquanto troco de roupa?**

**- Ahh..ah, claro – o convencimento logo se foi - e ele também -, com o assombroso olhar dela. De arrepiar a espinha. **

**- Eu mereço... – sorriu. – E como mereço!**

* * *

**Estava tudo escuro. A escuridão a cercava por todos os lados. Estava com medo. Por que tinha de estar de lá de novo? Por que aquilo não acabava?**

**Sentiu o corpo vibrar, todas as células de seu corpo agitadas, perturbadas. Ela tinha voltado. Nunca a deixaria em paz.**

**Kagome agachou-se, abraçando o corpo. Estava frio, muito frio. As lágrimas saíram descontroladas. Sozinha, nunca se sentira tão sozinha em sua vida.**

**Espera. Tinha mais alguém ali. Levantou o rosto. Uma figura alta, nobre, quase divina, olhava ao longe.**

**A menina tentou chamá-la. Ela não ouvia! Por que não ouvia? Levantou-se e pôs-se a gritar, mas não havia resposta. Quando a figura começou a se afastar, Kagome foi tomada de desespero. Não queria ficar sozinha ali de novo. Não agüentaria aquele inferno.**

**Gritou mais uma vez. Nada. Derrotada, abaixou o rosto e deixou que as lágrimas quentes queimassem seu rosto. **

**Olhou de novo, esperançosa de que ela não a deixasse. A figura virou-se, seu rosto banhado de luz. Midoriko? Ela apertou os olhos para ver melhor. Não podia ser...Kikyou...**

* * *

**Kagome sentiu seu corpo ser balançado levemente. "Não, me deixa em paz!", rolou, a testa suando de nervoso.**

**Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com seu par de olhos dourados. Relaxou. Onde estava mesmo? Olhou ao redor. Era só a cabana. Estava deitada ao lado de Inuyasha, tudo calmo. **

**- Estava tendo um pesadelo? – ele apoiou o rosto na mão, olhando carinhosamente para ela.**

**A menina passou a mão pelo testa. Era só um sonho. Respirou fundo, aliviada.**

**- Acho que sim – ela virou-se para o meio-youkai. Queria saber se ele ainda pensava nela. Sabia que pensava. Tinha que lembrar de suas próprias palavras: "nunca conseguiria cortar o laço que existia entre os dois". Mas tinha que agradecer. Era por causa dela que estava ali, com ele.**

**- No que está pensando?**

**Kagome comprimiu os lábios, doida para perguntar. O olhar intenso dele, a respiração em seu rosto. Desistiu da idéia. Era melhor assim.**

**- Nada demais – em um gesto espontâneo, levou a mão ao rosto dele. Nada os separaria, prometeu. Como não os separou até então.**

**Inuyasha fechou os olhos, deliciado. Gostaria que ela fizesse coisas assim mais vezes. Mas sempre ficava tão distante, até parecia ter medo. "Medo de quê?", pensou. Se foi ela mesma quem o ensinou a não ter medo de nada.**

**- Acho que não vou conseguir dormir – balbuciou, a sensação apertando novamente o peito. **

**Abriu os olhos. Ela com o jeito apreensivo, tão indefesa. Teve vontade de agarrá-la, mostrar-lhe do que era capaz de fazer. Circundou-a com os braços, trazendo-a para perto. Mas foi gentil. Não era a hora, sabia disso.**

**- Está melhor?**

**- Muito...- Kagome afundou o rosto no peito dele. Sentia-se segura agora, nem se lembrava de que algum dia houvera escuridão.**

**E assim ficaram, até dormirem.**

* * *

**Escuridão. Mas Inuyasha não estava ali? A menina chamou por ele, desesperada. Ninguém. O frio voltou, forçando-a a se encolher, o calor fugia de seu corpo rapidamente.**

"**Inuyasha", gemeu, os lábios tremendo. Olhou para cima. Kikyou a fitava. A mataria? Kagome olhou para o chão novamente, preocupada apenas em se aquecer. **

**De repente, uma dor aguda invadiu seu peito. Ela levou a mão ao local e apertou com força. Seus joelhos não agüentaram e ela tombou no chão, suas mãos molhadas. Molhadas? Molhadas de quê? Sangue!**

* * *

**- Tem tido esses sonhos desde quando? – Kaede preparava as coisas para os sucessivos enterros que teria de fazer.**

**- Desde ontem, para falar a verdade.**

**- Acho que não tem que se preocupar. Não há possibilidade delas voltarem, minha irmã e a Jóia.**

**- É, talvez...**

**- Mas não posso deixar de comentar que a sensação que você teve me deixou assustada.**

**- Hmm..acho que posso mesmo ter me confundido. Acho que ando ainda muito confusa. Tudo que aconteceu me marcou muito e...nunca vou esquecer. **

**Kaede olhou-a, compreensiva. Era só uma menina de 15 anos quando teve que partir em um mundo cheio de monstros e destruição. E em pouco tempo teve que aprender o que uma sacerdotisa é ensinada desde o nascimento.**

**- Tudo pronto. Onde está Inuyasha?**

**- Está com o Mirok.**

**- Acho melhor ficar aqui, Kagome.**

**- Sim, vou cuidar das meninas enquanto vocês estão fora.**

**- Até logo – a velha anciã encaminhou-se até onde os dois jovens já a esperavam. Havia muitos corpos para serem enterrados e abençoados. Uma tragédia.**

**Kagome olhou-os se afastar. A conversa com Kaede não lhe confortou como ela pensou que aconteceria. Não estava convencida de que fora tudo imaginação. Se a Jóia tinha desaparecido, porque estava se sentindo assim? E Kikyou...se ela voltasse...Talvez estivesse tentando lhe dizer algo. Talvez estivesse tentando voltar. **

**- Tia Kagome...- a barra de sua calça foi puxada, dois olhinhos pequenos fitando-a.**

**- Oi, princesa – as preocupações desapareceram quase totalmente perante a criança. **

**- A gente vai brincar de quê, tia? – o outro lado também foi puxado, a gemeazinha ansiosa por uma brincadeira.**

**- Hmm? Pique-pega?**

**- Eeee! – as duas gritaram. **

**- Tá com a tia Kagome! – Suri, a mais sapeca, já saiu correndo, incitando a irmã a correr também.**

**- Ei, esperem! Vou pegar vocês! – Kagome saiu atrás delas, avistando Sango ao longe, em seus braços o bebê mais novo. Acenou, a amiga respondendo ao gesto e concluindo sem dúvida que a ex-colegial deveria ser mesmo mãe.**

**Correram por entre a floresta. As gêmeas serelepes:uma imitando um passarinho, os braços abertos, a outra rindo da tia que não conseguia pegá-las.**

**Chegaram até um local bem conhecido. A visão veio para Kagome como um choque. O Poço Come-Ossos. Ela sentiu um mal-estar subir-lhe a cabeça e parou. Fazia algum tempo que não voltava. Imagens de sua mãe, irmão, avô e amigas vieram à tona. Como eles estariam? Andava tão feliz nessa Era, mas sempre com um pedacinho de si faltando. Seria egoismo esquecer daqueles que lhe eram valiosos?**

**- Tia? – Mika aconchegou-se nas pernas dela, curiosa, o olhar fixo no estranho poço.**

**- Você não me pega! – Suri gritava de longe, pensando se tratar de uma armadilha para capturá-las.**

**Kagome pareceu não ouvir. Aproximou-se do poço e colocou as duas mãos na borda. Sentia tanta falta. Queria poder ir e vir a hora que quisesse. Mas tinha medo. Poderia acontecer de não voltar mais. **

**As meninas olhavam a cena, quietas. Suri já percebera que era algo realmente sério.**

**- Desculpa, mamãe...- a menina sussurrou, ciente de que já tinha feito sua escolha. – Vamos, menin – um baque, o corpo de Kagome vibrando, igual a antes. As meninas eram só vultos na visão embaçada da ex-colegial. Levou a mão ao peito, era como se alguém apertasse seu coração com força. **

**Cambaleando, tentou manter-se de pé para não assustar as duas crianças. **

**- Tia! – Mika apertava as pequenas mãozinhas. A irmã veio ao seu encontro, abraçando-a.**

**- Não é nada, meninas – Kagome abaixou-se, a mão apoiada no chão em busca de equilíbrio. Tentou se concentrar e enxergar a grama com precisão. As várias imagens foram se tornado uma só e ela conseguiu perceber sua mão. Estava banhada em sangue.**

Continua....


	5. Let your troubles fall

**LET YOUR TROUBLES FALL **(Deixe seus problemas cairem)

**- Ela vai ficar bem? – Sango se mostrava apreensiva do lado da amiga. Quando avistara Kagome cambaleante vindo com as duas crianças pensara se tratar de um ataque de youkai. Para seu alívio, não fora bem isso; as meninas estavam bem. Mas Kagome..**

**Kaede abaixou os olhos, pensativa. Depois de alguns minutos de sua avaliação esperava poder dar uma boa notícia. Nem ela sabia o que estava acontecendo. **

**- O sangue...não há nenhuma ferida aberta por onde ele possa ter saído. Você pode ter se sujado em algum lugar. Mas esses sonhos, essas visões...**

**A garota ouvia sem muita atenção, ocupada em arrumar seu quimono e também em tentar tirar suas próprias conclusões.**

**A velha senhora observou a menina com seu olhar perdido, depois o rosto preocupado de Sango. A verdade seria dita agora, então. Sem rodeios.**

**- É melhor você voltar para sua Era, Kagome.**

**As duas arregalaram os olhos, incrédulas. Sango travou a respiração na mesma hora. Era a única coisa que não queria ouvir. Não, se recusava a ouvir.**

**- Ela não precisa voltar! Tudo isso já vai passa..**

**- Voltar? – a vozinha baixa de Kagome interrompeu a manifestação da amiga.**

**A jovem mãe calou-se, apertando as mãos com força. Se fosse para ela ficar bem, talvez Kaede tivesse razão. A anciã também estava entristecida, notou, mas tinham que pensar primeiro no bem estar dela.**

**- Esse não é seu lugar. Você veio parar aqui com a Jóia e agora a fez sumir. Pode parecer crueldade, mas já não é mais necessária. Seu corpo está sofrendo com a mudança de dimensão e pode acabar...**

**A menina apertou os olhos, fazendo Kaede parar de falar. Não poderia ficar indo e vindo entre as Eras, nem sabia se podia. O jeito era ir embora e deixar todos para trás. Todos.**

**- É o melhor para se fazer...**

**- Deixá-lo é o melhor? - Kagome fitava o chão.**

**- O melhor para você, Kagome.**

**A mão de Sango veio ao encontro de seu ombro, apoiando-a.**

* * *

**Inuyasha acabava de enterrar mais um corpo. Estava apressado. A notícia de que Kagome passara mal o preocupara e ele não via a hora de vê-la. Não podia fazer muita coisa por ela, mas estar ao seu lado talvez fosse o suficiente.**

**Botando mais força nos braços, enterrou mais um corpo. Olhou ao redor, desanimado. Ainda havia muitos corpos para serem enterrados, duraria a tarde inteira, talvez a noite também.**

**- Acho que podemos parar por aqui – Mirok percebeu o estado do amigo e sabia ter proferido as palavras certas. **

**- Sério? – Inuyasha nem podia acreditar.**

**- Trabalhamos muito por hoje. E acho que eles não sairão andando, certo? – o monge colocou a mão no queixo, quase rindo da própria piada. Quando percebeu, o meio-youkai já estava longe. – Ué? Será que ele não achou graça?**

* * *

**A cortina da porta foi empurrada abruptamente. As mulheres olharam, surpreendidas.**

**- Kagome – Inuyasha ficou vermelho ao ver que elas o olhavam, curiosas. Disfarçando, foi ao que realmente interessava, indo sentar-se ao lado de Kagome. – Você está bem? – ela não o olhava. Sem resposta, procurou por Kaede. – Está?**

**Ninguém falava nada. Para que tanto mistério?**

**De repente, a ex-colegial levantou. Parou no batente da porta e virou-se.**

**- Vem, Inuyasha. Temos que conversar.**

**Inuyasha olhou-as confuso. Kaede balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, então ele obedeceu.**

**Os dois encaminharam-se até a floresta. Sua floresta. A história deles passou pela mente de Kagome como em um filme. O fim estava chegando então. Esse era o fim.**

**- Você anda tão estranha esse dias..- o meio-youkai finalmente arriscou uma conversa.**

**Ela riu. Se ele soubesse o porquê dela estar estranha. Não era pelo que ia contar agora.**

**- Eu passei mal hoje.**

**- E a Kaede disse o que era?**

**- Disse – Kagome levou a mão ao peito e apertou. – Essa dor que eu sinto aqui. Foi desde que encontramos aquele youkai.**

**O Inuyasha permaneceu calado. Queria poder ajudar. Não agüentava ver ela daquela maneira. Mas como ajudá-la?**

**- Eu vou voltar para casa, Inuyasha – as palavras saíram quase inaudíveis.**

**As orelhinhas dele se contraíram. Sabia que isso representava perigo. Mas não podia proibi-la de ver sua família. Também seriam só alguns dias e ela estaria de volta.**

**- E quando volta? – perguntou, já conformado com sua ida.**

**Só ela poderia dizer o quanto doeu lhe responder. As palavras saíram mais baixas do que antes, sendo captadas apenas pelo ouvido sensível dele.**

**- Não vou voltar.**

**Apesar de ter escutado, aquilo demorou para fazer sentido. Os olhos dele foram arregalando-se gradualmente, a medida que o desespero ia tomando conta de si. Ela só podia estar brincando.**

**Kagome sentiu toda a dor que vinha dele. E culpou-se por isso. Não queria fazê-lo sofrer. Por que tinha que fazê-lo sofrer? Aproximou-se e colocou a mão em seu rosto, os dedos mal o tocando.**

**- Inuyasha...eu..**

**- O que você ta fazendo? – ele afastou-se, parecendo uma criança assustada.**

**- O que? – ela recolheu a mão, pensando ser isso que o incomodava.**

**- Está me abandonando, é isso?**

**A dor em Kagome só aumentou ao ouvir aquilo. Como ele podia pensar uma coisa dessas? **

**- Não!! – foi ao seu encontro novamente, segurando o rosto dele totalmente em suas mãos. – E-eu te amo! Você sabe disso! – ficou envergonhada com seus próprios dizeres, era a primeira vez que era tão direta quanto aos seus sentimentos. Mas não estava nem um pouco arrependida. – Eu te amo...- falou, agora com mais calma, mais certeza.**

**Os rostos estavam próximos, quase grudados. As gotículas de suor na testa dele eram até visíveis para ela. Estava nervoso, percebeu. Em um gesto perigoso, passou uma das mãos na testa dele. Os lábios dele se entreabriram com o contato. O olhar dela desviou-se para o local. Queria que ele a beijasse. Seu corpo implorava por isso.**

**Mil coisas passavam pela cabeça de Inuyasha. Sua atenção voltada apenas para a grande aproximação que havia entre os dois. Olhou para ela, tão bonita, tão vulnerável. Mas lembrou-se do que ela ia fazer; ia abandoná-lo. Enojado, afastou-se com brusquidão, passos mais distantes do que antes.**

**- Inuyasha...**

**- Vai embora!**

**- Eu...**

**- Não quer ir embora? Vai embora! – ele virou-se, tentando se acalmar. Uns instantes se passaram, as idéias já um pouco mais organizadas na cabeça dele. Pareceu ouvir um choro baixo. Ah, não, havia feito ela chorar! Sentindo-se responsável, virou-se novamente, pronto para desculpar-se; tarde demais, lá já não havia mais ninguém.**

* * *

**Kagome corria rapidamente pela floresta. Estava decidido. Despediria-se de todos e voltaria para casa. Não havia mais nada que a prendesse naquela Era.**

**Em seu desespero, entrou de rompante pela cabana de Sango, dando de cara com uma cena bem constrangedora: o casal em um beijo para lá de apaixonado.**

**- Kagome! – Mirok interrompeu o beijo, estranhando a movimentação.**

**- Ah, oi, Kagome – Sango sorriu, nem um pouco incomodada com a presença da amiga.**

**A menina, pelo contrário, ficara muito incomodada. Sem o menor jeito, tentou falar alguma coisa, mas acabou gaguejando. Sem saber o que fazer, saiu correndo para fora da cabana. Nem as novas chamadas de Sango a fizeram retornar.**

**Acabou parando no poço. Era melhor assim, repetia para si mesma. Sem se despedir nem nada. Para falar a verdade, odiava despedidas.**

**Engoliu em seco, olhando para dentro do poço. Se fosse embora, nunca mais retornaria. Apoiou um dos joelhos na borda. Era melhor assim.**

**Ia se jogar, quando sentiu alguém se aproximar. Virou-se e constatou: era seu Inuyasha.**

**- Eu não queria que fosse embora assim...- ele falou, cabisbaixo.**

**Foi em direção a ela e a abraçou. Kagome trêmula, respondeu ao abraço. Inuyasha queria poder mudar as coisas. Mas ninguém foge de seu destino. E o destino deles estava ali; ficar longe um do outro. Ele apertou-a com mais força e a soltou, deixando uma menina chorosa para trás.**

**Era o fim.**

**Kagome soluçava. Cada passo que ele dava era um pontada em seu peito. Sussurrou o nome dele e correu em sua direção, abraçando-o por trás.**

**Ele não respondeu, frio. Aquele era o fim, ela tinha que entender. Emocionado, ele cedeu, virando-se e a encarando mais uma vez.**

**Então, reunindo toda a sua coragem, ela se entregou, beijando-o com paixão. Ele não esperava por aquilo, mas nem por isso a rejeitou. Aprofundou o beijo, levando a língua por toda a sua boca, beijando-a, amando-a como nunca fez.**

**Ficaram minutos ali, perdidos naquele carinho tão necessário. Como tinham ficado tanto tempo sem aquilo mesmo? Não pararam nem para respirar.**

**Então, ela o soltou e sem olhar para trás, jogou-se no poço. Inuyasha estava sozinho agora - nas suas mãos e dentro de sua boca, nada.**

Continua...


	6. We'll get by

**WE'LL GET BY **(Nós vamos superar)

**Kagome estava em casa. Uma suave tristeza tomou conta de si. Olhou ao redor, a casinha do poço, tão conhecida. Sabia exatamente o que tinha logo atrás. E não olharia, prometeu, nunca mais olharia.**

**De repente, uma voz familiar. Souta. Estava acompanhado, pôde perceber. Uma urgência de encontrá-lo. Agora era a única coisa que tinha.**

**- Mana – o garoto surpreendeu-se ao vê-la na porta do templo. **

**Ela se aproximou, saudando a todos. Seu irmão sentiu algo de diferente nela.**

**- Nossa, que gatinha... – ouviu seu amigo falar. Enciumado, deu uma leve cotovelada nele, antes que Kagome pudesse ouvir também.**

**- E aí, meninos? – a ex-colegial falou, um pouco tímida.**

**- Quando foi que chegou? **

**- Ah, faz pouco tempo. **

**- Vai ficar muito? – Haruno se intrometeu. Souta havia lhe dito que a irmã tinha viajado para se casar, e agora que estava ali não podia perder a oportunidade. Tudo bem que as roupas que ela usava eram um pouco estranhas, mas roupas nem sempre são necessárias.**

**Souta rapidamente pegou o amigo e tampou-lhe a boca. Sorria falsamente para a irmã enquanto Haruno se debatia.**

**- Ah, acho que sim – Kagome deu um largo sorriso. Só quando abriu os olhos deu de cara com a estranha cena, ficando totalmente sem graça.**

**- O quê? E o Inuyasha? – o menino rapidamente o soltou.**

**Sua irmã simplesmente deu um sorriso triste e abaixou a cabeça. Entendendo o sinal, também abaixou a cabeça, pensativo. Depois conversaria com ela.**

"**Inuyasha? Esse deve ser o nome do meu inimigo", uma veia de raiva surgiu na face de Haruno enquanto ele apertava o punho. Esquecendo-se que estava meio sem ar, caiu no chão, nocauteado.**

**Souta olhou para o amigo, uma gota em sua fronte. Os outros dois, Goro e Daisuke, só riam.**

**- Ai, ele vai ficar bem? – Kagome levou a mão à boca, preocupada.**

**- Ah, não se preocupe – Souta e Daisuke apoiaram ele nos braços. – Vamos subir para fazer um trabalho. Quer alguma coisa?**

**- Não, daqui a pouco eu entro também.**

**- Mamãe e vovô foram até a clínica. Calma, é só um exame rotineiro – o garoto completou ao ver a cara de assustada dela.**

**- Bom, então eu vou esperar aqui. Bom trabalho, meninos!**

**Souta acenou enquanto se afastava. Um murmúrio de Haruno fez com que Daisuke se irritasse e desse um tapa em sua cabeça, levando a um novo desfalecimento.**

**Uma gota enorme desceu pela fronte de Kagome. Não eram nem um pouco infantis.**

**Vento. **

**Os pés da menina a levaram até a Árvore Sagrada, assim, sem pensar. As brigas, abraços, lutas, lágrimas...estava tudo nela. **

**Sua mão tocou o tronco áspero como muitas vezes já o fez. E o mesmo sentimento veio, aquele mesmo, que nunca sairia de sua alma. Amor.**

**Kagome podia sentir Inuyasha ali. A imagem dele preso a árvore fez com que ela contraísse as sobrancelhas, a saudade apertando o peito. E a pergunta de sempre: por que teve que conhecê-lo? Era só para resolver o problema da Jóia? E a necessidade que tinha dele, ensartada em cada célula de seu corpo, era só para mantê-la na outra Era até que tudo acabasse?**

"**Pode parecer crueldade, mas...". As palavras de Kaede até que faziam sentido. E eram, sim, cruéis. Era como se ela tivesse sido usada e agora que estava completamente dependente daquelas pessoas não tivesse mais serventia.**

**Os braços circundaram automaticamente a árvore. A sensação de tê-lo era cada vez mais real. Inuyasha...**

**- Err...tá tudo bem, minha filha? **

**Kagome soltou-se da árvore, completamente vermelha. Que situação.**

**- Oi, mamãe – tentou disfarçar com um meio sorriso, o que não adiantou muito.**

**Limpava a roupa enquanto sua mãe a olhava, os olhos brilhando. Estava de novo com aquelas roupas estranhas, mas estava linda. Depois de quatro meses claro que estaria linda.**

**- Kagome...**

**A menina foi surpreendida com um abraço amoroso da mãe, cheio de saudades. Abraço retribuído em igual intensidade, talvez um pouco mais. A falta daquele carinho único era imensa.**

**- Então..me conta. Como está indo tudo? – a mulher a soltou e passou a mão perto do olho, levemente úmido. Recuperava-se do momento emocionado.**

**- Tudo bem – uma pontada de nervosismo por estar mentindo.**

**- Kagome! – o velhinho finalmente aparecia na escadaria. Não aceitara a ajuda da filha mesmo com a idade já aparente; pretendia resistir o máximo possível.**

**- Vovô! – a menina foi até ele e lhe deu um forte abraço. O velhinho ofegou, sem ar.**

**- Assim você me mata, Kagome.**

**- Ah...desculpe - ela desfez o abraço ao notar que estava usando um pouquinho de força extra.**

**- Não tenho mais a vitalidade de antes. Acho que estou ficando velho...**

**- Que nada, papai. Que tal um belo oyatsu? (lanche japonês)**

**- Vai preparar Mitarashi Dango? (bolinhos servidos com molho doce) – o velho já sentia a boca encher d'água.**

**- Hmm...querem me ajudar?**

**Kagome e o avô aceitaram, excitadíssimos. Fazia muito tempo que a menina não comia esse tipo de comida. Comida da sua Era.**

* * *

**- Acho que já vou dormir – Kagome ausentava-se da mesa de jantar.**

**Sua mãe olhou-a, incomodada. Sua filha estava diferente. Também não entendia porque ela voltara, ainda mais sem Inuyasha. Haviam brigado, tinha quase certeza.**

**- Tem certeza que está tudo bem? – a pergunta pegou a menina de surpresa.**

**- Está, mamãe – ela passou o olho pelo local encontrando os olhares preocupados dos familiares. – Tá tudo bem, gente – levantou as mãos, como que tentando provar sua inocência.**

**Todos voltaram a comer, mas não pareciam acreditados. Kagome suspirou e se retirou. Não poderia esconder as coisas por muito tempo, teria de contar porque voltara e que ficaria em casa...para sempre.**

* * *

**Sentada em sua cama, ela pensava. Teria de recomeçar a vida. Talvez arrumar um emprego. Uma vida comum: depois do trabalho sair com as amigas, voltar para casa, tomar banho e ir para um curso, ou sei lá. Um namorado? Preferia não pensar nisso, pelo menos, por enquanto.**

**É, quem sabe encontrasse alguém algum dia. Alguém que quisesse partilhar a vida com ela; namorariam, casariam, teriam filhos. Ela deu um sorriso triste. Não conseguia se imaginar com ninguém. **

**Batidas na porta.**

**- Kagome? Está acordada?**

**- Pode entrar, mamãe.**

**- Filha, não disse que ia dormir? – a preocupação só aumentou ao vê-la sentada na cama, a mesma roupa no corpo. Fazia duas horas que ela tinha dito que ia dormir. Aproximou-se e sentou ao lado dela na cama – Agora pode me contar.**

**Kagome se fez de desentendida. **

**- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando.**

**- Não é nada.**

**- Então por que voltou? Não estava feliz por lá?**

**- Eu...não queria mais. Estava com saudades de vocês, daqui.**

**A mulher pegou seu queixo, forçando-a a olhar em seus olhos.**

**- Eu te conheço muito bem. E não é por isso que está aqui. Muito menos sem ele.**

**Estava cara a cara com sua mãe, não havia escapatória. As lágrimas começaram a descer pouco a pouco, até o choro não poder ser mais contido.**

**- Mamãe! – desabou em seu colo, em prantos. A mulher a recebeu, compreensiva.**

**Souta subira para falar com a irmã. Atrás da porta entreaberta, suas suspeitas estavam confirmadas: algo de muito ruim estava acontecendo com Kagome.**

* * *

**- Vocês vão hoje no cinema? Não, obrigada, eu não estou muito bem. Não quero falar nisso. Tenho certeza. Então, beijo, tchau - depois de algum tempo, a menina conseguiu desligar o telefone.**

**- Por que não sai com elas?**

**- Não estou muito a fim, mamãe – Kagome respondeu, desgostosa.**

**Tudo parecia tão sem graça. Apenas estudava para tentar entrar em alguma faculdade. A mãe não sabia mais o que fazer para animá-la.**

**- Acho que vamos fazer uma viagem. Algum lugar com praia ou sei lá – a mulher esperava que um pouco de descanso fizesse a filha melhorar.**

**Kagome escutava, sem muito entusiasmo.**

**- O que você acha? **

**Também não estava nem um pouco a fim, tinha era que subir e voltar aos estudos. Ia responder quando a campainha tocou.**

**- Vou atender a porta – mal Kagome a abriu e as meninas a saudaram, alegres. – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?!**

**- Você acha que receberíamos um não como resposta? – Yuka falou, provocativa.**

**- Bora, a sessão já vai começar.**

**- Sério, eu não estou..**

**- Ah, pára com isso!**

**As meninas a agarram e a conduziram para cima.**

**- Vamos colocar uma roupa bem bonita e aproveitarmos um bom filme com pipoca.**

**- Oi, senhora! – Ayumi acenou para a mãe de Kagome antes de sumir com a garota.**

**Ela não pôde deixar de rir. Se tinha alguém que animaria Kagome eram suas amigas. Umas doidas.**

* * *

**- Vocês são umas chatas, sabiam?**

**- Sabemos, sabemos.**

**As três se encaminhavam para o cinema. Até que Kagome já se sentia mais disposta. Quando chegaram, a fila nem estava tão grande. Um menino vindo em direção a elas, chamou a atenção da ex-colegial.**

**- Houjo? O que ele está fazendo aqui? – lançou um olhar fulminante para as amigas.**

**- Ah, ele se ofereceu para vir com a gente – Eri escondeu-se atrás de Yuka, as três sorrindo falsamente.**

**- Ah, é? – Kagome estreitou os olhos. – E como ele soube que a gente estava aqui?**

**- Err...oi, Houjo! – elas estavam encurraladas, mas foram salvas pela chegada do garoto.**

**- Oi, meninas. Oi, Kagome – os olhos dele brilharam ao avistar a menina. O sorriso tão brilhante que soltava faisquinhas.**

**- Oi.**

**- Você tá linda. Por onde andou?**

**- Ah, eu estava viajando. **

**- Entendi. Por isso não retornava os meus telefonemas – falou, cheio de dengo. **

**- Meninas! – Kagome chamou-as antes que saíssem de fininho.**

**- Vamos ali comprar pipoca – Yura desculpou-se.**

**- Eu vou com vocês. **

**- Não, não. Se não vamos nos atrasar. Fiquem aqui na fila que já voltamos.**

**- Tá certo – mal Kagome terminou de falar elas saíram em debandada. Engraçado, foram para a direção errada. Deu de ombros. Bom, elas deviam ter ido a outro lugar também.**

**A fila encurtava e nada das meninas voltarem. Kagome olhava para um lado e para outro, tentando avistá-las, ao mesmo tempo em que fingia prestar atenção nas investidas de Houjo. Ah, elas iam ver.**

**- Já é a nossa vez.**

**- Não, mas e as meninas? Acho que vou voltar para casa então.**

**- O que? E perder esse filme ótimo? **

**Ela percebeu a intenção de Houjo. E percebeu o plano das amigas. Pois bem, já estava lá mesmo. **

**- Tá, então vamos.**

**Compraram os ingressos, depois pipoca e foram para a sessão. Se Houjo pensava que aquilo daria em alguma coisa, estava muito enganado – a menina estava lá só para ver o filme e pronto.**

**- Aqui tá bom – Kagome escolheu um lugar que parecia confortável e se instalou. Totalmente fria em relação ao garoto.**

**- Quer mais alguma coisa?**

**- Não, obrigada – ela sorriu, uma pontinha de culpa por estar tão distante. Ele era sempre tão dedicado. Por que não conseguia simplesmente gostar dele? **

**O filme começara. Kagome se perdia naquela maravilhosa animação: "Gake no ue no Ponyo". Adorava aquele tipo de filme. Em certo momento, agarrou-se ao braço de Houjo, meio sem perceber, emocionada com a parte tocante que passava. **

**Houjo estremeceu com o contato dela. Era e sempre seria apaixonado por aquela menina. Queria estar do seu lado, protegê-la. Em um gesto ousado, entrelaçou sua mão na dela.**

**Kagome levou um susto. E mais que isso, ficou incomodada. A última coisa que queria era dar esperanças de algo para ele. Mas a feição dele; parecia tão apaixonado, tão confortável. Ela deixou e tentou relaxar. Observava o filme, a mão dele encaixada na sua. Não dava, Kagome não conseguia. Arrumaria uma desculpa, mas não agüentaria nem mais um segundo.**

**- Houjo...- tomou coragem e sussurrou. Ele não atendeu. Reuniu novamente as forças para chamá-lo, quando teve um baque.**

**Um filme passava, mas agora em sua cabeça. Ela estava no escuro, somente ela, de quatro no chão. A mão apertando fortemente a blusa encharcada de sangue; estava morrendo. Uma dor imensa fez com que seus joelhos não agüentassem mais e ela tombasse no solo frio.**

**Ainda segurava a roupa, o sangue fluindo para fora de seu corpo. Uma luz forte também passou a sair de seu interior, uma luz branca, meio dourada. Kagome trouxe a mão para perto do rosto e a abriu: segurava agora a Jóia de Quatro Almas.**

**- Hm? Tava me chamando? – Houjo tirou-a de seu desaveio.**

**Ela estremeceu. Olhou-o, confusa, horrorizada. Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas sua boca não emitia nenhum som. Levantou-se, muda, e saiu.**

* * *

**- Me desculpa por ter atrapalhado seu filme.**

**- Não se preocupe. Mas e você, está bem?**

**- Ainda estou um pouco enjoada.**

**- Você tem que se cuidar, Kagome. Nos últimos anos ficou doente várias vezes.**

**Kagome concordou com uma gota enorme na testa. Lembrava-se muito bem das desculpas inconvenientes do avô.**

**- Nem precisava ter me trazido em casa – chegaram ao começo da escadaria.**

**- Com o maior prazer, Kagome.**

**Os dois se olharam. Houjo apertou a mão, nervoso. Tinha que agir, mostrar para ela como se sentia. **

**- Olha, eu..**

**Ela já começava a subir as escadas quando ele a chamou. Kagome virou-se; nunca tinha visto ele assim, o olhar decidido.**

**- Eu...eu...**

**- Kagome! – Haruno avistou-a do topo da escadaria e desceu-a correndo,**

**- Ah, não...- Souta bateu a mão na testa ao ver o que o amigo tinha ido fazer.**

**- Onde você tava? Eu estava te esperando! – ele falava, entusiasmado. Quando percebeu que Kagome estava acompanhada franziu a sobrancelha, irritado.**

**- Ah, esse é Houjo, meu amigo – a descrição fez Houjo abaixar a cabeça. Era só um simples amigo. – E esse é Haruno, amigo do Souta.**

**- Prazer, Haruno.**

**Ele não respondeu, ocupado em encarar o inimigo. As bochechas estavam infladas, parecendo uma criancinha irritada.**

**- Eu já vou, então. Tchau, Kagome. Tchau, Haruno.**

**- Tchau, Houjo.**

**Haruno não desviou o olhar até que ele se perdesse de vista. Então, relaxou e percebeu que Kagome não estava mais lá. Virou-se e viu que ela subia as escadas.**

**- Ei, Kagome! – correu para acompanhá-la.**

**- Oi? **

**- Vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã à noite?**

**- Ah? Acho que não.**

**- Que tal irmos...**

**Souta, que descia em direção contrária, puxou o amigo pela gola da blusa. Seu amigo andada muito assanhadinho.**

**- Tchau, mana. Vou dormir na casa do Haruno...**

**- Tchau...- ela parou, sem entender nada.**

**- Tchau, linda!! – o garoto despediu-se, entusiasmado.**

**Ela só ouviu a discussão dos dois de longe, os olhos arregalados. Balançou a cabeça e continuou seu trajeto. **

**Olhou para cima, o sol começava a se por. Olhou para frente, o olhar calmo, tranqüilo.**

**Suspirou e foi até a entrada da casa, sentando-se no vão. O olhar foi direcionado para baixo, passivo.**

**- Como estão as coisas por lá? -sussurrou, as palavras sendo levadas pelo vento.**

**Ela franziu a sobrancelha, sem resposta. **

**- É esse o nosso destino, não é? – ela perguntou, mais para si mesma do que para ele.**

**- Não sei – finalmente respondeu, sério.**

**Kagome olhou para Inuyasha. Suspirou. Em um pulinho já estava de pé.**

**- Então, foi bom te ver.**

**- Aonde você vai?**

**- Vou lá para cima, tenho que tomar banho, estudar...**

**E ela foi mesmo, deixando um meio-youkai muito confuso para trás.**

**- Ei, espera...- Inuyasha a seguiu. Tinha vindo de lá para vê-la e era assim que era recebido?**

**A menina foi subindo as escadas, o hanyou desesperado atrás dela. Sentindo uma movimentação estranha, a mãe de Kagome espiou pela porta da cozinha. Sorriu: é, sua filha já havia achado o seu par.**

Continua...


	7. Will wash away

**WILL WASH AWAY **(Desaparecerá)

**Kagome concentrava-se no livro em suas mãos: matemática avançada II. Até poderia dizer que estava aprendendo alguma coisa, mas algo a atrapalhava: mais exatamente um par de olhos dourados que não desviavam dela.**

**Depois de alguns minutos de tentativas frustradas, desistiu, botando o livro na escrivaninha – era impossível estudar assim. Levantou-se e foi até ele.**

**- Quer comer alguma coisa? – apoiou-se na cama, onde Inuyasha se encontrava.**

**- Não.**

**- Você tá recusando comida? – a menina arregalou os olhos. **

**- O quê? Acha que sou algum esfomeado? – ele mostrou-se um pouco irritado.**

**- Só acho estranho – ela baixou a guarda. Notou que Inuyasha ainda estava com a feição aborrecida. – Não me disse ainda como estão as coisas por lá.**

**- Como sempre: o Mirok continua assanhado, Sango atrás das duas pestinhas e da nova criança, Kaede cuidando do vilarejo. Falando nisso, estão chateados com você, nem se despediu.**

**- É que...não gosto muito de despedidas.**

**Ele a encarou, movendo as orelhinhas – a carinha pensativa mais fofa do mundo. Kagome daria tudo para saber o que ele imaginava no momento. **

**- Acho que vou tomar um banho então – foi até o guarda-roupas separar seu pijama. - Eu não me demoro.**

**- Feh...- ele deitou-se na cama, as mãos atrás da cabeça, no gesto prepotente de sempre.**

* * *

**Algumas horas. Inuyasha estava começando a aprender: quando uma mulher diz que não vai demorar, é melhor se sentar e se preparar para uma longa espera.**

**Queria ainda falar com ela, se bem que não sabia ao certo o que dizer. Ele precisava dela lá, mas Kagome não podia voltar. Estavam em um beco sem saída.**

**O cansaço foi mais forte e ele acabou adormecendo. Estava há alguns dias sem descanso - já tinha se acostumado com o corpo dela ao lado do seu e a ausência dele incomodava.**

**A menina entrou pela porta, devidamente vestida, dando de cara com uma cena muito familiar; Inuyasha dormindo em sua cama. Riu com a lembrança, era quase sempre assim quando ele vinha visitá-la da outra Era: exausto das batalhas, ele desabava e era ela quem passava a noite mal-dormida. **

**Apagou a luz e encostou a porta. Dirigiu-se até a cama e subiu nela, acomodando-se com cautela para não acordá-lo. Inuyasha sentiu a movimentação, mas nada fez, esperando que ela se ajeitasse.**

**Kagome suspirou, satisfeita por estar ali e por não tê-lo acordado. Um arrepio de surpresa ao senti-lo puxando para mais perto.**

**- Desculpa, eu te acordei – ela sussurrou, envergonhada.**

**- Você sempre fazendo tudo errado...**

**Ela não entendeu o que ele quis dizer, as palavras pareciam sem sentido. Resolveu não dar importância: tudo estava perfeito.**

**- Inuyasha...você está puxando o cobertor – ou quase.**

**- Hu? – ele olhou para trás, confuso. Deu uma volta para ver se desenrolava-se do pano, mas acabou mais embolado ainda, e pior, deixando Kagome sem cobertor algum.**

**- Quem é que faz tudo errado? – ela estreitou os olhos.**

**- Ah, isso é simples, é só..**

**- Nem pense nisso! – Kagome parou-o antes que ele transformasse seu cobertor em picadinhos. – Calma....vira. Não, para o outro lado. Isso, agora o braço. Eu falei o braço. Ai, não em cima de mim. Pera, cuida...**

**Tarde demais, Inuyasha já tinha rolado para o chão em um tombo bem dolorido.**

**- Tadinho...- Kagome observava-o da cama.**

**Desafiado, ele desfez-se do pano com uma habilidade incrível. O que não fazemos quando estamos no limite? Subiu novamente, cobrindo Kagome e ajeitando-se no seu lugar.**

**- Você é um bobo – rindo, acomodou-se a ele mais uma vez.**

**- Rum – ele rosnou, satisfeito. Fechou os olhos, afundando o rosto nos cabelos dela. Estavam ali juntos, novamente. Como sempre devia ser.**

* * *

**Kagome rolava pela cama, suando frio. A escuridão estava lá de novo. Remexeu-se, virou-se de novo, até que dois braços acolhedores vieram ao seu encontro.**

**- Ei, você está bem?**

**- Inu...- ela tinha se esquecido que ele estava ali. Ele tinha voltado! – Inuyasha! – agarrou-se a ele, aliviada.**

**Ele permaneceu sério, sentindo a respiração descompassada dela. Uma dúvida matutando em sua cabeça. Estava com medo de perguntar, mais ainda, estava com medo da resposta.**

**- Você estava tendo um daqueles sonhos de novo? – falou baixo, arriscando. Talvez fosse a única chance de ficarem juntos.**

**- Estava..- ela respondeu, meio sem pensar, ocupada apenas em sentir o corpo dele contra o seu.**

**- Kagome....sabe o que significa? – Inuyasha mal podia esconder a excitação. Ergueu-se um pouco, fazendo-a olhar para ele.**

**- Ah? O que?**

**- Não é a passagem de tempo que está fazendo você ficar assim. É outra coisa. Kagome, você vai poder voltar!**

**- Vou? – ela falara com tão pouco entusiasmo; o coração dele se apertou.**

**- Não quer voltar? – essa idéia machucava-o, mas não podia ser descartada.**

**Durante um tempo, a colegial fez o caminho de ida e volta, dividida entre o mundo em que nasceu e o que encontrou por acidente. Obrigada a procurar os fragmentos da Jóia que ela própria destruira, sua vida virara uma bagunça. Mas depois, o sentimento que se formou por aquela vida e aquelas pessoas a fizeram escolher pelo mundo Feudal. **

**Isso não significava que ela faria essa escolha de novo. Silêncio. Inuyasha a olhava, ansioso. Ela abaixou o rosto, dando um pequeno sorriso.**

**- Eu sempre vou ficar com você, Inuyasha. **

**O meio-youkai suspirou, aliviado - que susto ela lhe dera. A vida na outra Era não teria sentido sem aquela menina. Levou as mãos ao seu rosto, moldando aquela face tão querida e amada. Ela fechou os olhos com o contato, deixando que ele a guiasse até encostar a testa na dele.**

**Abriu os olhos. Na escuridão do quarto, só o brilho dourado era nítido, bem em frente ao seu. Sorriu, ele, sério. Aquele olhar....o beijo que ela tanto esperava estava prestes a acontecer, o beijo que partiria dele, o beijo...**

**- Ahhhhhh! – Inuyasha caiu estatelado no chão.**

**- Já é de manhã? – ela esticou-se para desligar o despertador: seis da manhã. Foi até a cortina, pulando o meio-youkai, e a abriu. Raios tímidos do sol já despontavam no céu. – Nossa, pensei que era mais cedo. Inuyasha, vai ficar aí? – ela olhou o hanyou no chão com uma gota.**

**- Ai, minhas orelhinhas – ele esfregava o topo da cabeça. O som fora muito alto para seu ouvido sensível.**

**- Tadinho – Kagome abaixou-se para dar atenção a ele. Segurou seu braço, compreensiva. – Pera aí! Você falou: ai, minhas orelhinhas?**

**- Foi, por quê?**

**- Ai, que lindooo! – ela jogou-se contra ele, fazendo os dois caírem no chão: a menina fortuitamente em cima de Inuyasha.**

**- Kagome! – ele esbravejou. Mas logo os olhares se encontraram, os braços dela encaixados em seu pescoço. – Você tem que ter mais cuidado – falou em um tom mais doce, segurou sua mão, encarando-a profundamente.**

**Os corações batiam descompassados. O rosto dele estava em chamas. Engoliu em seco, e a falta de coragem? Em um impulso, beijou-a, nada muito além de um selinho.**

**Quando se separou dela, olhou-a por alguns instantes, ela com o olhar surpreso. De repente, Kagome começou a rir.**

**- O qu-que foi? – Inuyasha ficou totalmente encabulado.**

**- Nada – ela levou a mão ao seu rosto e o acariciou. Era tão fofo quando queria, tão perfeito. Tinha se apaixonado por ele do jeito que ele era, mas bem que ele podia ser mais afetuoso, mais gentil...**

**- Kagome, você está me machucando – Inuyasha olhava assustado para a mão dela, as unhas enfiadas em seu rosto.**

**- Ah, desculpe – ela percebeu que tinha se exaltado um pouco com o seu pensamento. Apoiou os joelhos no chão e ficou assim, de frente para ele. Inspirou fundo. – E agora?**

**- Quer voltar?**

**- Quando eu for, vai demorar muito para retornar para cá...- ela desviou o olhar, triste**

**- Não sabemos se vai poder – ele falou, cauteloso. Sabia o quanto aquilo era difícil para ela.**

**Kagome baixou o olhar. Inuyasha pensava em algo para confortá-la, mas nada lhe vinha à cabeça. Não gostava de vê-la assim.**

**- Que tal irmos no cinema? – mudou de assunto, tentando esquecer por uns instantes a consequência de sua decisão.**

**- Cinema? **

**- É, um lugar que os namorados vão.**

**Inuyasha a olhava desconfiado. E que história era aquela de namorado? **

**- Podemos ir, então.**

**- Ebaa! É bom que gasto o dinheiro que tenho antes de ir...Você tem que colocar seu boné e tenho que trocar de roupa, depois a gente toma café. Ah, tenho que olhar no jornal um filme e.. – Kagome pensava em voz alta, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. Levantou os braços e começou a tirar a parte de cima do pijama. Jogou a peça longe e ia tirar o sutiã, quando percebeu o olhar estupefado de Inuyasha atrás de si. – O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO AÍ?**

**Inuyasha nada fez, incapacitado de qualquer ação.**

**- Me espera lá fora, por favor! – ela apontou para a porta, totalmente vermelha.**

**Ele levantou-se, os olhos ainda arregalados, e saiu. **

* * *

**- Você é um tarado, sabia? – ela procurava o dinheiro que havia guardado na bolsa.**

**- Foi você quem começou a tirar a roupa.**

**- Inuyasha! **

**- Mas é verdade!**

**Ela finalmente encontrou o dinheiro. Deixaria passar dessa vez.**

**- Aqui que é o cinema? **

**- É, sim. Vamos assistir a um filme.**

**O meio-youkai olhava curioso a fila de pessoas. A última vez que vira tanta gente junta fora no vilarejo atacado, e as pessoas estavam mortas.**

**- Duas entradas, por favor – ela voltou-se para a atendente. Escolhera o mesmo filme que estava assistindo com Houjo, já que passara mal e não conseguira ver o final. Se Inuyasha soubesse que tinha ido ao cinema com outro garoto. A cena de Houjo pegando em sua mão lhe veio à cabeça, causando-lhe arrepios.**

**- Vamos comprar algumas coisinhas antes de entrar – Kagome sorriu, divertida, imaginando a felicidade de Inuyasha diante daquelas guloseimas.**

**Entraram na sala com um montão de coisas: pipoca, chocolate, refrigerante. Inuyasha carregava tudo para a dama, enquanto ela procurava um lugar para sentar.**

**- Aqui, Inuyasha!! – acenou lá do fundo, alegremente.**

**- Arr, pera! – Inuyasha foi todo cambaleante até onde ela estava. **

**Acomodaram-se com um pouco de dificuldade – o meio-youkai não era nem um pouco atrapalhado. O filme começara: Inuyasha admirava aquilo, extasiado. Kagome entretia-se com sua inocência diante das coisas que para ela eram tão normais. **

**A sensação era diferente de quando estava com Houjo. Não tinha jeito mesmo, amava aquele garoto mal-humorado e brigão. De repente, uma vontade louca de beijá-lo mais uma vez.**

**- Inuyasha – chamou a atenção dele, corada.**

**- Uh? – ele inclinou o rosto em direção à ela, os olhos ainda pregados na tela. Estava achando aquilo tão estranho, mas como Kagome disse: era só um filme, tudo de mentirinha. **

**Depois de alguns instantes, virou o rosto totalmente para ela, para saber do que se tratava, sendo surpreendido por um beijo.**

**Mas não fora um beijinho que nem ele lhe dera. Fora um beijo de verdade, com língua e tudo. Meio desgovernado, já que nenhum dos dois tinha muita experiência naquilo. **

**Inuyasha soltou a pipoca que estava em seu colo e segurou o rosto dela, inclinando o corpo em sua direção. Como aquilo era gostoso. E estava divertidamente com o gosto de manteiga da pipoca. A mão dele também estava com manteiga, o que acabou sujando todo o rosto dela. Não que ela ligasse, visto as condições que estava.**

**Em êxtase! Imaginar que estava ali com Inuyasha, depois de tudo o que passaram. Pensara em desistir dele uma vez, muitas vezes. Mas valeu a pena lutar por ele. Dava para perceber que tinha valido a pena. **

**- Pombinhos, desgrudem-se, por favor – uma luz pairou sobre o casal, quase os cegando. O lanterninha, acostumado com aquela situação, repreendeu-os educadamente.**

**Todos da sala olharam em direção a eles. Kagome, vermelha, tentando desculpar-se, e Inuyasha sem entender nada. O olhar deles se cruzou depois que todos voltaram à atenção para o filme, após algumas reclamações.**

**Envergonhados, desviaram o olhar.**

**- Temos que parar com isso, já que sou seu namorado – ele comentou, o rosto ainda ruborizado.**

**Ela concordou com a cabeça. Como ele não percebera o movimento, olhou para ela buscando uma resposta. **

**A vontade de beijar veio de novo, tentadora. Inclinavam-se um em para o outro, os lábios quase se tocando, quando a luz ofuscou-lhes...de novo.**

**- Nada disso – o lanterninha balançou o dedo negativamente.**

**Inuyasha cruzou os braços, bravo. Kagome olhava para baixo, envergonhada, depois deu um risinho. Então ele namorado oficial. Nada de namoro platônico.**

**Depois da sessão, Kagome foi ao banheiro se limpar. Inuyasha não tinha entendido nada do filme e teve uma hora que se levantou, desafiado por um suposto "youkai" que viu na tela. Um mico e tanto para a menina, que tentava fazê-lo se sentar, ao mesmo tempo em que explicava novamente que aquilo era só um filme.**

**- Podemos passar na casa das meninas antes de irmos?**

**- Aquelas suas amigas?**

**- É, eu queria me despedir.**

**- Mas você disse que não gostava de despedidas.**

**- Eu quero me despedir – repetiu, brava.**

**- T-t-á certo – o tom de voz dela tinha sido ameaçador. Ele que não iria enfrentá-la.**

**- Não, espera - ela lembrou-se das amigas com certa amargura: suas vidas já feitas, ocupadas com livros e garotos mais velhos. - Elas devem estar na faculdade. Esquece, vamos para casa.**

**- Tá – ele já não entendia mais nada.**

**- Higurashi.**

**Kagome procurou quem a tinha chamado. Houjo.**

**- Oi.**

**O garoto se aproximou, estranhando a presença de Inuyasha. Já tinha visto aquele cara antes.**

**- E então gostou do filme?**

**- Gostei, sim – respondeu, meio sem graça.**

**- Também fui assistir ao filme de novo, já que daquela vez não conseguimos ver o filme todo.**

**- É – Kagome deduziu que Houjo deveria ter visto a cena do beijo e estava muito sem jeito. **

**- E esse aí? **

**- Ah, esse é o Inuyasha. Meu..**

**- Namorado dela – o hanyou colocou-se mais à frente, em um gesto dominador.**

**- Entendi...- o garoto abaixou a cabeça. Tantas ligações não atendidas, tantas desculpas. Agora tinha uma razão concreta: o coração dela pertencia à outra pessoa.**

**- Então nós já vamos, Houjo – Kagome segurou a mão de Inuyasha, que estava muito exaltado.**

**- Tchau – simplesmente acenou, incapacitado de impedir que ela fosse embora mais uma vez como tantas outras.**

**Kagome puxou o namorado, que a acompanhou. **

**- Seja feliz, Higurashi – Houjo sussurrou antes de ir também, algo que só Inuyasha escutou. O meio-youkai olhou rapidamente para trás enquanto seguia Kagome, para o garoto, que se recolhia com distinção.**

* * *

**Inuyasha observava a menina se despedir da família. Era uma sensação tão ruim pensar que era por causa dele que ela estava desistindo daquela vida. **

**Esperava pacientemente apoiado na borda do poço.**

**- E você continue esse menino maravilhoso que você é – Kagome abraçava o irmão caçula. Pensou em Sango naquele momento, em como ela devia ter sofrido por causa de Kohaku. Ela entendia, se algo assim ocorresse com Souta, se sentiria da mesma forma.**

**- Vai voltar aqui algum dia, né, maninha? Para me apresentar meus sobrinhos.**

**O casal ficou vermelho dos pés à cabeça com os dizeres de Souta. A mãe de Kagome só deu um risinho.**

**- Cuide-se, minha filha – ela beijou a menina mais uma vez, desviando a atenção do comentário. – E lembre-se que sempre estaremos aqui para você. – Kagome segurou-se para não chorar. – Cuide dela, Inuyasha.**

**Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, sério, os braços cruzados.**

**- É isso mesmo! Se acontecer alguma coisa com minha neta! – o velho ralhava. **

**A mãe de Kagome colocou a mão no ombro do pai, observando a filha ir de encontro a Inuyasha, ele ajudá-la a subir no poço e os dois desaparecem naquele desconhecido. O velho parou na mesma hora, contemplando a cena.**

**- Você viu como eles se olharam? – ela comentou.**

**- Pareciam dois apaixonados – Souta sorriu, feliz com o destino da irmã.**

* * *

**- Nossa – Kagome se encontrava já fora do poço. Não imaginava que tinha sentido tanta falta daquele lugar. Começou a caminhar, ansiosa para ver os amigos.**

**- Espera – Inuyasha puxou-a para ele, logo que percebeu que a menina se afastava. Abraçou-a e a beijou, era delicioso ter essas intimidades com ela. Sabia que não ia poder ficar fazendo isso na frente dos outros, então era melhor aproveitar enquanto podiam.**

**- Eu vou acabar me acostumando com isso – ela falou, zonza, logo que os lábios dele deixaram os seus.**

**- Você é muito tonta, devíamos ter começado isso antes.**

**- É? – ela nem tinha escutado direito o que ele disse. Colocou um dedo sobre a boca dele, admirada. Inuyasha estava livre para ser dela, em todos os sentidos. **

**Soltaram-se e começaram a seguir para o vilarejo, as mãos dadas.**

**Chegaram ao vilarejo. Estranhamente calmo. Kagome preocupava-se agora com o que Kaede diria: a constatação dela estava errada, então o que estava acontecendo?**

**Procuraram. Nada. Parecia que os amigos tinham evaporado.**

**- Ele chegou! Ele chegou! – Inuyasha ouviu um sussurrar conhecido. Afastou-se da menina para seguir o ruído. Kagome percebeu e o seguiu.**

**- O que foi?**

**- Acho que eles estão aqui – afastou a cortina de uma cabana, desconhecida para ele.**

**- Bem-vindo ao "Superencontros do monge Mirok"! Seja bem-vindo, Inuyasha! – Mirok falava alegremente, parecendo um apresentador de TV. O interior da cabana estava todo enfeitado, com mulheres dançando, e Shippou sorridente ao lado da porta.**

**- O que significa isso? – Inuyasha estava com uma gota enorme na cabeça, incrédulo.**

Continua....


	8. Small hours

**SMALL HOURS** (Pequenas horas)

**- E esse é o nosso participante da vez! Dêem boas vindas ao Inuyashaa! – Mirok falou, pegando Inuyasha pelo ombro e o levando até o centro da cabana. O amigo até tentou se desvencilhar, mas não conseguiu; pensava no que Kagome faria ao ver aquilo.**

**As mulheres do recinto começaram a dar gritinhos, as vozes fininhas e irritantes. O hanyou levou as mãos às orelhas, incomodado.**

**- Você está falando como se tivéssemos feito isso antes – Shippou pulou nos ombros do monge em meio a confusão, lembrando-o de que, não, ele não era um apresentador famoso e, não, aquelas mulheres não ficariam com ele no final da apresentação. **

**- Shiii, fica quieto. Ninguém precisa saber – Mirok sussurrou em resposta e afastou-o. Precisava aproveitar aquele pequeno momento de luxúria, que teria seu merecido castigo quando Sango descobrisse tudo. Voltando ao sorriso e ao tom de apresentador falou: - E então, Inuyasha se sente sozinho?**

**O meio-youkai fez menção de falar, mas foi interrompido pelas vozes das mulheres alegrezinhas. A pergunta não tinha sido para ele?**

**- Simmmm!**

**- Ele precisa de companhia? – Mirok reforçou a pergunta, animadíssimo. Procurava não pensar nas conseqüências de seus atos.**

**- Simmmm!!**

**- Então vamos lá! **

**Shippou suspirou, se Kagome visse aquilo mataria a todos. Mas ela não voltaria, não mais. E se Inuyasha já era mal-humorado normalmente, imagina sem ela? Era melhor encontrar outra companheira para ele. Começou a tocar o tambor, iniciando a exposição da primeira mulher: que Kagome o perdoasse.**

**- E aqui temos, Kimi! Alta, olhos negros, e veja como são lindos os seus.........pés!! – Mirok mostrava as mulheres, alegre. Olhou as pernas da atraente morena; pena não poder ser para ele, agora só estava dando de cupido amoroso para o amigo.**

**Inuyasha permanecia parado, os olhos arregalados. Deu uma rápida espiada na porta: Kagome segurava a cortina, vermelha de raiva. Voltou o olhar novamente, depois dessa não sobreviveria. **

**- E essa, nãooo! Não sabem quem é essa? Tibi! Olha que gracinha, que olhar! – observou a menina com os olhos brilhando. Voltou a atenção para seu amigo, que nada fazia. - Já gostou de alguma, já, Inuyasha? – cutucou-o. O meio-youkai estava vermelho da cabeça aos pés. Tentou se afastar, mas Mirok o agarrou pelo pescoço. – Que garotão ele! - deu uma conferida no pergaminho que estava em suas mãos. – E a próxima é...Kagome?!?! – engasgou ao levantar o olhar e dar de cara com o ex-colegial.**

**- Ai, não acredito! – Shippou soltou as varetinhas do tambor, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.**

**- O que significa isso!? – Kagome estava visivelmente irritada, as mãos na cintura, o olhar ameaçador. **

**Mirok levantou as mãos, sem graça, dando oportunidade para que Inuyasha saísse de fininho.**

**- Eu me afasto por alguns instantes e você sai apresentando essas mulheres para o Inuyasha? – a menina deu uma olhada ao redor. – E o que vocês ainda tão fazendo aqui??!! Fora daqui!!**

**As mulheres deram gritinhos assustados e amontoaram-se na saída. Mulheres treinadas para satisfazer os homens, todas elas. **

**- Vej-ja bem! – Mirok gaguejou. Teria que se explicar antes que Kagome o matasse. - Eu não sabia que você ia voltar e Inuyasha não podia ficar sozinho para sempre, né?**

**- SENTA!**

**- Por que fez isso?! – Inuyasha, que estava indo pé ante pé até a porta, foi de cara no chão.**

**- E você pensa que vai sair bem dessa história? – Kagome virou-se para o não tão inocente meio-youkai.**

**- Mas eu não fiz nada!**

**- Você olhou para aquela Tibi-tibi Mimi, sei lá!**

**- Não olhei nada!!**

**- Acho que já deu a minha hora...- Mirok falou baixo, vendo que a atenção tinha sido desviada dele.**

**- Kagomeee! – Shippou, pouco se importando com a situação, pulou no ombro de Kagome. Ela era como sua mamãe e tinha feito muita falta mesmo.**

**- Oi, Shippou!! – a feição da menina mudou para uma alegre ao avistar a raposinha. – Depois nos falamos direito, tenho que....ORAS!**

**Mirok e Inuyasha já haviam saído, aproveitando a deixa dada pelo kitsune.**

**- VOLTEM AQUI! – Kagome gritou, furiosa. Saiu da cabana, avistando os dois fugitivos.**

**Eles apressaram o passo. De repente, Sango vinha na direção contrária, parecendo muito irritada também. Pronto, estavam ferrados. **

**- Olha, Sangozinha, eu...- Mirok tentava desculpar-se.**

**Ao ver Sango, o rosto de Kagome iluminou-se. Agora aqueles garotos iam ver, principalmente Mirok, o armador daquilo tudo. A exterminadora sempre dava um jeito nele.**

**E qual a surpresa de todos quando Sango passou reto, com o passo rápido. Estava indo em direção a Kagome. Podiam se cumprimentar depois, pensou a menina, mas também estava com saudades.**

**- Sango! Quanto..**

**E a ex-colegial foi surpreendida com um tapa, desferido dolorosamente em seu rosto. Levou a mão ao local ardido, olhando confusa para Sango. A jovem mãe começou a chorar.**

**- Não era para você estar aqui!!! Volta para a sua Era! Para o lugar da onde você veio!!**

**- Sango...**

**O semblante dos meninos ficou sério diante daquela situação. De uma travessura aquilo tinha virado um problema. **

**- É melhor irmos, Sango – Mirok foi até a mulher, segurando em seus ombros. Ela desviou-se e foi embora, ainda fungando. **

**O monge olhou tristemente para Kagome. Sua mulher estava diferente desde que Kagome tinha ido embora e sentia-se tanto compreensivo perante a atitude de Sango quanto encabulado. **

**A ex-colegial olhou para baixo. Não sabia o por quê dos modos da amiga, mas devia ter lhe feito algo de muito mal. Deixou que as lágrimas caíssem juntamente com o seu corpo. Acabou sentada no chão.**

**- Kagome..olha..- Inuyasha foi até ela, preocupado.**

**Ela levantou-se e saiu andando, muda. Shippou pulou no ombro de Inuyasha, vendo Kagome sair.**

**- É melhor deixar ela sozinha um pouco, Inuyasha.**

**- É – daqui a pouco falaria com sua namorada. **

**- Se for melhorar alguma coisa, eu senti sua falta – Shippou falou, olhando para frente.**

**- É? – Inuyasha o encarou, a sobrancelha arqueada.**

* * *

**Kagome chorava em frente ao rio, o rosto afundado entre as pernas. O que tinha feito de errado daquela vez? Ergueu um pouco o rosto, olhando seu reflexo na água. Pôde perceber outra pessoa.**

**- Kaede?**

**- Oi, menina – a anciã acomodou-se ao seu lado. – Teve aqueles sonhos de novo?**

**- Sim – engoliu o choro. - Mesmo na outra Era. Não é a dimensão de tempo que está me fazendo mal, é outra coisa. Por incrível que pareça, foi Inuyasha que me alertou isso.**

**Kaede pareceu refletir um pouco.**

**- Eu já imaginava.**

**- O quê? – Kagome pareceu surpresa.**

**- Quando você foi embora, passei a revirar umas coisas que minha irmã havia deixado. Coisas que eu guardei e que nunca mostrei a ninguém. Você tinha sonhado com ela, não é mesmo? E isso me intrigou. Olha o que eu achei.**

**- O que é isso? – a menina pegou a estranha parnafenalha: um objeto redondo feito de madeira, com vários escritos em vermelho e um emaranhado de fios no centro.**

**- Isso é um Omawari: usado para guardar mal sonhos. Se você o mantiver por perto durante o sono, ele sela sua mente e te impede de ter pesadelos.**

**Kagome a olhava interrogativa.**

**- Você não vê? Kikyou também tinha pesadelos e estava tentando fugir deles.**

**A menina ficou absorta diante da revelação. Se isso acontecia também com a miko, era algo antigo e possivelmente não tão simples quanto imaginava. Apesar da descoberta, tinha muitas coisas que ainda precisavam ser entendidas.**

**- Parece que estamos diante de algo novo, Kagome. Algo estranhamente novo.**

* * *

**- Vai lá falar com ela! - Mirok empurrava a esposa.**

**Sango respirou fundo. Decidida, foi. Tinha que se desculpar depois do ocorrido. Batera na amiga, inconformada por ela ter voltado, já que ela não poderia ficar mais nessa Era. Mas Inuyasha lhe explicara tudo: Kagome não só podia, mas ficaria na Segonku-Jidai.**

**Kagome estava agachada colhendo ervas, o quimono branco e vermelho cobrindo seu corpo. Já havia se passado um dia desde a briga e Sango não tivera coragem de falar com a amiga. Aproximou-se um pouco, mas suas pernas começaram a tremer; deu meia-volta.**

**Mirok apenas ergueu o braço e apontou para a outra direção. A forte e decidida exterminadora também tinha seus momentos de fraqueza. Sango, sem alternativa, voltou.**

**- Kagome..eu..- finalmente tomou coragem e falou.**

**A menina parou o que fazia, o corpo tenso. Levantou-se, sabia muito bem de quem era aquela voz. Tinha ficado muito mal com o desentendimento que teve com Sango, apesar de não entendê-lo muito bem. **

**- Pode falar – Kagome sabia que Sango tentava lhe dizer alguma coisa fazia algum tempo. Sempre via ela indo e vindo, indo e vindo, talvez um pouco receosa de se aproximar. **

**- Eu, me desculpa. Eu pensei que você tinha voltado por mera teimosia e brincaria com os nossos sentimentos: ficaria aqui por um tempo e depois iria embora. Mas Inuyasha me explicou tudo, que descobriram que não é essa dimensão que está te fazendo mal. Me desculpa! – Sango abaixou o rosto, envergonhada.**

**Kagome virou-se, olhando para a ex-exterminadora. Que engraçado. Agora via uma criança nela, não a corajosa lutadora ou a mãe carinhosa. E se sentia como uma menininha discutindo com a melhor amiga. O tempo podia passar, as coisas mudar, mas nunca deixamos de ser aquelas crianças do passado.**

**- Tudo bem, Sango. Eu entendo você.**

**A jovem permaneceu com a cabeça baixa, ainda penalizada com o ocorrido. Só ficou segura quando foi rodeada pelos braços da amiga, em um abraço terno. Sango apertou-a com força. Eram só crianças, Kagome pensou. Apesar de tudo.**

**- Olha que bonitinho – Mirok olhava com carinho a cena. – Sabe o que podemos fazer agora?**

**As duas mulheres olharam para ele.**

**- Que tal um relaxante banho nas fontes termais?**

**- Nossa, que delícia! – Kagome sentiu o corpo arrepiar só de pensar na sensação. – Mas temos que esperar o Inuyasha.**

**- Que Inuyasha o quê. Vamos, eu, você, e a Sangozinha – o monge pôs-se no meio das duas, as mãos lascivamente em seus ombros.**

**- Tarado – Sango desferiu um golpe, os olhos arregalados, contra o rosto de Mirok. O formato da mão ficou desenhada em sua face. **

**- Você está muito violenta essas dias – Kagome observou a cena com uma gota.**

**- Ai, me desculpa, me desculpa! – o ocorrido com a amiga veio à mente de Sango de novo. Balançou as mãos, atrapalhada.**

**- Já disse que tudo bem, vamos esquecer isso. Olha, Inuyasha chegou.**

**Kagome pôs-se uns passos à frente, alegremente. Os três ficaram parados uns instantes. **

**- Eu não tô vendo nada, não – o monge cochichou para a Sango. – Será que ela ficou assim depois do seu tapa?**

**Sango lançou-lhe um olhar em chamas, aquele comentário era realmente desnecessário. Estava pronto para atacá-lo; o que salvou o monge foi a chegada do meio-youkai.**

**- Caramba, como ela sabia? – os dois olharam estupefados para a menina, que recebia carinhosamente seu hanyou.**

**- Inuyasha! – ela foi de encontro a ele, abraçando-o, pouco importava se, como sempre, ele estava sujo de sangue e poeira.**

**Ele sorriu e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, levando-a de encontro aos amigos. Parou ao vê-los vermelhos, com a mão na boca, parecendo segurar o riso.**

**- O que foi?! – ele irritou-se.**

**- Nada, não....- Mirok se contorcia. – É tão bonitinho.**

**- Ai, Inuyasha, deixa eles. Olha, só, estamos querendo ir às fontes termais. O que acha?**

**- Acho ótimo. Só que devemos ir logo, para chegarmos antes do anoitecer.**

**- Em que fonte termal está pensando em ir, Inuyasha?**

**- Uma que conheço. Eu ia lá com quando era mais novo. **

**Os quatro ficaram imaginando a deliciosa sensação. A água quentinha de encontro as suas peles.**

**- Então vamos parar de sonhar e seguir em frente – Mirok informou.**

**- Só tenho que dar a mamada para Hiroshi antes de irmos. E deixar ele e as meninas com a Ubi.**

**- Ubi? – Kagome estranhou o nome.**

**- É, a nossa ajudante – Mirok pegou Sango pelo ombro e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, o olhar provocador para Inuyasha. – Vamos, querida.**

**- Esse monge idiota! – Inuyasha cerrou os punhos, pronto para avançar em Mirok.**

**- Senta!**

**- Aiiiii, por que..- o hanyou ergueu-se do chão, ficando sentado. Ia começar a reclamar como sempre, mas foi surpreendido por Kagome, que encaixou-se em seu colo.**

**Kagome sorriu, deliciada com o olhar envergonhado de Inuyasha. Levou a mão ao rosto dele, acariciando-o ternamente. Sem desviar o olhar dele, foi inclinando-se até beijá-lo.**

**- Kagome...- foi só o que ele conseguiu pronunciar antes que ela tomasse seus lábios. Aquilo ainda era estranho para os dois. Ficaram uns instantes ali no chão, aproveitando o calor um do outro.**

**Inuyasha pousou a mão perigosamente na cintura dela, para encaixar melhor o beijo. Para ele fora um gesto inocente, mas Kagome sentiu todo o seu corpo se arrepiar de uma maneira extremamente excitante.**

**- Não, mas é porque...**

**O meio-youkai mexeu as orelhinhas com o ruído: seus amigos já estavam voltando. Engraçado que nem parecia que o tempo havia passado. Kagome levantou-se rapidamente.**

**- Vamos? – Mirok foi de encontro aos amigos. **

**- Err..vamos, sim – Kagome procurou parecer natural, mas estava levemente avermelhada.**

**O monge olhou para ela e depois para o hanyou, que começavam a andar. Nada foi dito; o sorriso no canto de seus lados demonstrava que ele sabia.**

* * *

**- Como assim você não vai comigo?!?! – Mirok deixou escapar um grito inconformado. **

**Já haviam chegado nas fontes termais. Saindo naquele horário conseguiram chegar antes do anoitecer, como Inuyasha previra. Era um local grande, mas com vários declínios e divisões. As meninas escolheram um local mais reservado, coberto por folhagens, para iniciar seu banho. E o monge irritara-se de não poder ficar com a mulher.**

**Ele continuou praguejando um monte de coisas, todos olhando-o com uma gota. As duas, cansadas de tanta falação, seguiram seu caminho.**

**- Viu, a culpa é toda sua! – vendo que a primeira reclamação não dera certo, concentrara a raiva em Inuyasha.**

**- Minha? Por que seria minha? – como as meninas já haviam se retirado, Inuyasha preparava-se para tirar sua roupa. Ainda sentia o corpo dolorido das constantes batalhas que travava: um banho quente e relaxante vinha a calhar.**

**- Porque você ainda não tem intimidades com a Kagome. Aí eu não posso ficar com a Sango!**

**- Do que quê você está falando? – o hanyou parou uns instantes, olhando inocentemente para o monge.**

**Mirok inspirou fundo. Teria que ensinar tudo para ele? Levantou o dedo, em um ato superior e experiente.**

**- "Aquilo".**

**- "Aquilo"? – Inuyasha espiou o dedo apontado, ainda não entendendo. - E o que seria "aquilo"?**

**- "Aquilo" que um homem e uma mulher fazem quando estão juntos – Mirok viu pela expressão de Inuyasha que ele não havia pegado o jeito da coisa. Deu um sorriso malicioso, complementando: - Se amando.**

**- Ahh...- ele entendera. – Isso é "aquilo"?**

**- Sim, e não sei porque você não fez "aquilo" ainda! – o monge alterou a voz novamente. Inuyasha tinha que iniciar sua vida sexual logo. Pensava nos benefícios que teria quando ele e Kagome finalmente ficassem juntos.**

**- Oras, não tenho que te dar explicações! – Inuyasha irritou-se. Retirou o resto da roupa e jogou-se na água. **

**Mirok apenas balançava a cabeça. Bom, teria que se conformar com a companhia do hanyou, ao invés das agradáveis curvas de sua mulher. **

* * *

**- Ahh, que delícia – Kagome deixou que a água quente contornasse o seu corpo. A brisa fria da noite já se fazia presente, e constratava com o delicioso calor das fontes.**

(ENTENDERAM PORQUE É CAPÍTULO QUENTE? HUAHUAHU'..NÃO PUDE RESISTIR! ADORO-TE, LILERMEN).

**Sango também entrou na água; a ex-colegial percebeu por causa das ondulações causadas. Observou-a. Seu corpo não havia mudado tanto com os filhos, adquirira um contorno mais arredondado e só. Nada das desgraças que ouvira falar em seu tempo, corrigíveis apenas com cirurgias.**

**Lembrou-se daquela exterminadora brava e às vezes tímida, que sempre soubera ser apaixonada pelo monge. Tanto que quando voltara depois dos 3 anos, eles já estavam juntos. Uma dúvida pairou sua cabeça.**

**- Sango, como foi que aconteceu entre você e o Mirok, heim? Infelizmente eu perdi essa parte – Kagome chorava litros de água. Seu sonho sempre fora ser cupido do casal.**

**- A gente? - Sango pensou por uns instantes. - Foi tão natural.... quando fui perceber já estávamos morando juntos, ocupados com assuntos de casais – passou a mão pela superfície da água, perdida em meio às suas recordações. **

**- E como foi ficar grávida? - Kagome mostrava-se bem interessada no assunto. Sango riu.**

**- Eu levei um susto quando percebi que estava. Na verdade, foi o Mirok que percebeu. Disse que eu estava mais "cheinha" – ruborizou-se levemente com a lembrança. – Foi uma surpresa maior quando o parto terminou e eu ainda sentia dores. Minha primeira gravidez e tive gêmeas...**

**- Na minha Era, tem um aparelho que nos permite ver a formação do bebê e descobrir o sexo dele antes do nascimento. O médico coloca assim – imitou o gesto. - Na barriga e vemos a imagem em um monitor.**

**- Que legal – Sango parecia perplexa diante da informação. Tentava imaginar como seria o tal aparelho. E o que era monitor? – Mas ainda prefiro a surpresa....não é, Mirok? – uma veia surgiu em sua testa com o movimento proveniente dos arbustos.**

**Kagome olhou para o mesmo local, curiosa. O arbusto mexeu-se mais um pouco.**

**- Idiota! – a exterminadora praguejou. **

**A menina riu com aquilo: Mirok não mudaria nunca. Passou a mão pela água, agora ocupada com seus próprios pensamentos. Entristecia-se por não saber se poderia ter a mesma experiência de ser mãe. Tudo indicava que não.**

**- Eu também queria ter um bebê – sussurrou para si mesma.**

**Mas Sango também ouvira. Preocupada, fora de encontro a amiga, segurando em seu braço.**

**- E por que não fala com Inuyasha? **

**Kagome assustou-se com o ato da amiga, se ela ouvira era porque tinha pensado alto demais. Se bem que precisava dividir aquilo com alguém. Estava sufocada por guardar aquilo só para si mesma. **

**- E se ele não quiser, o que eu vou fazer? – a menina se mostrava incomodada. Não suportaria uma rejeição por parte do hanyou.**

**- Arruma outro – a amiga respondeu, seca.**

**Silêncio. Kagome, com os olhos arregalados, encarava Sango. O semblante calmo dela só a assustava ainda mais.**

**- Você não está falando sério....**

**- Não! – Sango deixou-se cair em gargalhada. Kagome suspirou de alivio. – Espera, deixa eu acertar as coisas com esse monge.**

**O arbusto não parava de se mexer, então Sango foi tomar providências. Levantou-se, enrolada na toalha, e foi atrás de seu marido.**

**Kagome afundou-se na água, a idéia matutanto em sua cabeça. Emergiu, decidida: falaria com Inuyasha. Mas...como começar? O que dizer? As dúvidas encheram-na novamente.**

**O arbusto balançou. A menina voltou a olhá-lo. Então Sango não tinha resolvido o problema. Fez menção de falar, a boca aberta para reclamar das taradices do monge, quando uma mão veio diretamente sobre sua boca, sobrenaturalmente esticada. **

* * *

**- Aha! Sabia que você ia mudar de idéia! – Mirok alegrou-se ao ver a figura esbelta da esposa. Voltou-se para o amigo, um possível empecilho: – Vai dar um passeio, vai, Inuyasha.**

**O hanyou apenas revirou os olhos.**

**- Uh? – Sango achou engraçado ele estar lá, quietinho. – Você não estava espiando?**

**- Não, pelo visto foi você quem veio espiar dessa vez – o monge moveu as sobrancelhas, malicioso.**

**- Eu vou voltar lá com a Kagome..- a mulher estreitou os olhos.**

**- Não, Sangozinha, não! **

**O monge jogou-se na margem, em um gesto dramático. A mão apontada para a mulher que se retirava.**

**- Desiste, Mirok...- Inuyasha olhava a cena com uma gota.**

* * *

**Sango foi pulando as pedrinhas, serelepe. Sentia um certo alivio por não ser ter sido o Mirok pelo menos uma vez. Apressou-se para informar para Kagome o milagre. Mas não esperava ver o que viu: uma mão que vinha do arbusto agarrava com força a amiga.**

**- Kagome! **

**A menina levantou o braço com dificuldade, estendendo a palma aberta para que a amiga permanecesse longe. Trêmula, tinha parte de seu corpo para fora d'água. **

**O ser falava com ela, Kagome podia ouvir. As palavras ecoavam em sua mente e ela se esforçava para entender o que diziam.**

**Sango não titubeou, correu para pedir ajuda. Na pressa, escorregou nas pedras, mas nem a dor a fez parar. Quando chegou onde os meninos estavam, Inuyasha terminava de colocar a parte de cima branca de sua roupa, enquanto a bunda de Mirok reluzia a sua frente.**

**- Ah! Sangozinha! – o monge virou-se ao senti-la se aproximar.**

**- Inuyasha! Vem, rápido! – a mulher interrompeu qualquer comentário indecente do monge, arfando.**

**- O quê?! O que você quer com o Inuyasha? O que ele tem que eu não tenho? – Mirok mostrou-se afetado com a escolha de Sango.**

**- Kagome! – ela finalmente conseguiu dizer.**

**O hanyou pensava no que Sango queria com aquele jeito desesperado com que ela o abordara. Ao ouvir o nome de sua companheira, qualquer dúvida sumiu: o único objetivo era ir onde ela estava. Apressou-se, dando de cara com a perturbadora cena: uma mão cadavérica apertava fortemente o pescoço da menina.**

**Kagome agarrava a mão com as suas, tentando impedir que ela a apertasse com mais força. Outra mão surgiu de dentro dos arbustos, agora indo de encontro com a região do quadril dela.**

**- Kagome!!**

**Inuyasha preparou a Tessaiga para atacar. Estava assustado. Não imaginava que coisas assim aconteceriam depois da morte de Narak. Só agora se tocara de seu pensamento ingênuo: a Sengoku não ficara totalmente segura só porque um de seus maiores inimigos havia desaparecido.**

**- Nã-o....Inu..- vendo que o namorado estava pronto para o ataque, ela o parou.**

**Inuyasha abaixou a espada, confuso. Não entedia o por quê dela telo parado, mas confiava nela.**

**Kagome então voltou-se para o tal ser. Fechou os olhos, concentrando-se nas palavras. Sentia uma coisa estranha, parecia que elas vasculhavam sua alma. E de repente, um baque. A mão pousada em seu quadril perfurou sua carne, atravessando até o outro lado. A menina gritou em dor.**

**- Kagomeeee!!!**

**Inuyasha não esperaria mais nenhum segundo. Em um impulso, avançou, cortando os braços que a seguravam. A menina caiu inerte na água. O meio-youkai preparou-se para ajudá-la, mas o youkai saiu dos arbustos, atacando-o.**

**Sango e Mirok chegaram nesse instante. A exterminadora correu em socorro da amiga, entrando na água e apoiando-a em seus braços. Kagome estava desacordada, o sangue espalhando-se rapidamente.**

**- Ela não está respirando!!! – Sango gritou ao aproximar do rosto da menina.**

**O meio-youkai olhou para elas enquanto se desvencilhava de um ataque do youkai. Não podia fazer nada no momento. Sentiu um alivio ao ver o monge entrando na água e indo de encontro a Kagome.**

**Mirok nem se importou em molhar seu quimono. Levou as mãos ao abdômen da menina e o pressionou vezes seguidas. Sango olhava aquilo desesperada, não estava funcionando. O monge continuava na sua empreitada, sem desistir. Só depois de muitas vezes, Kagome reagiu, puxando todo o ar que podia por suas narinas. **

**Inuyasha só desviava dos ataques, ocupado em espiar o que acontecia com Kagome. Vendo que ela reagiu, pôde dar atenção total à luta, lançando um ****Bakuryuuha ****contra o inimigo. **

**O youkai conseguiu desviar, mas tombou no chão graças ao grande impulso causado pelo movimento do ar. Vendo-o assim, finalmente parado, Inuyasha o reconheceu - aqueles cabelos vermelhos, o olhar faminto por morte -, era aquele mesmo youkai que atacara a vila.**

**Em uma piscada, ele sumiu. Inuyasha procurou-o com o olhar e o olfato, mas não o encontrara. De repente, um ataque fulminante por trás. O youkai deleitava-se com o sangue em suas mãos. **

**Inuyasha caiu trêmulo no chão, o demônio torcendo a mão dentro de sua barriga. Mas nada o faria perder agora. Reunindo as forças que lhe restavam, Inuyasha puxou o youkai e o jogou no chão, segurando fortemente em seu pescoço do mesmo modo que ele fizera com Kagome. O youkai ria, assustando-o. Nem em meio ao perigo, aquele monstro se afetava.**

**- O que você quer com Kagome? – Inuyasha pôde perguntar.**

**A reação do youkai foi mais surpreendente. Ao ouvir o nome da menina, suas pupilas se dilataram.**

**- Sacerdotisa! – sussurrou. **

**- O quê? – Inuyasha estranhou a atitude do youkai, mas não tivera muito tempo para pensar. O youkai encolheu-se e expandiu-se em uma explosão, jogando-o longe.**

**O hanyou estava estirado no chão, machucado. No campo de batalha não havia mais ninguém. O youkai se fora. **

**- Inuyasha! – Mirok se aproximou, preocupado.**

**Com dificuldade, ele levantou, sob o olhar do amigo. Cambaleante, foi andando até Kagome, única coisa que estava em sua mente no momento. A menina se encontrava em terra, nos braços de Sango, o corpo coberto pela veste vermelha de Inuyasha.**

**Ele abaixou-se, tocando o rosto desfalecido dela. Transferiu-a para seu colo, mesmo com as negações de Sango. **

**Foi andando para o vilarejo, mudo. Culpava-se por ela estar daquele jeito. Tinha que ter agido quando pôde, não ter esperado o não-sei-o-que que Kagome pretendia. **

**Os amigos olhavam Inuyasha se afastar. De repente, Sango teve um clique, apressando-se para acompanhá-lo.**

**- Temos que ajudá-los com os curativos – comentou.**

**Mirok segurou-a pelo braço.**

**- Não. Deixa que eles tomem conta um do outro.**

**Sango parou, compreensiva.**

* * *

**Inuyasha depositou-a com cuidado sobre o futon, um cuidado de certo modo excessivo. Abaixou-se e acariciou o rosto dela. Até agora a sensação estranha de insegurança tremia em seu peito. E ele odiava se sentir assim, tão vulnerável. **

**Se bem que era exatamente o que sentia quando algo acontecia com Kagome. O sentimento de perda sempre vinha atormentá-lo.**

**Lembrou-se do ferimento que ela carregava. Preparou-se para levantar, devia chamar Kaede ou Sango para cuidar de Kagome. Parou uns intantes. Mas para quê? Ele mesmo podia cuidar dela.**

**Procurou pelos panos que Kagome sempre usava para curar seus ferimentos. Achou-os em uma caixa no canto da cabana; estavam dobrados e novos, esperando o próximo machucado do meio-youkai. Também pegou as famosas ervas da menina, estrategicamente guardadas junto dos panos.**

**Com cuidado, afastou o casaco do corpo de Kagome. Seu olhar pairou exatamente sobre os seios que se descobriam. Corou. Eram tão bonitos.... Balançou a cabeça, tentando concentrar-se no que realmente importava.**

**Observou o ferimento, sangrava bastante. Pegou as ervas e pressionou-s sobre o local. Que menina tonta! Tinha que agir daquela maneira em um momento tão perigoso! Agora só estava dando trabalho com um machucado tão feio. **

**Inuyasha riu, triste. Nunca que ela seria um fardo, pensou. **

**Mesmo com as cutucadas de Inuyasha, Kagome não acordara. O choque do ataque fora muito forte e ela caira desacordada. Ele então ergueu-a um pouco para enrolar o pano em sua cintura. Era bom cuidar dela. Uma retribuição para com tudo que ela fez para ele. **

**Ao terminar, suspirou. Foi até a fogueira no centro da cabana e a acendeu, para logo voltar para perto da namorada e deitar-se ao seu lado. Apoiou-se na mão, ficando de lado, pronto para passar a noite velando o sono da amada.**

* * *

**Kagome acordou no meio da noite, em desespero. Com o movimento repentino, Inuyasha também acordara. Tinha caído no sono ao apoiar a cabeça na barriga dela.**

**- Inuyasha....- ela nem percebeu onde ele tinha estado, apenas ocupou-se em admirar a companhia dele.**

**- Não fala nada, Kagome. Você tem que descansar – segurou o rosto dela com a mão. – Está melhor?**

**- Estou....- ela sussurrou. Passeou os olhos pelo local: uma refeição estava sendo preparada no pote pendurado na fogueira. Riu com a atenção do meio-youkai. Depois seus olhos pousaram para baixo, no próprio corpo, dando-lhe a estranha constatação de estar nua, a veste vermelha totalmente aberta.**

**Envergonhada, moveu-se com brusquidão, cobrindo sua nudez. A dor do ferimento a fez gemer.**

**- Ei, cuidado – Inuyasha moveu os dedos contra a pele dela, um leve rubor na face. Tinha se esquecido de fechar a veste. – Por que fez aquilo, Kagome?**

**Com a pergunta, ela olhou-o, interrogativa.**

**- Por que me impediu de ajudá-la?**

**- Ele estava falando coisas estranhas para mim, dentro da minha cabeça. Eu queria entender o que era. Acho que a resposta está ali, Inuyasha. A resposta para os meus pesadelos está naquele youkai.**

**Inuyasha a olhava, admirado. Nunca a vira tão forte e decidida.**

**Kagome mordeu os lábios, não estava contando tudo para ele. Tinha aquilo que Kaede havia lhe dito sobre a Kikyou. Mas não queria tocar no nome dela, não agora que estava tão bem com Inuyasha. Seria como jogar um balde de água fria na relação dos dois.**

**- Mas...quando ele me atacou. Não entendi o por quê dele fazer aquilo – desceu a mão até o ferimento. Queria saber suas dimensões. Só se lembrava da mão ter atravessado a sua carne e da dor que a fez desmaiar. Surpreendeu-se ao sentir o local enfaixado. – Foi...você... quem cuidou de mim?**

**- F-foi sim – Inuyasha gaguejou. Não esperava por aquela pergunta. – Algum problema? – arriscou. Precisava saber de uma vez por todas se a sua proximidade a incomodava.**

**- Não....- ela respondeu com ternura. Olhou-o apaixonadamente. A relação deles estava se aprofundando, talvez estivessem prontos para aprofundar mais. Colocou a mão em seu pescoço, puxando-o para um beijo.**

**Ele foi. Antes de beijá-la, ainda passou a língua pelos lábios dela, em um gesto impensado. Kagome riu, nervosa. Inuyasha a surpreendia a cada dia. **

**O hanyou então acomodou-se nela, os braços apoiados no chão para que seu peso não ficasse todo sobre a menina. Julgava-se pesado demais para o corpo frágil e ferido dela.**

**Pena que Kagome não tinha o mesmo pensamento. O puxou para que ele ficasse totalmente por cima dela. O meio-youkai estremeceu com o contato, principalmente quando ela afastou as pernas, deixando-o encaixar-se entre elas.**

**O beijo foi ficando mais profundo, as bocas exploravam o máximo uma das outras. Kagome gemeu com a caricia da língua dele. Assustado, ele separou-se dela, não indo muito longe graças aos braços entrelaçados em seu pescoço.**

**- Eu te machuquei, Kagome? **

**- Não....- ela estava inebriada. Puxou-o de volta, gemendo ao encostar na boca dele de novo.**

**Ele não entendia nada, apenas deixava-se levar pelo desejo de Kagome. Pousou a mão na cintura dela, aquele local que tanto lhe agradava, fazendo-a suspirar entre o beijo.**

**Ergueu um pouco o quadril, nervosa. Quando o beijo cessou, levou as mãos ao rosto automaticamente, tapando seus olhos. Inuyasha a olhou, confuso.**

**- Continua, Inuyasha....- sussurrou, as mãos ainda sobre os olhos.**

**Demorou um tempo para que as palavras fizessem sentido em sua cabeça. Continuar com o que? Encarou o corpo dela, a veste vermelha semi-aberta. Ela estava falando "daquilo"? **

Continua....


	9. Little wonders

**LITTLE WONDERS **(Pequenas maravilhas)

**AVISO:** Este capítulo contém (sim ¬¬) cenas de teor sexual. Não indicado para menores.

**Ela permaneceu com os olhos tampados, esperando a ação seguinte dele. Nada. Espiou por entre os dedos; Inuyasha a olhava incrédulo e fortemente avermelhado.**

**Ele não entendera? Kagome abriu rapidamente a veste, deixando seu corpo à mostra, para logo voltar à posição inicial. Estava se oferecendo à ele, como nunca fizera com outro homem. Na verdade, só ele um dia a vira nua... e Mirok, em alguns relances, quando a espiava durantes os banhos. Talvez até um ou outro youkai, mas não era como agora: com sentido tão sensual. **

**Inuyasha tinha certeza então: era "aquilo". ****Não que fosse muito informado, mas já havia falado com Myouga umas tantas vezes em sua vida, e Mirok sempre deixava sair algumas informações acerca do assunto. **

**Desejo sentia, mas não sabia como se portar diante de uma mulher. Aproximou o rosto dos seios dela, aqueles que chamaram sua atenção por vezes, com sua forma deliciosamente excitante.**

**Olhou-os, desconfiado. A mão foi erguida e gradualmente se acercou de um. Kagome abriu a boca em um gemido.**

**- K-Kagome! - assustado, ele recolheu a mão. Era estranho proporcionar algo assim a ela. Era estranho estar ali com ela!**

**A menina arfava, trêmula. Estava morrendo de medo; Inuyasha podia sentir pelo cheiro que emanava dela. Contraiu as sobrancelhas, preocupado.**

**- Kagome....- segurou uma de suas mãos, tirando-a de sobre seus olhos. Ela o encarou, mas logo comprimiu o rosto.**

**Inuyasha olhou-a por alguns instantes, compreensivo, a mão entrelaçada na dela. Inclinou-se, procurando seus lábios. Era a única coisa que se sentia seguro a fazer. **

**Logo que sentiu os lábios deles procurando os seus, a menina agarrou-o, desesperada. Ele começou brando, acariciando a boca dela com carinho. Kagome dobrou as pernas e as abriu, mostrando-se totalmente vulnerável a ele. Tremia; sentia-se despreparada e era ainda mais difícil sendo ela quem tomava a iniciativa.**

**Então ela buscou segurança nele, beijando-o com um fervor incomum. O beijo ficou diferente das outras vezes. Estava tão violento, tão desesperado. Inuyasha se sentiu levemente incomodado com o contato; parecia mais um dever do que aquela entrega de antes. Com certo custo, conseguiu separar os lábios dos delas. Kagome nem deixou que os olhares se encontrassem: agarrou-se mais forte nele, o rosto em brasa apertado contra seu peito firme.**

**- Durma um pouco.....- Inuyasha puxou o braço dela enrolado em seu pescoço, forçando-a a se afastar dele. – Eu estarei aqui, caso precise – lhe deu um sorriso angustiado e seguiu para longe, em um canto da cabana, onde se encostou.**

**A menina apoiou-se nos cotovelos, a respiração entrecortada, observando ele se afastar. Não podia acreditar. Ele a tinha renegado ou o que? Afundou-se nos panos, envergonhada. Maldita idéia de se insinuar para ele! Era um molenga! Ou pior....e se fosse por Kikyou?! O súbito pensamento fez seus olhos se encherem d'água. Virou-se para o lado, engolindo o choro. Não daria esse gostinho para ele. **

**Inuyasha não a veria chorar, não daquela vez.**

* * *

**O hanyou encontrava-se zonzo, sentado contra a parede. Não acreditava no que acabara de suceder. Estava ligeiramente tonto de desejo, mas o que podia fazer se não tinha idéia de como praticar o ato que Kagome tanto queria?**

**Sabia que algo assim logo aconteceria - moravam juntos, dormiam juntos -, mas nunca pensara nisso como uma coisa concreta. Com Kikyou....havia tanto respeito e medo....ela era uma grande sacerdotisa e já era difícil acreditar que queria algo com ele.**

"**E eu poderei me tornar uma mulher comum...", Inuyasha lembrou-se de suas palavras. Era o desejo das fêmeas, não era? Ser tomada por um homem, o homem que elas tivessem escolhido. **

**Observou Kagome, que parecia já estar dormindo. Era o desejo dela também. Estranho pensar que a menina que sempre o acompanhou, com os seus sorrisos e brincadeiras pueris, desejava algo assim. Mas ela era uma mulher antes de tudo. Aquilo havia sido negado a Kikyou, mas a ela não. Seu corpo estava ali, ansioso em recebê-lo, esperando que ele o tomasse.**

**Pensou em levantar e ir até ela, desejoso de sentir as sensações que ela podia proporcionar. Mas não...não sabia como fazê-lo.**

**Culpou-se por não ter mais conhecimento ou até mesmo experiência. Talvez conversasse com um dos homens depois. Se bem que com Mirok era uma péssima idéia: encheria sua cabeça de bobagens, até porque ele não entendia a seriedade do assunto. Para o hanyou era algo sério, tratava-se de Kagome, e não de uma mulher qualquer. E com outros....não tinha intimidade suficiente para conversar com outras pessoas, as poucas que lhe vinham a cabeça eram alternativas cada vez piores. Bufou, sem saída.**

**A melhor coisa a fazer era dormir, mesmo tendo um forte cheiro o chamando logo ali. Kagome remexeu-se e ele a espiou. Droga, só queria dormir...**

* * *

**Inuyasha estava tendo um péssimo sono. Suava, graças às imagens de Kagome que vinham em sua cabeça. Merda de hora em que ela pensou em fazer algo como aquilo! **

**Balbuciava, atordoado durante o descanso, Kagome pôde perceber. Apertou as cobertas com força. Se ele a queria também, assim como ela a ele, porque se esquivava? E por que estava dormindo longe dela?**

**Levantou-se cuidadosamente, segurando a ferida enfaixada, e o observou. Droga de hanyou! No dia em que tivesse coragem de admitir alguma coisa.... O rosto dele estava tão incomodado, as sobrancelhas contraídas. Era por sua causa?**

**A menina sentiu o coração se apertar: nunca que pensaria em fazer-lhe mal. Viu que as orelhinhas dele se movimentaram, parecendo captar alguma coisa. Riu, divertida. Ele era uma graça apesar de tudo: o olhar dourado, o nariz levemente arrebitado, os caninos despontando na boca. Podiam chamá-la de excêntrica por achá-lo tão bonito. Era uma beleza diferente, quase exótica, inusual. Nenhuma garota de sua Era tinha um namorado assim, pensou com orgulho.**

**Abaixou-se em frente ao meio-youkai. Queria tanto que ele lhe fizesse amor. Mais porque precisava de algo que os aproximasse, algo que a diferenciasse do antigo amor dele. E também precisa aplacar aquele desejo, os tremores que sentia quando estava perto do hanyou. Já imaginara algumas vezes como seria tê-lo dentro de si, repreendendo-se por causa de pensamentos tão lascivos, mas logo sentia seu corpo reagindo, os seus músculos contraindo-se com a possibilidade.**

**Gracejou, triste. Ela também era uma covarde. Não o tomava como seu. Kikyou fizera isso: beijara-o mesmo com ele desprevenido, provocava-o. Talvez fosse isso que deixasse ele louco em sempre encontrá-la. **

**A ex-colegial não tinha toda essa audácia, toda esse desprendimento, e ficava a ver navios. Afinal de contas, quem iria querer uma bobona como Kagome? A que esperava sentada as coisas acontecerem?**

**Apertou o punho. Não seria assim dessa vez. Mostraria a ele o que sentia, como sentia. Um pouco sem jeito, tentou-se colocar no colo dele. Era difícil, a posição em que ele estava não ajudava muito: sentado, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Segurou-se no pescoço levemente inclinado dele e conseguiu assentar-se. As pernas meio entortadas para fora, mas conseguira.**

**E o que fazer agora? Não queria acordá-lo e mostrar-se em uma situação tão constrangedora. Mas não pensava em fazer aquilo com ele dormindo, certo? Ele saberia o que ela teria feito no final das contas.**

**Decidida, ela então buscou acomodar-se, sem se preocupar se o acordaria ou não. Mesmo a dor do seu ferimento, que se abria mais cada vez que ela se mexia, interromperia aquele momento. **

**Com os movimentos dela, sentindo pernas rodearem sua cintura, Inuyasha foi acordando, totalmente à parte da circunstância em que se encontravam.**

**Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, espantou-se: deu de cara com Kagome em seu colo, agarrada a ele, o rosto afundado em seu pescoço.**

**- Ah?! O que você t-tá fazendo?! – o hanyou estranhou a situação, o rosto vermelho. Balançou os braços no alto, não sabendo se deveria segurar a menina mais contra seu corpo ou se era melhor não tocar nela. – Sua tonta, saia daí! – rosnou, todo sem graça.**

**Mas qualquer manifestação foi cessada ao sentir lágrimas molhando sua veste. Agora só havia preocupação. **

**- P-por que está chorando? - tentou buscar o olhar dela, mas Kagome não o soltava. Não, Inuyasha não estragaria tudo dessa vez.**

**Continuou agarrada a ele, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas. Mesmo com o hanyou colocando a mão em sua cabeça, em um gesto carinhoso e compreensivo, Kagome não conseguia parar. Tudo o que passaram, toda a dor que ela sentia sempre que o via ir atrás de Kikyou...**

**Sabia que ele também tinha sofrido muito. Nunca admitira, mas em parte odiava aquela mulher por tê-lo feito sofrer tanto. **

**Kagome estava sempre ao seu lado, com todo o seu amor incondicional, mas era por Kikyou que o coração dele se apertava: ela o rejeitando, até o ameaçando de morte, mas ele sempre ali, pronto para ir atrás da sacerdotisa ao menor sinal.**

**Mas isso acabara: era ela quem estava com ele agora e dali em diante mostraria tudo o que tinha a oferecer. Faria todo o sofrimento que ele pudera ter sentido um dia se dissipar. **

**A menina apertou-se contra o meio-youaki, esboçando o sorriso. Nada importava.....apenas eles dois. **

**Let it go,**

(Deixe para lá,)

**Let it roll right off ****your shoulder**

(Tire esse peso dos ombros)

**Don't you know****?**

(Você não sabe?)

**The hardest part is over**

(A parte mais difícil já passou)

**Let it in,**

(Deixe-a entrar)

**Let your clarity define you**

(Deixe sua claridade te definir)

**In the end**

(No fim)

**We will only just remember how it feels**

(Nós apenas nos lembraremos o que sentimos)

**Kagome beijou-lhe a bochecha com carinho. Em uma atitude audaciosa, a língua escorregou docemente pelo seu rosto até chegar ao pescoço; a boca e as bochechas úmidas a molhar-lhe a pele. O amava, ele podia ver agora? Curvou-se sobre ele, lambendo-o com mais paixão. Que Inuyasha sentisse tudo o que ela tinha para proporcionar.**

**O meio-youkai ficou ainda mais sem graça e vermelho. O que ela estava fazendo? Queria que ela parasse com aquilo. Mas as coisas ficaram difíceis quando sentiu os seios dela se eriçarem contra seu corpo, roçando contra sua veste. O que estava acontecendo? Por Deus...**

**Our lives are made**

(Nossas vidas são feitas)

**In these small hours**

(Nessas pequenas horas)

**These little wonders,**

(Nessas pequenas maravilhas)

**These twists and turns of fate**

(Nessas reviravoltas do destino)

**Time falls away,**

(O tempo passa)

**But these small hours,**

(Mas essas pequenas horas)

**These small hours still remain**

(Essas pequenas horas ainda permanecem)

**Sem poder controlar-se, se excitou. Poucas vezes ficara assim, com o corpo tão fora de governo. Mas Kagome estava em cima dele, as pernas abertas encaixadas nele, era algo que estava fora de domínio. **

**E era só isso que ela estava esperando. Inspirou umas tantas vezes - seria agora. Agarrada a seu pescoço com um dos braços, receosa de que ele a afastasse, buscou a calça dele com a mão livre. Com dificuldade, foi desatando o nó de seu Hakama, procurando-o.**

**Ergueu um pouco o quadril para que houvesse espaço quando ele despontasse, e assim ocorreu. Inuyasha surpreendeu-se com atitude dela; o que ela pensava que estava fazendo?**

**- Errr....Kagome....- ele segurou-a pelos braços, o gesto mais de afastamento do que de carinho. Mas ela não se desgrudava dele.**

**Porque nada a faria desistir agora; superariam de uma vez por todas tudo o que se passou. Pelo menos naquela noite, enquanto mantinha-se enrolada a ele.**

**Let it slide**

(Deixe para lá,)

**Let your troubles fall behind you**

(Deixe seus problemas ficarem para trás)

**Let it shine**

(Deixe brilhar)

**Until you feel it all around you**

(Até você sentir tudo a sua volta)

**And I don't mind**

(E eu não me importo)

**If it's me you need to turn to**

(Se for comigo com quem você precisa desabafar)

**We'll get by,**

(Nós vamos superar,)

**It's the heart that really matters in the end**

(É o coração que realmente importa no final)

**Não ligava em ter de ensiná-lo a amar, estava aprendendo também. Se bem que cada abraço, cada vez que ele a protegia, que ia socorrê-la quando estava em perigo.... Quem podia dizer que aquilo não era amor? E ela retribuiria. De uma das formas mais completas que tinha conhecimento. **

**Inspirou mais algumas vezes, trêmula. Pouco a pouco foi abaixando. Afundada no ombro dele, sentia como o membro ia entrando em seu interior. Inuyasha ficou imóvel nesse momento, suas tentativas de afastamento cessaram. **

**Quando Kagome sentiu que havia entrado o começo, sua abertura levemente forçada, apertou os olhos e deixou-se cair nele, soltando uma pequena exclamação chocada, de pura surpresa.**

**- Kag-o..me!– Inuyasha também se assustou. Logo depois buscou o olhar dela, preocupado.**

**Mas ela continuava enrolada em seu pescoço, o rosto já suado, a respiração quente. Levantou o quadril, o membro escorregando levemente para fora. Moveu-se novamente para baixo, fazendo-o entrar, depois para cima; os movimentos tentando definir um ritmo. A dor do ferimento ficando mais aguda, a pele aberta rasgando-se mais. E quem se importava?**

**Inuyasha a abraçou. Estava rendido agora, incapaz de interromper aquilo. Semicerrou os olhos, dando-se conta de como era gostoso sentir as paredes dela ao redor de seu membro. Estava dentro dela! Dentro de uma mulher!**

**Our lives are made**

(Nossas vidas são feitas)

**In these small hours**

(Nessas pequenas horas)

**These little wonders,**

(Nessas pequenas maravilhas)

**These twists and turns of fate**

(Nessas reviravoltas do destino)

**Time falls away,**

(O tempo passa)

**But these small hours,**

(Mas essas pequenas horas)

**These small hours still remain**

(Essas pequenas horas ainda permanecem)

**E Kagome continuava se movendo, o membro avançando para dentro e para fora. Sentia-se estranha e levemente incomodada com a presença dele. Mas era gostoso. Inclinou a cabeça um pouco para trás, em um gemido, enquanto seu quadril se movia. Não imaginara que fosse daquele jeito - vira filmes, ouvira conversas, mas nada a preparara para a sensação de estar em cima dele, seu corpo o recebendo daquela forma.**

**Inuyasha transpirava, sufocado pelo calor interno da menina. Quando ela levantou a cabeça, permitindo finalmente que ele visse seu rosto, olhou-a, desconcertado, a boca entreaberta emitindo pequenos gemidos. Segurou o seu quadril, sentindo o vai-e-vém dela, depois olhou novamente para o seu rosto.**

**- Sua idiota – ele balbuciou. Suas mãos foram subindo, tocando a pele suada em meio aos movimentos, sentindo cada contração que o corpo dela dava. E finalmente moldaram seus seios. **

**A menina o encarou, surpreendida com o atrevimento. O olhar dele focado apenas lá, fascinado com as formas femininas que ela possuía. **

**Kagome abraçou-o novamente, envergonhada. E os olhares se cruzaram pela primeira vez: quase tudo dito naquele simples olhar. A declaração de amor tão esperada sendo esboçada naquela pequena cabana, de jeito simples e intenso, os corpos unidos em um só.**

**Enlaçou seu pescoço, os olhos fortemente fechados, enquanto sentia o roçar dele em sua abertura. Ficou curiosa sobre o que ele teria pensado quando se olharam. Mas uma entrada mais forte fez com que qualquer pensamento seu se evaporasse, sua mente e seu corpo ocupados apenas em captar o que Inuyasha lhe oferecia.**

**All of my regret**

(Todo o meu sofrimento)

**Will wash away somehow**

(Desaparecerá de algum modo)

**But I can not forget**

(Mas não posso me esquecer)

**The way I feel right now**

(De como que me sinto agora)

**Moveu-se mais uma vez e uma vez mais. A respiração abafada, batendo nos cabelos prateados dele. Sentiu Inuyasha estremecer embaixo de si. Estava ficando mais quente, mais apertado lá embaixo. **

**- Inu...yasha..- deu um gemido engasgado, abraçando-o com força. Seu corpo tremeu todo e seu ventre se contraiu diversas vezes, apertando-o em seu interior.**

**Ele também chamou por ela, maravilhado com o orgasmo. Cerrou os dentes, enquanto o clímax vinha. Estava surpreendido com aquilo tudo, principalmente com o corpinho frágil em cima do seu, tremendo. Ela estava gostando também?**

**In these small hours**

(Nessas pequenas horas)

**These little wonders**

(Nessas pequenas maravilhas)

**These twists & turns of fate**

(Nessas reviravoltas do destino)

**These twists & turns of fate**

(Nessas reviravoltas do destino)

**Bufou, cansado. Kagome respirava alto contra ele, as bochechas queimando, o corpo relaxado. Ainda estava desnorteado com a sensação. **

**- Minha....- passou a mão pelos cabelos grudados dela. Estava emocionado com o ocorrido. O jeito com que ela se mexia contra seu corpo - nunca imaginou que poderia agradar assim uma mulher. – Minha Kagome....**

**Time falls away but these small hours**

(O tempo passa, mas essas pequenas horas)

**These small hours, still remain,**

(Essas pequenas horas ainda permanecem,)

**Still remain**

(Ainda permanecem)

**These little wonders**

(Essas pequenas maravilhas)

**These twists & turns of fate**

(Essas reviravoltas do destino)

**A menina sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar. Estava com tanto medo. Esfregou o rosto no ombro dele, ruborizada. Assustou-se quando ele se mexeu de repente.**

**- N-não...- mal teve tempo de se manifestar.**

**Inuyasha somente os ajeitou, tirando-se dela com todo o cuidado - puxando o quadril dela para cima enquanto ela agarrava seu pescoço -, sentindo uma última contração ao fazê-lo. Recostou-se na parede, logo trazendo-a de novo contra seu tórax. **

**Ela surpreendeu-se com a ação, mas logo sorriu contra ele, confortada. **

**E lentamente Inuyasha sentiu sua respiração ficando mais calma, o coração batendo devagar em seu peito. Tinha dormido. Com o rosto apoiado na cabeça dela, olhava para o chão, atordoado. Ainda podia ouvi-la sussurrando seu nome...**

**Time falls away**

(O tempo passa)

**But these small hours**

(Mas essas pequenas horas)

**These little wonders still remain**

(Essas pequenas maravilhas ainda permanecem)

**Música: Little Wonders. **

**Por: Rob Thomas.**


	10. Parte 2: Doggy

**O amor finalmente os ligou; de uma maneira que seus laços nunca poderiam ser quebrados. E isso pode ser mostrado.....assim: **

**AI SURU (verbo Amar)/ PARTE 2**

**Por Miih.**

**"No seu olhar você poderá ver o real motivo de estar aqui. Olhe para ele...e me diga o que você vê...e o que você sente".**


	11. What happens next?

**What happens next? **(O que acontece depois?)

A jornada da falsa Jóia

**Inuyasha moveu-se durante o sono. Sentia um forte odor de....o que era aquilo?! Abriu os olhos, assustado. Ao redor, a cabana vazia. **

**Recostou a cabeça novamente à parede: as lembranças da noite anterior em seu imaginário. Havia feito amor com Kagome, ou melhor...ela havia feito amor com ele. Franziu o cenho. Sentia-se um tanto usado no final das contas. Mas....tinha sido bom. Estranho, tinha sido bom demais.**

**Levantou-se, seu casaco deslizando para o chão. Nem havia percebido que estava ali. Kagome não estava usando-o?**

**As bochechas esquentaram ao lembrar-se da cena: a menina deitada, a veste vermelha semi-aberta, pedindo para que ele a possuísse.**

"**Continua, Inuyasha....", sua vozinha tímida e doce ecoava pela cabana.**

**O meio-youkai estreitou os olhos. Garota estúpida! Quem ela pensava que era? Precisava vê-la.**

**Arrumou-se e saiu da habitação, os raios de sol vindo de encontro ao seu rosto. Estava se sentindo diferente...de uma maneira quase sublime. Parecia um Buda, com aquele olhar de quem alcançou a iluminação. Contraiu as orelhas; era o que Mirok diria.**

**Andou mais um pouco, percebendo-se um tanto apressado. Estava tão ansioso assim em vê-la? Mulher, maldita mulher! Procurava desesperado pelo seu cheiro, passando entre os aldeões curiosos.**

**E então a viu. Ajoelhada, concentrada em analisar e colher as ervas que nasciam no solo. Quando encheu a pequena cesta de linho, Kagome ergueu-se calmamente e começou a vir em sua direção. Ela estava linda, resplandecia como uma mulher.**

**Inuyasha apertou o punho, nervoso. Não sabia o que fazer. Esperou-a se aproximar com seus passos lentos, tentando formar alguma frase em sua cabeça que fizesse sentido, para então poder dizer a ela. **

**- Bom dia.....- ao final, Kagome quem falou, sem olhá-lo, simplesmente passando por ele e seguindo seu caminho.**

**O meio-youkai permaneceu parado, incrédulo. O momento simplesmente passou. Virou-se e viu-a falar com Kaede ao longe, e, logo depois, entrar as duas na cabana.**

**O que fora aquilo? Não esperava uma recepção calorosa como na noite anterior, mas também não esperava tanta frieza.**

**Mirou o chão, pensativo. Talvez Kagome estivesse nervosa também, talvez estivesse querendo lhe fazer surpresa, fingindo-se de distante. **

**Fungou e rapidamente foi até a floresta: precisava descarregar a ansiedade em alguns youkais.**

* * *

**Todos se reuniram à noite ao redor da fogueira. Todos, menos Inuyasha.**

**- Você viu o Inuyasha, Kagome? – Shippou cutucara o rosto da menina, enrolado no ombro dela.**

**- Não – ela respondeu, fria, enquanto tomava mais um gole da bebida esquisita que Mirok preparara.**

**- Você está estranha...- o kitsune notou as bochechas avermelhadas dela. – Foi aquele idiota, não foi? Ele vai ver! Deixa ele chegar aqui que...**

**Só se pôde ouvir o grito fino da raposinha, que foi lançada ao longe pelo meio-youkai. **

**Inuyasha colocou-se ao lado de Kagome - ela não fez questão de olhá-lo. Ele suspirou e sentou-se perto da namorada.**

**- Quer um pouco? – a menina ofereceu-lhe o que agora constatara ser um tipo de chá. **

**O hanyou espiou-a, ainda estava séria. Recusou a bebida, interessado somente nela.**

**- Ora, Inuyasha! Não te vi o dia todo! – Mirok chamou-lhe a atenção. Voltava da cabana, onde tinha colocado as pequenas para dormir. – O que andou fazendo, heim? Se eu fosse você, Kagome, daria um jeito nesse aí... **

**Ela nada disse, os olhos fechados, sorvendo um pouco mais do viscoso chá.**

**- Olha quem fala!! Pelo menos ele não pediu para uma andarilha ter um filho dele!! – o monge estremeceu ao ouvir a voz furiosa da mulher atrás de si.**

**- Sangozinha...já falei que foi um mau entendido! – Mirok virou-se para ela, milhões de gotas em sua cabeça. Pensou que o ocorrido de tarde já havia sido esquecido: que nada, seria motivo de briga por dias.**

**- Mau entendido? Tem certeza? E não me venha com Sangozinha! Você...**

**- Ei, meninos, não briguem – Kaede aproximou-se, sua voz sábia de sempre. – Precisam manter-se em harmonia para o bem de sua família.**

**- Viu, Sango, harmonia..... – Mirok riu, sem graça, tentando aconchegar-se a ela.**

**A exterminadora bufou, cruzando os braços e virando-lhe o rosto. **

**A anciã deu um risinho baixo. Era o casal mais atrapalhado que já vira. Voltou a atenção para logo atrás: Kagome, que até então observava a cena, abaixou o rosto, triste. Inuyasha voltou o olhar para ela, sem saber o que fazer.**

**- Acho melhor deixar os dois à sós – sussurrou para Sango e Mirok, que estavam quase reiniciando a briga.**

**Voltaram à atenção para o outro casal, curiosos. Não pareciam estar em um clima muito bom. **

**- Kagome...- a exterminadora falou baixo, preocupada. Viu, interrogativa, Mirok aproximar-se dos dois.**

**- Ei, vocês...tenham uma boa noite – colocou-se no meio deles, apoiando os braços em seus ombros. – E não façam nada que eu não faria! – riu, malicioso. Inuyasha e Kagome permaneciam em silêncio: ele com o olhar fixo nela, ela com o rosto desviado do dele.**

**O monge espiou-os, inocente quanto à situação. Então se virou só para Kagome, cochichando um "boa noite" bem rente ao seu ouvido e logo depois tascando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. A menina enrubesceu furiosamente.**

**- Ora, seu! – Inuyasha levantou-se, extremamente irritado, o punho apertado com força. **

**Mirok apenas acenou enquanto se afastava, não se dando o luxo de olhar para trás.**

**- Inuyasha....- Kagome sussurrou.**

**O meio-youkai olhou-a, estranhando ouvir sua voz. Abaixou-se no mesmo momento, esquecendo o monge e qualquer outra coisa.**

**- Eu me sinto estranha...**

**Kagome apertou o pequeno pote que continha o chá entre as mãos. Poucas vezes se sentira tão insegura..como agora.**

**- Por causa do que aconteceu ontem a noite? – finalmente ouviu-o falar.**

**Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça.**

**Inuyasha mirou o chão, incapacitado de dizer alguma coisa. Se ela se sentia assim, imagina ele. **

**- Você gostou, Inuyasha?**

**Levantou o olhar, os olhos arregalados. O rosto todo se avermelhou e ele nada conseguiu praticar, apenas gaguejar, assustado:**

**- Que...q-que..que?**

**Ela contraiu a boca, desgostosa. Inuyasha tornou-se sério então. Kagome tinha que entender que não era fácil para ele. Que ele nunca pensara em tê-la daquele jeito; bom, pensar, pensara, mas tornar aquilo realidade era bem diferente.**

**- Seu ferimento está melhor? – falou, cuidadoso, desviando completamente do assunto.**

**Kagome levantou-se.**

**- Vou dormir....**

**Mirok, Sango e Kaede, que espiavam atrás da cabana suspiraram, decepcionados, ao ver a menina se afastar. Não conseguiram ouvir a conversa (apesar de reclamarem e pedirem vários "silêncios" uns aos outros), mas dava para perceber que os dois pombinhos ainda não tinham se acertado.**

* * *

**- O que houve entre vocês? – Kaede perguntou enquanto guiava Kagome, Rin e uma nova aprendiz até a floresta.**

**- Nada...- a menina respondeu, seca. **

**A anciã apenas olhou de canto para ela. Se não queria falar nada, tudo bem. Talvez precisasse de um tempo.**

**- Aqui, pequenas. Olhem essas plantas – parou-as em frente a um arbusto. **

**As três abaixaram-se, vorazes como leoas ante o alimento. Tomoko era uma das novas futuras sacerdotisas da aldeia; uma adolescente que possuía certos poderes espirituais. Era de idade um pouco menor que Kagome e a admirava. Como não? Era a sacerdotisa que fizera a Jóia de Quatro Almas desaparecer (o poderoso artefato procurado por todos os youkais dos quatro cantos do Japão).**

**Uma honra instruir-se em sua companhia, mas um tanto curioso o fato dela não saber coisas elementares, que uma miko de seu nível deveria saber.**

**- Este é um "Penchi Koi". Esse espinho enrolado a um pergaminho é capaz de afastar certos youkais, inclusive kumoyoukais. Na verdade, é um dos poucos instrumentos que conseguem assustar esse tipo de demônio..**

**Tomoko mordeu os lábios, em um sinal de raiva e dor. A cicatriz que cruzava toda a sua face, passando por um dos olhos, mais seguramente o direito, não enganava. Fora vitima de um kumoyoukai (youkai aranha). Era só uma criança quando aconteceu; o incidente na floresta custara a vida de seu pai e de sua madrasta, a quem tinha aprendido a gostar. E então a menina encheu-se de um ódio antes desconhecido e desde que Kaede sentira seu poder espiritual, ainda novo e ingênuo, ela aceitara treinar. Treinar para acabar com todos os youkais que aparecessem no caminho.**

**- Kagome... **

**Tomoko notou que alguém se aproximara da sacerdotisa, que ainda analisava o espinho, enquanto Rin e Kaede vasculhavam uma nova planta. Mais seguramente um homem com orelhinhas felpudas.**

**A jovem aprendiz não pôde esconder o olhar de desgosto. Sabia que eles eram namorados. Uma sacerdotisa perdendo tempo com ocupações de mulher e pior, com um youkai. Tudo bem que diziam que Inuyasha era um meio-youkai, mas não importava: não gostava de metade dele, então.**

**- O que você quer? – Kagome falou, aflita. Inuyasha tinha que procurá-la naquela hora, no meio de seus estudos! **

**Levou o hanyou para um lugar um pouco afastado, por entre as árvores. Não queria que ouvissem sua conversa.**

**- Não agüento mais você assim! Nem me deixa dormir ao seu lado! Você quem quis fazer aquilo, não eu! E agora fica assim comigo?! – Inuyasha desabafou o que lhe sufocava há mais ou menos duas semanas. **

**As palavras do meio-youkai a surpreenderam tanto quanto sua petulância. E também a machucaram. Ele não quisera fazer amor. Estava certa, então. Todo o desconforto que sentia quando ficava perto dele, depois do que se sucedera, tinha uma razão: Inuyasha não a amava como ela pensava que fazia.**

**- Me desculpa, então! – retrucou, brava, quase gritando. Teve que se segurar para não chorar. - Se não era o que você queria!! Talvez eu não fosse a pessoa, não é? Talvez se fosse a...**

**- Cala a boca!! – Inuyasha até então ouvia os gritos dela sem protestar. Mas ao notar o que ela diria, tomou seus punhos, sério, empurrando-a contra uma árvore. **

**Kagome afastou um pouco a face da dele, ruborizando furiosamente. Todo o seu rosto parecia ferver, especialmente suas bochechas. Desviou o olhar dos orbes dourados dele, já quase a ponto de chorar.**

**Ele abaixou o rosto, nervoso. Não permitiria que ela o dissesse. Claro que uma parte de si sempre amaria Kikyou, mas a falecida não tinha a nada a ver com aquilo: com a vida que agora partilhava junto com Kagome. Levantou sua mirada para ela, que retribuiu, se separar de seu corpo, mas ele a apertava mais e mais. **

**- Cala a boca...- Inuyasha murmurou ao fim, abrindo a boca e cobrindo a dela com um beijo.**

**Ela gemeu, incomodada, mas deixou-se beijar. Na sua cabeça, o rosto dele e imagens da noite em que se entregara para ele. Tinha montado em cima do hanyou, ansiosa para tocá-lo, para que ele a tocasse. Não, mas Inuyasha não gostara! Desde então não fizera nada que demonstrasse que havia gostado.**

**- N-não...não me beije! – desencostou por uns instantes os lábios dos dele, nervosa. **

**Inuyasha não deu ouvidos, procurando novamente a boca dela, apertando seus punhos com mais força. **

**- Não...não me toque! – Kagome protestou, mas ele era bem mais forte. Prontamente tomou seus lábios de novo e aprofundou o beijo.**

**E tudo explodiu.****O que havia acontecido?**

* * *

**Estava tudo escuro. **

**Kagome ficou imóvel, tentando se recordar. De repente, um clique. Era a escuridão.**

**...**

**...**

**Tentou manter-se calma, respirando fundo. O ar começou a faltar. Redobrou o trabalho dos pulmões, buscando o ar freneticamente. A dor não passava.**

**Caiu no chão negro e frio, arfando. Precisava de ar.**

**De repente..um barulho. Algo pequeno rolara até ela. Olhou. A Jóia reluzia a sua frente. **

**O que estava fazendo ali? Esticou o braço para pegá-la. Estava quase alcançando-a quando alguém a impediu, pisando com força em sua mão. Kagome gritou em dor. **

**Suando, trêmula, mirou para cima, buscando saber quem era. Era...**

* * *

**- Kagome, maldita seja, acorde!**

**A menina foi trazida brutalmente à realidade pelos gritos desesperados do meio-youkai. Percebeu-se no colo dele, apoiada em seus braços.**

**- O que houve? – levou a mão à cabeça, confusa.**

**- Você desmaiou.... **

**Inuyasha olhou-a, aliviado. Quanta preocupação essa menina lhe dera. E sempre dava.**

**- Desmaiei? – Kagome sentou-se, com ele amparando-a. – Por quê?**

**- Eu estava te beijando e....- o hanyou desviou o olhar, emburrado e com as bochechas avermelhadas.**

**- Ah, era isso – ela riu de leve, corando também, e recordando a situação anterior. – Mas...a escuridão, Inuyasha....- Kagome levou a mão ao peito. – Fragmentos da Jóia!**

* * *

**- Inuyasha...eu estava conversando com Kaede um dia desses. Kagome detectou fragmentos por um longo tempo, deve ter se acostumado com o efeito. Não é isso agora? Talvez esteja tendo uma falsa impressão.**

**- Não, Mirok..até poderia ser. Mas aquele youkai que apareceu para nós. Desconfiamos que tem algo a ver com ele...Você o viu..- Inuyasha lembrou-se do poder assustador que emanava dele. – Sabe do que estou falando. **

**Mirok franziu o cenho, pensativo. Também sentira um leve arrepio na espinha ao ver o youkai nas fontes lutando contra Inuyasha.**

**- Ele me lembra o Narak....**

**O monge abriu a boca, assustado. Não se apercebera disso antes, mas era verdade. A energia daquele youkai era tão maligna quanto à do antigo inimigo. Uma nova grande batalha poderia estar se iniciando.**

– **Eu vou com vocês, Inuyasha.**

**- É? – o meio-youkai encarou o monge com uma gota. Enrolado em seu rosto, estavam as gêmeas, que durante toda a conversa não largaram o pai. – Mas Sango não pode ir...tem a criança pequena. Ela vai deixar você ir?**

**- Claro que vai! – Mirok falou, convencido. - Ela confia muito em mim.**

**- Sério? – Inuyasha apertou os olhos, censurando-o. Óbvio que era mentira.**

**- Mas..vou sentir muita falta dela – suspirou. – Bom que tenho a Kagome para me distrair.**

**- O quê?!?! Repita isso, seu monge tarado!!!! – o hanyou eriçou-se todo, os olhos queimando de raiva.**

**- As crianças, olhe as crianças...- Mirok ergueu as mãos, o olhar amedrontado. Sua sorte era Suri e Mika, sorrindo e brincando em seus ombros, inocentes.**

* * *

**- VOCÊ VAI AONDE?!**

**Inuyasha e Kagome esperavam o monge conversar com a esposa. Ouviam os gritos provenientes da cabana, estupefados.**

**- Tomara que ele saia vivo de lá – Kagome levou a mão à boca, quase rindo.**

**- Ele também só apronta...claro que Sango não confia nele.**

**O meio-youkai pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça, inclinando-se levemente para trás. Fechou os olhos: mais uma jornada começara. Estranho que dessa vez não poderia dizer do que. A jornada da Falsa Jóia? Hmm...belo título.**

**Abriu um dos olhos e espiou Kagome. Ainda estava preocupado com o ferimento dela. Fora horrível: atravessara seu quadril frágil, coisa que só deveria acontecer com ele, um meio-youkai que poderia facilmente se recuperar.**

**- E o seu ferimento? – acercou-se dela. – Não dói mais?**

**- Não...- ela falou tímida, logo surpreendendo-se com ele abaixado, mirando seu**

**tronco. – Inuyasha! Não toque aí! – ele já estava puxando seu quimono branco para o lado, procurando sua ferida.**

**- O quê, Kagome....Já toquei em outros lugares – Inuyasha retrucou, nem um pouco preocupado com o que ela dizia. **

**A menina corou levemente enquanto ele puxava sua roupa. Depois cerrou os dentes, acumulando a raiva que tomava conta de si.**

**- Inuyasha....................SENTA!!**

**- Ai, sua....**

**- Gente...- Mirok aproximou-se, a cabeça abaixada. Estava com o semblante derrotado após horas de discussão com Sango.**

**- Ela não deixou, Mirok? – Kagome falou, cuidadosa para não magoá-lo mais.**

**Inuyasha ergueu-se do chão, limpando a roupa. A companhia do monge seria muito útil, mas talvez fosse melhor ficar sozinho com Kagome...**

**- Claro que ela deixou! – houve uma mudança repentina de humor. - Eu não te disse, Inuyasha? Agora vou viajar com.......você, Kagome – contornou ombro da menina e pôs-se a andar com ela. **

**- Seu monge maldito – Inuyasha cerrou o punho, estremecendo de raiva.**

**- Uai, você não vem? – Mirok olhou para trás, confuso. **

**- Claro que eu vou! – Inuyasha apressou-se para alcançá-los. - Mas pôde tirar suas mãos da Kagome! **

**- Ah, Inuyasha, eu e você somos amigos! - Mirok continuava grudado na menina. Kagome tinha um dos cantos da boca levantados, totalmente sem graça.**

**- Então prefiro não ser seu amigo! – o meio-youkai colocou-se "sutilmente" no meio dos dois.**

**- Deixa de bobagem, Inuyasha!**

**E junto com o bate-boca dos dois homens uma nova jornada se iniciava. Uma jornada totalmente nova e, qual a palavra? Imprevisível.**

Continua...


	12. Redemption's here

**Redemption's here **(A redenção é aqui)

O castelo das mulheres mortas

**- Como assim eles saíram?!? – Shippou exclamou, bravo. Tinha ido treinar só por uns instantes e quando voltou parte da turma havia sumido. **

**- Eles foram averiguar se os fragmentos da Jóia que Kagome está sentindo são mesmo reais – Sango respondeu, paciente, embalando Hiroshi nos braços. **

**- Fragmentos da Jóia? – a raposinha olhou para o chão, pensativa. – Mas eles não tinha sumido? – franziu o cenho. A preocupação fez com que ela se esquecesse da raiva. Por hora.**

**- É o que eu espero....- Sango abaixou o rosto, buscando o sorriso que o bebezinho esboçava. Que o pai dele e os outros estivessem bem.**

* * *

**Mirok e Inuyasha esperavam, entediados – era a milésima vez que paravam a busca. Kagome seguia uma direção, mas logo sentia os fragmentos em outro local. Parecia bem confusa e tentava mais uma vez se concentrar.**

**- Acho que Kagome está preocupada com aquilo – Mirok falou, observando a menina à frente.**

**Inuyasha, que até então estava ocupado com seus próprios pensamentos, olhou-o, incrédulo. O monge sabia?!? Mas ele não tinha contado, muito menos Kagome contaria. Ruborizado, pensou se era perceptível o que eles haviam feito.**

**- "Aquilo"? – engoliu em seco. – Que um homem e uma mulher fazem quando estão – as palavras finais mal saíram. - Se amando?**

**- Uh? – Mirok quem o olhou agora, inocente. Não tinha a menor idéia do que aquele meio-youkai estava falando. – Não, com aquilo – apontou para frente, para um imenso castelo.**

**Inuyasha voltou-se para morada, a surpresa nos olhos. Estavam nos fundos de um grande castelo feudal. Que engraçado, nem havia percebido.**

**- O que pensou que era? – Mirok mostrou-se curioso.**

**- Err..nada – o hanyou avermelhou-se de novo. E pensar que estava falando de algo completamente diferente.**

**- Ah, me fala. O que era, heim? – o monge passou os braços no ombro do amigo, um sorriso maroto nos lábios. **

**- Deixa para lá – Inuyasha desviou o rosto, completamente sem graça.**

**- Ah, vai, Inuyasha. Fala...**

**- Ei, esperem – Kagome finalmente pronunciou-se. Tinha sido difícil localizar os fragmentos, mas tinha certeza agora – É aqui.**

* * *

**O trio deu a volta na floresta, encontrando uma pequena aldeia, com algumas pessoas circulando ao ar livre. Olhavam-nos, curiosas, enquanto eles seguiam até o castelo.**

**- Aqui? – Inuyasha parou na entrada, olhando para a menina atrás dele.**

**Kagome balançou a cabeça positivamente. Estava um pouco receosa. Queria muito saber o que estava acontecendo, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha medo da resposta. Talvez fosse algo que não conseguissem suportar.**

**O meio-youkai olhou para frente, então, sério. Finalmente saberiam se esses tais fragmentos existiam. Sentia-se pronto para o que viesse, para a possível nova batalha. **

**Ia subir na varanda, extremamente compenetrado, quando um bastão veio de encontro à sua cabeça. Arregalou os olhos, morto de dor.**

**- Cachorrinho mal! – uma jovem ralhou, colocando as mãos na cintura.**

**A ex-colegial olhava Inuyasha com uma expressão de espanto. Ele permanecia imóvel, petrificado, enquanto um galo se formava em sua cabeça.**

**- Hmm....- Mirok nem se preocupou com o amigo, ocupado em analisar a moça de cima a baixo. Era um belo exemplar: nova, o rostinho infantil, o corpo firme, um belo coque negro preso à cabeça. – Deixa eu nos apresentar. **

**Todo íntimo, contornou o pescoço dela com o braço, a mão no queixo em um gesto sedutor.**

**- Meu nome é Mirok, um lindo e desamparado monge. **

**- E casado – Kagome complementou, estreitando os olhos.**

**Mirok olhou a sacerdotisa com desaprovação: aquele era um "detalhe" que não precisava ser dito tão cedo. Soltou a moça, um facho de luz destacando-o enquanto ele começava sua atuação dramática.**

**- Eu e meus amigos estamos em uma incansável jornada, à procura de uma Jóia, uma poderosa arma, que se cair em mãos erradas pode determinar o fim dos tempos – Mirok apertou o punho, o olhar emocionado.**

**- Oi, tudo bom? Meu nome é Tomoko.**

**- Prazer, o meu é Kagome.**

**Milhões de gotas caíram pela fonte do monge ao avistar as duas garotas se cumprimentando alegremente. Pelo jeito, nem haviam prestado atenção em sua maravilhosa performance.**

**- Sério mesmo que ele é um monge? – a moça falou, desconfiada. Colocou a mão perto da boca. - Não é um louco ou algo assim?**

**- Pode não parecer, mas ele é – Kagome respondeu, meio sem graça pelo amigo.**

**- Sério mesmo?! – a feição da moça tornou-se radiante.**

**- É...Por quê?**

**- Ai, não sabe o quanto estou precisando de alguém assim! Vocês podem me ajudar?**

**- Uai, acho.. que.. podemos – a ex-colegial revirou os olhos. Que o namorado não a ouvisse.**

**Inuyasha estava estatelado no solo. Escutava a conversa sem muita atenção, mas na última parte suas orelhinhas se moveram, interessadas. Levantou-se de supetão e foi até a menina, pegando-a pelo braço e afastando-a uns metros, sob o olhar confuso de Tomoko.**

**- Como assim podemos ajudar? Viemos buscar os tais fragmentos da Jóia, não espalhar boas ações por aí.**

**- Ai, Inuyasha. – a menina colocou a mão na cabeça, decepcionada. Pensou que nessa nova jornada ele agiria um tanto diferente das outras vezes. Afinal de contas, tinham passado por muita coisa. Mas ele continuava o grosso de sempre e ainda por cima, ignorante, já que não via a oportunidade logo à frente. - Não seja burro. Eu senti os fragmentos lá dentro não, é? Se ela nos deixar entrar será mais fácil procurá-los.**

**- Ah, tá – Inuyasha olhou para cima, analisando o que ela acabara de dizer. Fazia sentido. – Mas não vamos demorar muito, viu? Não vim aqui salvar donzelas em perigo.**

**- Tá certo, Inuyasha – Kagome bufou, sem estímulo. Donzelas em perigo?**

**- Você conversa com o seu cachorro? – Tomoko colocou-se entre eles, admirada.**

**- Ah?!? – o meio-youkai levou um susto com a repentina aparição da moça. Mas estava mesmo era irritado com o comentário que ela fizera. – Não sou cachorro dela!**

**- É, você é um youkai, né? – ela falou, sorrindo.**

**- Sou...- na verdade, um meio-youkai, pensou. Mas esse "detalhe" não precisava ser dito tão cedo.**

**- Desculpa, é que não tenho muito contato com youkais. Nosso vilarejo é bem calmo, graças ao senhor feudal que mora aqui. Ele é um grande comandante e um okamiyoukai. E meu marido.**

**- Nossa, imagina se ela tivesse tido contato com um youkai – Mirok comentou ao ouvir a palavra "marido", os olhos estreitados. **

**Kagome suspirou ante o comentário do amigo; ninguém merecia tanta descrição.**

**- Bom, mas no que quer que a ajudemos?**

* * *

**- Moro aqui com meu marido há pouco tempo. No momento ele está fora, estabelecendo relações com uma aldeia vizinha. **

**- Mas ninguém acompanha você? Que lugar vazio – Mirok deu uma boa olhada ao redor enquanto andavam pelo corredor. A beleza daquele castelo feudal cheio de alojamentos era maquiada pela falta de gente. Parecia um lugar...morto.**

**- Tinham as serventes, os guardas, a governanta. Costumávamos receber muita gente e festejar com os aldeões. Mas todos que moravam aqui se foram.**

**- Por quê? – Mirok mostrou-se bastante interessado. Para uma mulher daquelas ter sido deixada sozinha deveria ter um grande defeito: um baita chulé, por exemplo.**

**- Por que aqui existem – Tomoko parou de andar, deixando-os confusos. Olhou para trás, a feição enfadada. - Fantasmas.**

**- Fantamas....- o monge repetiu, analisando o lugar. Pelo menos não era chulé. - Mas não percebi nenhuma presença aqui.**

**- Aiiiiiii! – Kagome sentiu a espinha se arrepiar. Em um pulo, agarrou-se na manga vermelha de Inuyasha, buscando proteção. – Vocês sentiram isso?**

**- O quê? Eu não senti nada – o meio-youkai olhou inocente para os lados, depois para a menina trêmula. Viu a menina agarrada a seu corpo e enrubesceu: agora estava sentindo.. **

**Tomoko suspirou; já tinha se acostumado com esses arrepios. Recomeçou a andar, guiando os visitantes.**

**- São os fantasmas. Ninguém consegue ficar aqui por muito tempo – a jovem deu um sorriso triste. - Eles vivem me importunando.**

**- E por que você não vai embora? – Kagome perguntou, andando agarrada na veste de Inuyasha. Ela não ficaria em um lugar desses nem.... morta.**

**- Não posso, meu marido nunca aceitaria sair daqui. Porque foi aqui que ele morou.. com elas.**

**Tomoko parou em frente a um aposento e abriu a porta de escorrer. Só um aparador no canto do cômodo e velas espalhadas pelo chão. Nas paredes, dezenas de pergaminhos pregados, cada um contendo uma escritura.**

**- Mas são nomes de mulher – Kagome comentou, observando os escritos nas paredes.**

**- Sim, foram esposas do meu marido, agora já falecidas. Cada uma viveu com ele em um determinado momento de sua vida. E ele amou a todas; até hoje as ama.**

**- Nossa, mas são muitas...**

**A ex-colegial saiu de trás de Inuyasha e concentrou-se no que estava vendo. Que curioso. Para um homem ter tido tantas mulheres deveria ser bastante velho. E não conseguia imaginar Tomoko com alguém assim.**

**Os dizeres da jovem ressoaram em sua cabeça, de repente: "Até hoje as ama". Emburrada, olhou para o hanyou, que não parecia nem um pouco interessado na história. Não podia negar que ainda se sentia confusa quanto os sentimentos dele. **

**- Vai ficar aí? – Inuyasha chamou-a, já na porta.**

**A menina caminhou até ele, a feição fechada. Olhou por uns instantes para trás, para os pergaminhos. Até hoje ele as amava.**

* * *

**- O Mirok está purificando a casa. Acha que assim os fantasmas irão embora – Inuyasha aproximou-se da menina, sentada confortavelmente na varanda do castelo.**

**- Ele sabe o que está fazendo – Kagome levantou a cabeça com a aproximação dele, mas logo voltou a apoiá-la nos joelhos.**

**- Você está sentindo? - ouviu-o dizer, logo que sentou ao seu lado.**

**Avermelhou-se no mesmo momento. Claro que sentia, sempre sentiu. Desde a primeira vez que o viu preso à árvore sentiu aquele negócio diferente, um certo palpitar desgovernado no peito. **

**- Heim, Kagome? Os fragmentos estão por perto?**

**Riu baixo, de si mesma.. Era boba em esperar um diálogo romântico com ele. Seu olhar mirado para o chão brilhou diferente, sombrio como a escuridão.**

**- Não. A sensação sumiu.**

**Afundou o rosto nas pernas, fechando-se para ele. Sentia-se um tanto cansada, não só fisicamente. Prestando atenção agora, podia dizer que estava com sono. Não via a hora de Mirok terminar a purificação e se retiraram para os aposentos de dormir. **

**Inuyasha espiava Kagome de lado. Abriu a boca umas tantas vezes para dizer alguma coisa, mas nada saiu. Não conseguia pensar em nada. Emburrou-se, enfiando as mãos nas mangas de seu haori. Tinha que admitir que não levava jeito para coisa.**

**A menina estava quase dormindo: as pernas dobradas, o rosto afundado nos braços, que por sua vez estavam apoiados no joelho. Não era uma posição muito confortável, mas o sono estava falando mais alto. Acordou do cochilo que dera em um baita susto, por causa da mão de Inuyasha puxando-a para perto.**

**- Encosta aqui....- ele falou, visivelmente envergonhado.**

**Kagome olhou-o, avermelhada e surpresa. Que carinhoso ele estava sendo. Voltando a si, balançou a cabeça e afastou-se.**

**- Não precisa..**

**- O-oras – o hanyou gaguejou, sem graça. – Precisa sim.**

**Ela então fixou o olhar no dele, com um tanto de reserva. Ele retribuía com a boca reprimida e um grande rubor sobre o nariz. Kagome suspirou e encostou em seu braço, cedendo. Com a ação dela, Inuyasha levantou as sobrancelhas, o vermelho ainda cobrindo todo o seu rosto.**

**- Está bom assim? – levantou o braço e contornou-a, deixando-a apoiada em seu lado. O olhar terno sobre ela.**

**Kagome apenas balançou a cabeça, já com os olhos fechados. Estava muito melhor. Se bem que seu próprio coração acelerado não a deixava dormir. Sorriu contra ele. Podia perceber o mesmo palpitar no peito dele - Inuyasha também experimentava aquela estranha sensação.**

**Buscou o brilho dourado, já a sua espera. Riu levemente: era tão fofo o modo como ele a olhava quando queria beijá-la. Penetrante e insistente, esperando sua aprovação. E era o que mais queria no mundo. Levou a mão ao rosto dele, que fechou os olhos ante o seu contato. Aquilo fora....perturbador. Sua mão começou a tremer enquanto passeava sobre a pele do hanyou. Nervosa, ele a deixava tão nervosa.**

**Inuyasha então segurou a mãozinha trêmula bem rente ao seu rosto. Levou-a para baixo, enquanto ele mesmo se inclinava para ela, para beijá-la.**

**- Que cena linda – Mirok apareceu logo atrás deles, agachado, o nariz levemente arrebitado, com o seu conhecido ar de intrometido.**

**O casal quase teve um ataque ao perceber a presença do monge; de susto e vergonha. Soltaram-se, vermelhos da cabeça aos pés. Kagome até tentou esboçar uma desculpa ou algo do gênero, mas não conseguiu. **

**- Mas devem ser mais discretos se quiserem ficar aqui – o monge levantou-se, suspirando, sem dar muita atenção à falta de jeito dos amigos. - O jantar está pronto.**

* * *

**- Não sabem o quanto fico feliz de preparar isso para vocês! Meu marido deixou tanta comida, nem sabia mais o que fazer com ela – Tomoko riu, um tanto apreensiva. Que seus convidados gostassem da refeição.**

**- Está uma delícia,Tomoko. Muito obrigada. – Kagome saboreava mais uma vez a comida na boca. Olhou de canto para os garotos, que comiam como se não vissem alimento há anos. - E me desculpa por esses aí.**

**- Uma delícia?! Está maravilhoso!! – Inuyasha devorava com uma devoção surpreendente. - O que é?**

**- Parece macarrão...- Kagome analisou o pedaço que acabara de pôr na boca. Não tinha bem o formato de macarrão, mas o gosto se assemelhava bastante.**

**- Realmente bem melhor que a comida da Kagome! – o hanyou deixou escapar, a boca cheia de comida.**

**- O que você disse?! – a menina arrepiou-se toda, mas agora de raiva. **

**- Calma, ele não falou por mal – Tomoko tentou defender o meio-youkai. Uma gota gigante descia pela sua frente, nunca tinha visto uma mulher com uma feição tão assustadora (pior que a dos fantasmas que costumava ver). Pobre cachorrinho...**

**- Inuyasha! – Kagome simplesmente fechou os olhos, com as sobrancelhas franzidas e os dentes à mostra. - SEN...!**

**Já estava preparada para "sentar" o mal-educado, mas foi interrompida pelo mesmo, que se jogou contra ela. O que era aquilo? Uma manobra para fugir de seu "senta"? Ergueu-se um pouco do chão, pronta para brigar com ele – sua blusa cheia de comida! -, mas o que viu logo atrás do hanyou em cima de si a petrificou. **

**- Shii..fica quietinha, Ka – ele falou, olhando para trás, para os fantasmas. Fora rápido ao notar a figura que vinha em direção à Kagome.**

**Tomoko escondia o rosto entre as mãos, apavorada. Entre eles, mulheres esbranquiçadas, com seus olhares assustadoramente sem expressão, passeavam. Assombrações.**

**Mirok simplesmente fechara os olhos, sério. Sua purificação não havia surgido efeito. Mas pelo menos suas suspeitas estavam certas: eram almas de mulheres; seu estilo de quimono e cabelo davam mostra disso. Com certeza, das esposas falecidas do senhor.**

**- Ah! – Kagome exclamou, levando a mão ao pescoço.**

**- O que foi? O que aconteceu? – Inuyasha voltou à atenção para namorada. Como pensara ter protegido ela, assustou-se com seu grito.**

**A menina nada disse, apenas tirou a mão do pescoço, revelando o autor de seu brado.**

**- Myouga?!**

Continua...


	13. How it is

**How it is **(Como isso é)

O infortúnio do meio-youkai

**Kagome e Inuyasha rapidamente se levantaram, envergonhados quando se deram conta de sua situação - um em cima do outro, que vergonha. A menina com a mesma rapidez agarrou-se ao hanyou, ainda muito assustada. Ele olhou-a de canto, completamente vermelho, e depois voltou-se para a pulguinha, já em seu ombro.**

**- O que quer, velho Myouga?**

**- Só vim ver como estão as coisas. Me parecem bem - Myouga deu um risinho, observando Kagome agarrada ao meio-youkai. - Bom, mais ou menos - mas logo se lembrou das almas vagando entre eles.**

**- Ora, sua pulga intrometida! - Inuyasha irritou-se com a interferência. Não gostava nada de ter alguém vigiando sua vida. Deu-lhe um peteleco, fazendo-a voar para longe, para então voltar a atenção para quem realmente interessava. - Você está bem?**

**Kagome apenas acenou com a cabeça, sentada e enrolada ao meio-youkai. Os olhos dele a miravam intensamente, o que era um tanto constrangedor. Diria que a cena estava muito romântica e até digna de um beijo. Mas só uma gota desceu pela sua fronte ao sentir mais um vulto passando ao seu lado. **

**- Isto demora muito a acabar? - Mirok perguntou, um tanto preocupado com a demora. O que o intrigava ainda mais era que as almas nada faziam, apenas passeavam no cômodo.**

**- Não sei - Tomoko moveu as perninhas de onde estava, nervosamente. **

**O monge mexeu as sobrancelhas. Almas que apareciam do nada no meio da noite sem nenhum motivo aparente. Se fossem as ex-esposas do senhor do castelo, como ele suspeitava, talvez estivessem rancorosas quanto a nova menina que ocupava o cargo. Mas isso não respondia o fato delas permanecerem sem ação. **

**- Temos que fazer alguma coisa - ele já estava visivelmente irritado. Mulheres passeando por perto e sem possibilidade de tirar uma lasquinha? Que desaforo! - Talvez tenha um jeito - pensava em usar mais um pergaminho de purificação.**

**- Assim! - Tomoko levantou-se alegremente. O local se iluminou de imediato e as almas evaporaram no ar.**

**Todos a olharam estupefados, até a pequena pulga esmagada na parede. **

**- O que foi? - a jovem formou um biquinho, inocente.**

* * *

**- Não entendo porque se surpreenderam tanto.**

**- Foi só você se levantar e as almas sumiram. Foi bem estranho - Kagome respondeu, enquanto seguia Tomoko por um corredor. Estranho também era aquele lugar enorme completamente vazio. **

**- Isso sempre acontece - a jovem deu de ombros. Para ela não era novidade. Um dia, cansada de ser atormentada, levantou-se de supetão, disposta a encarar as assombrações que a cercavam. E como havia acontecido naquela noite, as almas apenas sumiram no ar, sem deixar rastros.**

**Pararam em frente a uma porta e Tomoko abriu espaço para que Kagome entrasse primeiro no aposento. A menina iluminou-se de imediato. Era um belo local, o mais bonito do castelo. As paredes enfeitadas de desenhos abstratos e o futon era acomodado em cima de uma tipo de madeira fina avermelhada, fazendo-o se assemelhar a um cama.**

**- Pode usar um quimono meu, se quiser. Vejo que o que usa está todo sujo.**

**- Eu agradeço.**

**Tomoko sorriu e foi até um pequeno móvel de madeira. Não havia gavetas, apenas os espaços que continham as roupas cuidadosamente dobradas. Kagome só observava o quarto, fascinada. Primeira vez em todo o tempo que esteve na Era Feudal que via algo tão semelhante à sua própria época. Claro que faltavam muitos recursos, mas era tudo tão arrumado e confortador. Perfeito para apropriar uma família. Pensando bem, no quarto havia só um futon grande, de casal.**

**- Dormiremos...é...na mesma cama..?**

**- Não dormirá comigo.**

**- C-como assim?**

**A jovem olhou-a, compreensiva. Aproximou-se com o quimono nos braços.**

**- Em respeito a minha posição devo dormir desacompanhada.**

**Kagome desanimou-se com a informação. Teria de ficar sozinha em um lugar como aquele, cheio de fantasmas. E Mirok e Inuyasha tinha sido instalados em um aposento tão afastado...É, a noite seria longa.**

**- Entendo...**

**- E em respeito a sua, não, senhorita Kagome?**

**- Ahhh, sim, claro! - a menina foi pega de surpresa com a pergunta. Enrubesceu da cabeça aos pés.**

**- Que bom - e assim, Tomoko entregou-lhe a roupa limpa e foi até o outro lado do quarto.**

**Abriu uma segunda porta que ali havia, que dava a um longo corredor. O percorreram - Kagome um tanto desconfiada - , até encontrarem uma outra porta. E novamente o rosto da ex-colegial se iluminou com a visão. Ainda mais do que antes. Era perceptível o pequeno quarto pertencer a uma criança. Nas paredes haviam desenhos coloridos e uma gigante boneca de pano dava graça a um canto do aposento.**

**- Aqui será o quarto do nosso filho quando tivermos um. Meu marido tem alguns filhos já crescidos, mas anseia por um nosso - Tomoko falou, abraçando-se. Sempre se arrepiava ao entrar naquele quarto; um arrepio bom, daqueles que se sente quando estamos diante de um sonho. E aquilo só aumentou ao ver Kagome deslizar a mão sobre os desenhos ilustrados, admiração em seus olhos. - Venho aqui quando estou com muito medo. As assombrações nunca chegaram até aqui.**

**- Obrigada..- a menina mal a ouviu, a atenção presa a decoração do quartinho. Um bebê..**

**- Acho que é o sonho de quase toda mulher ter um filho...- Tomoko olhava-a com afeição.**

**- É...**

**- E com você que o Mirok é casado?**

**- O quê? Não, não. Na verdade, com uma amiga.**

**- Sei - a jovem dirigiu-lhe agora um olhar um tanto malicioso. - Boa noite - colocou a vela em suas mãos no chão e ausentou-se, fechando a porta de escorrer.**

**- Boa...- Kagome só sussurrou, ainda fascinada. Nunca imaginara que pudesse existir um quartinho para bebês nessa Era. Jurava ser coisa inventada tempos depois, por alguma mãe apaixonada e com recursos mais evoluídos. Pois não. Sorriu, desenganada. Não podia estar mais feliz.**

**Colocou o quimono em cima do futon e preparou-se para tirar o seu. Lembrou-se de mais cedo ter se sentido exausta. Por um momento o sentimento passou, mas agora voltara com força maior. Suspirou, desamarrando a calça.**

**Uma limpada de garganta pôde ser ouvida. - Com licença, senhorita Kagome.**

**A menina deu um grito na hora, segurando a calça que já escorria para o chão. Era só o que faltava, um fantasma homem tarado: a voz era máscula. Que nada, apenas a velha pulga.**

**- O que faz aqui?!?**

**- Oh, me desculpe. Acabei me distraindo grudado a sua roupa..**

**Kagome arregalou os olhos. **

**- Que parte da roupa?!**

**A pulga deu um ou dois pulinhos, olhando ao redor. Há tempos que não via um quartinho como aquele; talvez o último pertencente ao pequeno Inuyasha.**

**- Percebi você um tanto animada quanto o assunto do bebê.**

**A menina avermelhou-se na hora. Myouga prestava atenção em coisas como essa, a próxima ação provável era do pequeno ir contar tudo ao meio-youkai.**

**- Engano seu - desmentiu.**

**- Os seus olhos tranbordando de ternura não me enganam - a pulguinha alcançou o nariz da menina, podendo olhá-la no olho.**

**- Isso não é da sua conta, com todo o respeito - Kagome sentiu-se incomodada com a proximidade (com os olhos nos seus não havia como inventar desculpas), e virou o rosto, esperançosa de ter o assunto acabado.**

**- Há algo que tenho que lhe dizer sobre isso, senhorita, e.. - Myouga falou, já no chão.**

**- Ouviu isso? - a menina de imediato pôs-se em guarda e rapidamente apossou-se do arco, atrelado às suas costas desde o ínicio da jornada e só repousado por uns instantes no chão enquanto jantava. A porta foi aberta com vigor e ela já preparada para atacar.**

**- Finalmente te achei - Inuyasha surgiu, fazendo Kagome suspirar, aliviada.**

**Ele deu um sorriso convencido e foi ao seu encontro. Olhou ao redor com curiosidade; lembrava a sua primeira infância, infantil e confortadora.**

**- Cuidado aqui, amo! - Myouga gritou, gesticulando desesperado, prestes a receber uma pisada do meio-youkai.**

**Inuyasha parou e lançou um olhar fulminante para baixo. E que raios aquela pulga estava fazendo ali? Abaixou-se, pegando-a pela roupinha, os dedos em pinça. **

**- O que faz aqui?**

**- E-eu só estava tendo uma conversa com a jovem Kagome..Ó, não pensa nada de mal. Se bem que Kagome é bem bonita e...**

**A frase foi cortada com o pontapé que Inuyasha lhe dera para fora do quarto. Aproveitou para fechar a porta. Ao virar-se surpreendeu-se com Kagome já com a outra roupa e pronta para dormir.**

**- E você? O que faz aqui?**

**- Vim ver se estava tudo bem - Inuyasha colocou as mãos nas mangas do haori enquanto via Kagome puxar um futon para perto de outro (o segundo provavelmente de quem estivesse velando o bebê).**

**- Estava com medo, pode falar.**

**- Ah? - o meio-youkai teve um inicial estado de choque para depois manifestar-se nervosamente. - Claro que não! Eu com medo? Não tenho medo de nada!!**

**- Pode ficar comigo, se quiser - Kagome proferiu, olhando para baixo, um tanto envergonhada. Ainda arrumava os futons, ajoelhada no chão.**

**Inuyasha calou-se no mesmo instante, fitando-a também ruborizado. **

**- P-pode ser.**

**Kagome sorriu e balançou a cabeça. De repente, um clique.**

**- Como chegou até aqui? Tomoko estava no outro quarto e...**

**- Ela não a vi lá, não.**

**- Não? - a menina estranhou.**

**Deu de ombros, provalvelmente tinha ido fazer algo importante. Encaminhou-se ao futon quentinho, reconfortada, e esperou que o namorado ocupasse seu lugar. Nada. Olhou para ele como quem dissesse "vai ficar aí?". E só então ele deu um tremelique de quem acordava de um transe e foi até ela. Desengonçado a princípio, como era seu modo de ser. Kagome riu e virou o corpo, logo sentindo-o ao seu lado. Suspirou, contente. Ao menos agora se sentia protegida. Adorava isso nele, a sensação de segurança que lhe passava. Os olhos poderiam ser fechados e um belo sonho embalado, o que seria quase impossível sem Inuyasha. Fantasmas perambulando por aí? Tremia só de pensar.**

**O meio-youkai, ao contrário, não tinha a pretensão de um sono doce e tranqüilo. Improvável com aquele corpo feminino repousando bem ao lado do seu - corpo a qual já possuira, ou que o tinha possuído, tanto faz. Percebeu-se nervoso ao se lembrar do ocorrido. Chegava a transpirar. **

**Pensou em dizer algo, transmitir a ela o que realmente queria. Mas era tão dificil. Aceitar que a amava e precisava dela já tinha sido tarefa árdua para o orgulhoso hanyou. Agora dizer que ansiava por fazer amor com ela....Inadmissível! Resolveu, então, domir. Ela não exercia poder assim tão grande que não pudesse ser resistido. Fechou os olhos, pronto a deixar a boba menina para lá. Silêncio. Apenas a respiração dela, ecoando em seus ouvidos. Não havia estalos, passos, ou ao menos ratos procurando alimento em meio a noite. Só a respiração calma.**

**Incomodado, reabriu os olhos. Virou-se para ela, apoiando a cabeça na mão, observando aquela que o obrigava a fazer e pensar coisas tão absurdas. Ficou tentado a acariciar os cabelos esparramados no futon; um cheiro tão delicado provinha deles. Até chegou a levar a mão bem próxima. Mas ficou só na vontade: não queria acordá-la, tão pacífica em seu sono. Poderia velá-la durante a noite interia...a vida inteira.**

**Kagome logo moveu-se e virou o corpo para olhá-lo. O olhar intenso dele não passara despercebido; podia senti-lo, dificultando seu descanso. Bocejou, enquanto se perguntava o que ele ainda fazia acordado.**

**- Sem sono?**

**Inuyasha apertou os olhos, talvez tentando absorver o que ela dizia. Vendo aquele rostinho inocente, aquela boca que ainda estava se acostumando a beijar, sentiu-se tentado de novo. Mas ela estava cansada, com certeza não o queria naquele momento. E não sabia como fazer direito; melhor deixar para outra noite, semana, ano.**

**- E-eu...não quero só isso - e então as palavras sairam, puras e simples, lembrando bastante quem as proferia. Mas era assim mesmo, um desejo tão puro e simples, não havia razão para tanto receio.**

**A menina desviou o olhar do dele, tímida. Demorou uns instantes para entender, mas sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava. Moveu os olhos de um lado para o outro, os pensamentos fervilhando. Queria tanto que ele a procurasse e finalmente acontecera. Seu corpo começava a esquentar e ficar levemente dormente.**

**O falta de resposta dela o incomodou. Deitou de novo, olhando para o teto decorado. Fitava-o, sério e pensativo. Sentia uma certa decepção e talvez um arrependimento. Mas fora tão sincero, que não havia mais nada a ser dito. Sentiu-a se mover e olhou-a de canto, aquela fugaz esperança por uma modificação de idéia. E então viu-a, maravilhado, tirar a parte de cima do quimono.**

(HENTAI LEVE)

**O coraçãozinho de Kagome estava descompassado. De novo estava lá, tão exposta e suscetível a ele. Da outra vez, fora mais um ato impensado e fora de controle. Mas agora ele a queria de verdade.**

**Inuyasha comprimiu as sobrancelhas, um tanto bravo e envergonhado. Na verdade, desconcertado com o próprio desejo, mas não o negaria agora. Não quando ele havia sido prontamente atendido. **

**Kagome arfava, olhando as próprias pernas dobradas, esperando a reação dele. Nada faria (até porque tinha sido Inuyasha que propora iniciar o ato), e ele logo veio - o corpo masculino vindo repousar em cima do seu. Entreabriu-as automaticamente para acomodá-lo. Pôde perceber o olhar dele sobre si, o respirar tímido em seu rosto, mas não ousava olhá-lo: os olhos fixos naquele ponto.**

**O hanyou então segurou em seu queixo e a beijou. E finalmente sentiu-a se entregar. Apoiava os cotovelos no futon enquanto a beijava e logo buscou apoiou só com uma mão; a outra pousada suavemente sobre o seio desnudo da menina. Engraçado que ela não se movia, apenas ficara ali, extremamente possessiva.**

**O beijou cessou e eles se entreolharam, vermelhos. "Aquilo" era tão novo para eles. Inuyasha tinha a feição séria, mas por dentro estava deliciado com o que ela lhe proporcionava. Abaixou as mãos até a parte inferior do quimono dela e foi puxando. Acabou ajoelhado entre as pernas dela, retirando completamente a peça. Não tirava os olhos dela, atento a qualquer reação que ela esboçasse.**

**Totalmente em silêncio - só as respirações arfantes emitindo som - , ele deitou-se novamente sobre ela. Kagome arriscou tocá-lo nos ombros enquanto ele a procurava. Desengonçado, a encontrou e então deslizou para dentro, com uma força um tanto descalculada, o que a fez apertar os olhos com força.**

**Ele levou uma mão ao seu rosto, preocupado, sendo retribuído com o abrir de seus olhos. Começou a se mover, descompassado, tentando adquirir um ritmo. Estava ali de novo, era tão irreal que nem parecia estar acontecendo. Pelo que se lembrava, nunca imaginou ficar com uma mulher assim concretamente. Só Kagome para ensiná-lo, para fazê-lo sentir tanto prazer!**

**Deu uma estocada mais forte enquanto ela começava a gemer - gemidos tímidos e baixos, que faziam sua espinha estremecer. Ela gostava! O que o deixava mais feliz era que ela gostava! Seu corpo de meio-youkai não servia só para lutas, podia demostrar seu amor fisicamente para quem amava e ser plenamente aceito. Apertou os dentes com o clímax logo chegando, aquela novidade tão intensa.**

**Kagome olhou-o, deitada embaixo dele. Observou maravilhada a expressão de prazer dele, com os olhos apertados, como se quase não suportando. E então sorrriu. Podia fazê-lo sentir aquilo. Podia fazê-lo sentir-se tão bem. **

**Inuyasha recostou em seu ombro, totalmente exausto, sendo recebido por um abraço. Era pior do que se estivesse em um grande batalha. Aquela mulher era capaz daquilo! E mais surpreendido estava consigo mesmo, aquele meio-youkai solitário fazendo amor. E exatamente com a pessoa que fizera tudo por ele! Exatamente, ela faria tudo. Até entregar-se de corpo para alguém que não muito fizera por ela. O hanyou nada fez para que Kagome se apaixonasse, apenas aconteceu. E ele sempre seria grato por isso.**

**Ela respirava calma, abraçada a ele. Fora um pouco rápido, nem dando tempo para satisfazê-la completamente, mas não importava. Tê-lo ali já era o bastante. Além do mais teriam outras vezes, novas chances para que ele a levasse ao orgamo. Viu-o se erguer um pouco de repente. Estava ruborizado o que a fez ficar sem graça também.**

**- ....Vamos...fazer de novo? - ele quase gaguejou. Era impossível não perceber a inocência em sua voz. Mas já tinha aprendido a demonstrar o que sentia, ou pelo menos estava começando a aprender.**

**E sem esperar a resposta dela (perceptível no belo sorriso que ela lhe dera), recomeçou os movimentos.**

* * *

**- Você me parece bem cansado, Inuyasha - Mirok comentou. Era a décima vez que o amigo bocejava.**

**Estavam sentados na varanda do castelo, esperando algo acontecer. Inuyasha com o queixo apoiado na mão, visivelmente entediado, e o olhar perdido.**

**- Estou é com fome.**

**- A sra. Tomoko tinha que sumir logo agora - o monge olhou para cima, entonação de puro sofrimento.**

**O meio-youkai apenas bufou. Os dois sentiam o estômago vazio e os pensamentos na deliciosa comida da jovem só pioravam a situação. Myouga nem podia falar muito sobre o assunto, já que nada provara da refeição, mas Inuyasha tinha uma opinião bem formada. Só de pensar sua barriga já roncava; a refeição que fizera seu paraíso na noite anterior. Bem, pelo menos, parte dele.**

**Os três permaneceram entretidos com os próprios pensamentos até a chegada de Kagome (que estava dormindo, veja bem). Vestia o belo quimono que Tomoko lhe emprestara: azul, com delicadas flores brancas bordadas.**

**- Nossa, senhorita Kagome, você está bem bonita - Mirok elogiou, os olhos brilhando.**

**- Ai, você acha? Brigada - a menina inspecionou o quimono emprestado, um tanto envergonhada.**

**Inuyasha continuou na mesma posição, apenas revirou os olhos. Continuou a ouvir a conversinha dos dois sem ação. Monge atrevido.**

**- E o que estão fazendo aqui?**

**- Tomoko sumiu, e acho que estamos esperando algo acontecer. **

**- Sumiu? **

**- É - Mirok respondeu. Suspirou, levantando-se. - Melhor irmos procurar mais uma vez. Bora, Inuyasha.**

**O hanyou moveu as orelhinhas, entendendo o recado, mas demorou um pouco a se levantar. Esperou o monge se afastar um pouco e o fez, parando em frente a Kagome e beijando-a de leve.**

**- Eu volto logo.**

**- Tá...- ela deu uma leve estremecida. E ele ainda era capaz de fazer isso com ela! Viu-o passar e seguir o monge, e suspirou. Resolveu sentar e esperar, caso Tomoko aparecesse. Sentiu uma leve dor no pescoço, levando a mão com força ao local: Myouga.**

**- Podemos continuar a conversa de antes? - a pulga falou com uma voz engraçada, esmagada na palma de Kagome.**

**- Que conversa?**

**- Senhorita Kagome - Myouga recompôs-se e se colocou no ombro da menina, que tinha a feição curiosa. - Creio que deseja ter um filho de Inuyasha.**

**- O QUÊ?!? - Kagome arregalou os olhos, vermelha, ruborizada, sem graça, sem jeito, sem chão. - Já te falei que...**

**- Talvez isso não seja possível, senhorita.**

**- Hã? **

**- Inuyasha é um hibrído, o que traz certas vantagens, como a imensa força que ele possuiu, resultante da união de raças. Mas tem extremas desvantagens como a falta de controle perante seu poder e o preconceito que sofre. E outra grande desvantagem é que, por causa da mistura de sangues completamente diferentes, a maioria dos híbridos são infertéis. O que eu estou querendo dizer..**

**- In-fer-téis? - os olhos da menina se encheram d'água automaticamente.**

Continua....


	14. Who you are

**Who you are** (Quem você é)

O segredo de Tomoko

**- Sra. Tomoko! Ai, mas onde essa mulher se meteu? Ei, sra. Tomoko! - Mirok passava mais uma vez por aquele corredor. Na verdade, pensava ter atravessado a quarta ou a quinta vez aquele lugar. Bom, admitia, estava perdido. **

**Mas que castelo imenso! Parou, com a mão na testa e suspirou. A imagem da mulher e das crianças surgiu em sua cabeça nesse momento e um sorriso serelepe veio brincar em seus lábios. Estavam longe um do outro há tão pouco tempo e já sentia aquela saudade apertar no peito. A mão direita repousada em sua face tinha a textura lisa, uma mão normal, prova de que os anos de preocupação haviam chegado ao fim.**

**- Ahh! MeuDeusdoCéu! - deu um sobressalto, seu habitual traje roxo sendo puxado repentinamente.**

**- Senhor monge..- uma vozinha doce o chamou. Doce e conhecida.**

**- Não faça mais isso, - ainda com os olhos esbugalhados, virou-se para ela. - Quase morri do coração!**

**Tomoko deu um sorriso triste e abaixou o rosto, encostando-o em seu tronco. Mirok mudou logo de feição, ficando confuso ao ver a face angelical parecendo tão preocupada. Era engraçado chamá-la de senhora, uma menina tão novinha e meiga. Os braços dela o rodearam, buscando proteção, em um abraço desconfortavelmente desesperado.**

- **Err..senhora - Mirok mostrou-se muito encabulado com a atitude dela. Suspendeu as mãos, em um gesto respeitoso para não tocar na distinta mulher. Era só o que faltava, um homem como ele sendo respeitoso. Havia algo de muito errado ali.**

**Abaixou o rosto para ela quando o chamou uma vez mais. Sentia uma energia tão estranha emanar de seu corpinho, estava tão assustada. Talvez nem percebesse se ele tirasse uma casquinha.**

**- Tomoko...**

**- A Sango não ia gostar nada disso - Inuyasha apareceu, as mãos na manga, já estreitando os olhos para o amigo pervertido.**

**- I-Inuyasha! Não é o que você está pensando! Eu..**

**Mirok olhou para a menina agarrada em seu tronco e viu que a cena estava muito difícil de ser explicada. Tomoko não parecia muito interessada com a chegada do meio-youkai, não movera um só dedo de seu protetor. O monge apenas deixou os braços penderem para o lado e bufou; não havia mesmo escapatória, muito menos como se explicar.**

**O hanyou arqueou uma sobrancelha diante da cena. Prestando atenção agora, confirmava algo que há muito lhe incomodava: não sentia cheiro nenhum proveniente da estranha jovem. Pensara ser algum problema com o seu focinho - inebriado com o cheiro de uma certa fêmea -, mas desde o começo nenhum odor provinha de Tomoko. Será que o seu marido a havia marcado para que nenhum homem se aproximasse? Já ouvira falar de algo assim, mas não se importara muito com isso.**

**- Feh..não pensei em nada - o meio-youkai deu meia-volta, deixando o casal para trás. Aquilo realmente não era do seu interesse, a única que lhe envolvia era uma certa menina de olhos chocolate.**

* * *

**- Oi - o hanyou aproximou-se da ex-colegial, que esperava na varanda. A manhã ainda clara, um galho cheio de flores acentuado ao sol em uma árvore próxima. Sentou-se também, rodeando ela com as pernas e colocando as mãos nos próprios joelhos, mais uma aproximação íntima que vinha tendo permissão e coragem de realizar. **

**Kagome permaneceu do mesmo modo, sentada sobre os joelhos e apertando o tecido do belo quimono azul. Suas mãos fecharam-se com mais força sobre ele ao sentir o namorado posicionando-se atrás de si. Estava tão dolorida por dentro, tão magoada. Frustração era a palavra. Teve aquela imensa vontade de chorar, mas se conteve, mordendo o lábio inferior com um pouco mais de energia do que deveria. Deixou que seu pescoço pendesse para trás até que sua nuca encostasse ao ombro confortador de Inuyasha, que olhou-a com a carinha boba de sempre, sem compreender muito o que se passava (lê-se nada). **

**Ele não tinha culpa. A culpada ela era própria, com seus desejos tão infantis e egoístas. Não estava feliz lá com ele? Não fora capaz de desistir de toda comodidade da outra Era só para ficar ao lado de quem amava? Razão para estar tão melancólica assim não havia: talvez só aquela agonia fininha no peito. Não poderia ser mãe!!! – não de um bebê de Inuyasha. E haveria alguém mais com quem ela gostaria de ter um filho?**

"_Mas não fique assim, senhorita - Myouga incomodou-se com a face tristonha após sua inconveniente manifestação. - Durante a lua nova, Inuyasha se apossa de seu sangue humano e é bem possível que possa procriar nesse momento"._

**Kagome contraiu as sobrancelhas, lágrimas formando-se em seus olhos. Lá no fundo, havia uma esperança. Quem sabe não riria de toda aquela tristeza mais adiante? Uma pequena esperança a qual ela se agarraria com todas as forças.**

**- Ô, Inuyasha! Você nem me deixou explicar! - Mirok chegou, resmungando. Depois de muita calma, conseguira colocar Tomoko quieta em um aposento, tão assustada – logo quando estava aflito de conversar com Inuyasha! Nem podia imaginar se o acontecido chegasse aos ouvidos de sua mulher.**

**- Não é para mim que você tem que se explicar - o hanyou olhou-o, ressabiado. Incomodava-se mais por ele estar atrapalhando uma ocasião tão pessoal que vivenciava com Kagome. Pensava em se mudar para alguma montanha escondida, onde pudesse ficar com a menina só para ele. É, talvez fizesse isso.**

"**Isso ainda não me responde se Sango ficará sabendo ou não", Mirok pensou, angustiado. Já podia ver a cara monstruosa da esposa e das milhões de desculpas que teria de inventar – dessa vez até que ele não era de todo culpado -, e do gelo que ela lhe daria por alguns dias (o famoso "dormir no sofá" ainda não tinha sido inventado). Só o tempo – e um pouco de sorte. Que Inuyasha não dissesse nada! – mostrariam o que ia acontecer. Suspirou, aceitando a situação (sorte, sorte!) e mudou de assunto.**

**- Acho que devemos acabar logo com esses fantasmas. Tomoko anda assustada demais.**

**- Acharam ela? - Kagome olhou para o monge e depois para detrás, para Inuyasha. Com a aproximação dela, o hanyou moveu-se ligeiramente para trás – provavelmente para observar melhor aquela face tão querida -, os dois olhando-se com uma expressão infantil. Ela, um tanto confusa com o movimento dele (até esqueceu-se do que ia falar, perdida naqueles olhos de cores únicas), e ele, completamente fascinado.**

**- O que há com vocês? - Mirok estupefou-se. Nunca vira os amigos tão...meiguinhos? **

**- E como pensa em fazer isso? – o meio-youkai levantou-se, em parte para fugir da sensação estranha que Kagome lhe passava. - Sua purificação não funcionou – arregaçou as mangas. Tinham é que ter seguido sua cabeça desde o principio e partido para briga; mesmo que não soubesse exatamente o que atingir.**

**- Hmm..- Mirok pareceu consultar uma biblioteca interior. - A cauda de um youkai.... balança... para afastar o mal que nos cerca! É isso!**

**- Isso é um tipo de ensinamento Buda, Mirok? - a ex-colegial fitou-o, incrédula. Cada coisa maluca que saia da boca do monge.**

**- Inuyasha, já sabe o que tem que fazer – Mirok olhou-o com segurança.**

**- Feh...**

**O meio-youkai cruzou os braços com desdém. Aproveitou que o amigo desviou-se um pouco, analisando as paredes, talvez à procura de alguma energia sinistra, e abaixou-se, apoiando-se na ponta dos pés e em uma mão.**

**- Não vou demorar muito - e em uma atitude pouco convencional, depositou um beijo sobre a face da namorada, que enrubesceu na hora como resposta.**

**- Ah, ele já foi - Mirok voltou-se e constatou que, apesar da bufada, o hanyou acatara suas ordens. Notou também uma Kagome muito avermelhadinha. - Por que está... - levou um dedo à própria bochecha, referindo-se a cor incomum da amiga -** **assim? **

**A ex-colegial apenas balançou a cabeça, como que se desviasse do assunto. Abaixou o rosto, a mão delicadamente colocada sobre a face beijada. Como amava o Inuyasha. Apesar de tudo que passaram e ainda passavam, o meio-youkai lhe coloria a vida. Por isso suportaria tudo, até essa pequena dificuldade. Por ele.**

* * *

**- Onde eu vou arrumar um youkai com cauda? - Inuyasha corria entre a vegetação próxima ao castelo. Engraçado que vira poucos youkais naquela floresta, o maior e mais forte que encontrara fora um youkai lagarta. - Que bela tarefa aquele monge foi me arrumar!**

**Pulava de um lugar para o outro e quando dava a sorte de achar algum demônio, nada de rabo. Ou cauda, seja lá o que era. Abaixou-se no chão, encostando seu nariz treinado no solo úmido. Ô florestinha molhada aquela! Com suas grandes árvores esverdeadas e pedras cobertas de musgo. Tinha vontade de espirrar o tempo todo. **

**Procurou algum rastro de youkai recente: tinha más lembranças de um youkai com cauda, na verdade, uma longa cauda felpuda.** **De repente, uma pista. Arrastando-se no chão, seguiu-a, com movimentos precisos que nem os de um felino. Certo que era um cachorro, mas a natureza às vezes se confunde. Continuou com sua busca, até chegar a uma bela cauda (ou rabo) marrom, balançando em uma moita. Que graça! Deveria ser um macaquinho desavisado. Contente com sua própria rapidez, agarrou a cauda com força, um sorriso triunfante nos lábios.**

**O youkai do outro lado se eriçou e virou-se com raiva. Tinha mais ou menos uns 8 metros.**

* * *

**Mirok afastou-se, as mãos na parede detectando as energias negativas. Como ele suspeitava: o centro de irradiação era mesmo o aposento com os nomes das mulheres. Achava bastante estranho um homem cultuar suas ex-esposas assim, a ponto de deixar cravado suas memórias nas paredes de seu próprio lar. Era autopunição demais para seu gosto.**

**Kagome no mesmo instante seguiu o monge. Nunca que ficaria sozinha mais uma vez em um lugar como aquele (sem Inuyasha por perto!). Chegaram até o quarto; o monge buscando o melhor canto para iniciar o novo ritual de purificação. Analisou a face compenetrada do amigo, comparando-a mentalmente com o olhar feliz que sempre dirigia aos seus filhos: um ótimo pai.**

**- Deve sentir muita falta das crianças...**

**- É verdade. As meninas são um pouco levadas demais e o bebê anda chorando muito durante a noite - Mirok sorriu, resignado, ao pensar no trabalho que Sango estava tendo com Hiroshi. E nem estava lá para ajudá-la. - Mas são a minha vida.**

**- Ah...- a ex-colegial abaixou a cabeça. Surpreendera-se com a resposta do monge, já que pensara ter dito aquilo apenas para si mesma.**

**As únicas imagens que conseguia ver era de Inuyasha batendo ou gritando no Shippou. Podia contar nos dedos às vezes em que ele fora legal ou compreensivo com o filhote. Ela não estava preparada para cuidar de um bebê sozinha. Conhecia muito bem o lado doce e simpático de Inuyasha, mas não podia dizer com certeza se era esse lado que ele demonstraria para a criança. Fez um biquinho, desconfiada. Talvez a razão para o namorado não poder lhe dar bebês.**

**- Por que esse assunto...Ah! Sra. Tomoko! - Mirok emendaria a conversa se a chegada de Tomoko não desviasse a atenção. - Sente-se melhor?**

**A jovem apenas balançou a cabeça, ainda um pouco tonta. Não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido, apenas do mal-estar terrível que sentira. Kagome deu um sorriso triste para ela (linda em seu quimono verde com bordas pretas, e seu habitual coque negro na ponta da cabeça), que respondeu com o mesmo gesto, e se retirou. Precisava de um tempo sozinha. Com a tristeza até esqueceu-se do medo que sentia cada vez que ficava sem companhia naquele estranho lugar.**

* * *

**- Oras, seu!**

**Inuyasha pulava de um lado para o outro, desviando dos ataques do ofendido youkai macaco. Seus golpes eram fortes, faziam buracos no chão, e seus dentes e chifres pontiagudos davam-lhe um aspecto diabólico. O meio-youkai parou e pensou em pegar a Tessaiga, mas não valia a pena para um youkai aparentemente tão fraco. Podia ser grande, mas sua energia era muito baixa - assim como seu QI. A batalha seria rápida.**

**Em um salto, pulou nas costas do youkai, que começou a balançar desesperadamente de um lado para o outro, tentando arrancar o inimigo de cima de si. Estava só tirando um cochilo escondido na moita, o lugar mais calmo que encontrara, e não esperava mesmo uma visita tão inoportuna.**

**- Aha! Agora te peguei! - formando a mão em punho, Inuyasha arremeteu um golpe em sua nuca, que o fez tombar no solo, inerte. **

**O hanyou caiu no chão em pé, com a destreza de um gato (acho que estamos confundindo as coisas), a mão ainda em punho, e os olhos fechados em uma expressão convencida. O pobre youkai tombado, com um imenso galo atrás da cabeça.**

**- Isso não vai doer nadinha - desembainhando a espada, preparou-se para desferir um corte sobre a cauda, agora frágil diante dele.**

* * *

- **Cheguei! - Inuyasha atingiu o castelo, Kagome já não estava na varanda. Seguindo seu cheiro, chegou até o aposento onde se encontrava, apressado como um garotinho apaixonado. Deixa estar que ela lhe pagaria por toda aquela emoção boba que o forçava a transpor.**

**- Inuyasha! Vem logo aqui! - Mirok gritou lá de longe; tinha percebido pelo barulho que o amigo tinha chego.**

**O meio-youkai nem lhe deu ouvidos, primeiramente falaria com a namorada. Abriu a porta, e qual foi seu espanto ao vê-la de costas...chorando?!? Arregalou os olhos, não sabia dizer se estava decepcionado, aborrecido, ou algo do tipo. Mil coisas vieram à sua cabeça: que ela tinha se machucado, que alguém lhe fizera mal. Tinha prometido protegê-la com a sua vida, o rompimento dessa promessa lhe doía só de pensar. Não! Era inconcebível! Seus músculos se retesaram na hora e um ódio incomum tomou conta de si.**

**- Kagome...- ela não se moveu. Sentiu um certo calafrio ao ouvir a voz de Inuyasha. Não queria que ele tivesse lhe visto assim e nem tinha como esclarecer a incômoda situação. Diria a ele que queria um bebê, algo que ele não poderia lhe dar e que, ainda por cima, não o achava capaz de cuidar de uma criança? **

**- Kagome! - ele chamou-a com mais energia. Quem que tivesse feito mal a sua companheira haveria de se ver brutalmente castigado. E ela lhe diria quem fora, ah, se diria!**

**- Inuyasha! - mais uma vez a voz de Mirok veio importuná-lo. Inuyasha bufou e resolveu entregar a tal cauda ao amigo antes que ele tivesse um ataque. Retirou-se, nada dito a Kagome. Logo acertaria as contas com ela.**

**A menina suspirou trêmula e esfregou as lágrimas, aliviada com o adiamento da conversa (ou discussão) que teria com o namorado. E que explicações daria? Estava sendo tão boba, tão chata. E ela também tinha uma promessa a ser cumprida: uma promessa antiga, a feita para Kikyou.**

* * *

**- Ah, finalmente! Como..- Mirok alegrou-se com a chegada do amigo. Inuyasha entregou-lhe o objeto com brusquidão e com a mesma arrogância se retirou, deixando o monge confuso.**

**- Ele não me parece bem - Tomoko comentou, vendo o meio-youkai sair com a cara amarrada. Tudo bem que ele não possuía as feições mais doces do mundo, mas agora parecia bem irritado.**

**- Bom, temos que terminar isso aqui - o monge virou-se para o canto que havia escolhido em todo o aposento. Claro que estava preocupado com Inuyasha - mais cedo ele parecia tão bem -, mas tinha um trabalho a ser cumprido primeiro. - Tomoko, pode me ajudar um minuto?**

**A jovem sorriu e saiu de seu lugar (uma bela almofadinha branca em que apoiara os joelhos), pronta a acatar qualquer pedido do homem. A primeira vista não gostara muito dele: um monge tarado não era lá boa companhia, mas agora lhe dirigia uma grande afeição. Ele lembrava bem o seu marido, com o seu jeito protetor e calmo. As perninhas brancas e finas a guiaram até seu benfeitor e ele virou-se rapidamente.**

**- Segura isso aqui - sem olhar direito para onde ela estava, levou a mão com força até ela, exatamente a que segurava a cauda amarronzada. E qual a sua surpresa quando não sentiu choque nenhum, apenas sua mão atravessando livremente o ar. - Tomoko?!**

* * *

**- Inuyasha..me deixa um pouco sozinha..- Kagome ouviu a porta ser aberta mais uma vez.**

**Não estava a fim de conversar, não estava a fim de nada, só de pensar um pouco. Sentia-o ainda parado atrás de si, como se esperasse alguma coisa. **

**- Inuyasha, eu já falei que...- cansada, resolveu encará-lo, quem sabe assim entendia. **

**- Sacerdotisa...**

Continua....


	15. Existence 1 e 2

**Existence 1**(Existência 1)

Ameaça

**Aquela voz definitivamente não era de Inuyasha: baixa, rouca...assustadora. Virou o rosto, rezando para que não fosse quem ela pensava ser. Seus olhos arregalaram-se de medo; bem atrás de si, os mesmos cabelos vermelhos eriçados, o mesmo olhar odioso que a fizera estremecer dias antes. O youkai, com uma armadura escura cobrindo seu peito e um haori branco salpicado com manchas negras, passou a língua pela boca, deliciado com a visão da sua tão desejada presa.**

**Não havia como se defender. Ele começou a andar em sua direção, cada passo como um golpe duro em sua alma. E então estava bem perto, aquela energia sinistra impregnando o ar e seu corpo, adentrando pelos poros de sua pele. **

**O youkai ergueu uma das mãos, o antebraço protegido pela mesma armadura negra, as garras de um predador feroz, e rapidamente desferiu um tapa no rosto da menina. Kagome tombou no chão com o impacto. Apoiando-se em um dos braços, levou os dedos da outra mão ao ferimento: três cortes abertos e mais um arranhão em uma das bochechas - por pouco não pegara o olho. O temor era perceptível em suas pupilas dilatadas. Poucas vezes se sentira com tanto medo, mesmo quando lutavam contra Naraku e suas crias. Era como se a escuridão estivesse ali, rindo de sua fraqueza. Ele era a **_escuridão._

_- _**Me entregue!**

**A menina contraiu as sobrancelhas, assustada com o brado dele. Correria dali se suas pernas não estivessem retesadas de tanto nervoso, e se o youkai não estivesse entre ela e a porta.**

**- Me entregue a Jóia!**

**O baque agora foi mais forte. O que ele estava pedindo? Não havia Jóia! Ela tinha sumido e levado consigo Naraku, as intermináveis lutas e as perdas do passado. Seu coração começou a bater mais ligeiro. A Jóia não existia mais, não queria que existisse.**

**O youkai lançou-lhe um olhar de ódio por não ter resposta, um ódio intenso e antigo. Tinha certeza que estava com ela. E arrancaria a força como não tinha conseguido nas fontes termais. **

**Kagome encolheu-se quando viu que ele atacaria de novo. Seria fatal dessa vez. Apertou os olhos e a vida da ex-colegial simplesmente passou: sua infância, a escola, família, quando conheceu Inuyasha, Kaede, Mirok, Shippou, Sango, Kouga, lutas, brigas, sorrisos. Tudo virou escuridão. **

* * *

**Mirok segurou o Shakujou (bastão usado por monges), colocando-se em guarda. Tomoko era um fantasma também! Nunca que isso passaria por sua cabeça: não havia nenhuma energia ruim vinda dela, ela possuía calor, conseguia tocar nos objetos...era bem humana! Mas o ensinamento não errava: se o rabo a afastou, haveria um motivo certo. **

**- O que foi, senhor monge? – a vozinha de Tomoko era apreensiva. Podia ver o receio nos olhos de Mirok. Era ela quem estava causando isso nele? Deu um passo em sua direção, querendo se aproximar daquele por quem nutria tanto afeto.**

**- Não se aproxime! – Mirok gritou, nervoso. **

**A jovem parou, o semblante triste. Não havia porquê ter medo, nunca o machucaria. Não alguém que se parecia tanto com seu marido. Tentou mais uma vez se aproximar, recomeçando a andar até ele.**

**- Já disse para não se aproximar! **

**Tomoko não obedeceu, já estava bem perto. O monge revolvia os olhos, procurando uma saída: a menina de quimono verde cada vez mais próxima. Então, em uma atitude rápida, levou a mão para trás, a palma aberta, prensando a cauda na parede. Ela foi absorvida e, junto das palavras proferidas pelo monge (estava tão nervoso que quase atropelou tudo), fez com que uma luz forte tremeluzisse por todo o castelo.**

**Um por um, os espíritos das mulheres desprenderam-se de seus respectivos pergaminhos: Yin, Masaro, Aika, Chika, Hajine, Mana, Haruka, Houshi, Jin, Hideko, Katsumi, Kayo, Emi, Kenta, Kiishi, Amaya, Yumi, Madoka, Sayushi, Yumi, Fuyuki ,Yasu. Emitiam um gemido triste, angustiante, pareciam sentir dor. Atravessavam o teto e quando encontravam o céu iluminado pelo brilho cálido do sol, dissipavam-se, transformando-se em **_nada._

**Alguns aldeões pararam o trabalho de arar e olharam para cima, abismados; as almas evaporando-se sob a fraca luz da tarde. Sabiam que o castelo mal-assombrado sempre fora estranho, principalmente agora, depois que aqueles três jovens esquisitos chegaram e adentraram a morada. **

**Nada acontecera a Tomoko; apenas seus cabelos dançaram pelo movimento das almas, desalinhando seu belo coque negro, seu quimono verde balançando com o ar revolto. A imagem do castelo lentamente se transformou - de um lugar vivo e cheio de beleza passou a mostrar sua verdadeira forma: um casarão velho e abandonado. Tudo tinha sido uma ilusão.**

**Mirok abriu a boca, estarrecido. O que faria agora?**

* * *

**Inuyasha encontrava-se encostado a uma das pilastras da varanda, os braços e os pés cruzados. Sozinho. Fora assim que ficara quando Kagome tinha ido embora. Sempre sozinho, vagando sem rumo por aí. Os amigos demonstravam preocupação, a velha Kaede, mas sabiam que nada podia ser feito: o meio-youkai havia perdido a razão de estar ali e não tinha mais um objetivo certo. Apenas suportar.**

**Mas ela voltara. No fundo, sempre imaginou o dia que ela voltaria. E sempre fora o seu objetivo ficar com ela. Ninguém sabia o quanto tinha doído àquela vez em que decidira morrer junto de Kikyou; não era o que realmente desejava, mas era o certo a fazer. **

**E o que seria o certo agora? Kagome estava chorando! Podia ver a imagem do sorriso dela claro em sua mente, aquele sorriso que tanto lhe ajudara, o fizera acreditar nas coisas. Olhou para cima, o semblante aflito: precisava daquilo. Não sabia exatamente o quê, mas faria tudo para tê-lo de volta. **

**Uma sensação estranha o tirou de seus pensamentos. Desencostou-se e percebeu, abismado, que a pilastra atrás de si apodrecera.**

**- Mas o que é isso..?!**

**Olhou em volta: todo o castelo na mesma situação. Sentiu uma ameaça próxima e tratou de se apressar de encontro aos amigos. Algo estava acontecendo e não parecia ser nada bom. Chegou ao corredor e logo viu um vulto vindo em sua direção. Preparou-se para algum ataque, mas percebeu a roupa preta e roxa: Mirok.**

**- O que houve?**

**O monge sentiu-se aliviado ao ver o amigo. Pôs-se ao seu lado, respirando rápido, e olhando em direção ao corredor escuro. Inuyasha olhou para ele e depois também para o corredor, curioso sobre o que tanto o monge olhava.**

**- Tomoko também é um fantasma, cara. O rabo desviou dela quando estava fazendo a purificação.**

"**Por isso ela não tinha cheiro", a resposta chegou ao meio-youkai como um clique. Apressou o passo, deixando o monge para trás.**

**- Vou procurar a Kagome!**

**Mirok olhou-o se afastar, pensando no que poderia fazer agora. De repente, um barulho em um aposento próximo desviou sua atenção. Olhou de lado, ressabiado. E quando voltou a olhar para frente, deu de cara com a jovem sorrindo.**

**- Ahh!! – deu um grito um tanto...afeminado, e saiu correndo.**

**Tomoko olhou-o se afastar, a carinha inocente. Nossa, como ele corria.**

* * *

**Inuyasha passava pelos aposentos, gritando pela namorada. Merda, e aquele castelo tinha que ser grande assim. Onde Kagome tinha se metido? Passou apressado por mais um quarto. Parou. Andou para trás, prestando mais atenção ao aposento que acabara de transpor. Não dava para enxergar direito, mas tinha uma coisa lá: uma bolha negra? Aproximava-se ao poucos, e, de repente, algo pulou em cima de si. Caído no chão, buscou saber o que era.**

**Aterrorizou-se na hora. A energia sinistra era tão forte que podia sentir aquela coisa quente entrando por suas narinas. Tirou a Tessaiga da bainha, que transformou-se automaticamente: o youkai saiu de cima dele, pondo-se em pé e sorrindo. O sorriso diabólico.**

**- Maldito! O que fez com Kagome?**

**O youkai examinou as garras, despreocupado. **

**- Fale agora!**

**Os cabelos vermelhos se eriçaram e ele franziu o nariz. Aquele meio-youkai fracote não era ninguém para lhe dar ordens. Olhou para ele, irritado, e sumiu.**

**- Ora seu! – Inuyasha podia sentir que ainda estava lá. Buscou em volta, nada. E então um golpe certeiro em suas costas. **

**O hanyou não se abalou e continuou em guarda. Os estalos nas paredes velhas do castelo podiam ser ouvidas: o youkai corria por elas, rindo, seu riso ensurdecedor.**

**Inuyasha recebeu mais um, dois, três, quatro golpes, acertando sua barriga, costas, rosto. Sempre que tentava definir a localização do youkai recebia mais um golpe. Seu haori já estava todo rasgado e ele arfava, abatido.**

**Tinha que se concentrar. Fechou os olhos, tentando encontrá-lo pela energia sinistra; a Tessaiga palpitando. Conseguiu ver o vulto negro passeando pelo corredor. Riu, convencido, agora ele não escapava. Mas uma súbita dor. A energia era tão forte e tão quente que seu olfato apurado não agüentara. Tocou em baixo do nariz, seus dedos encharcados de sangue. **

**- Mas que merda! – bradou, levando a mão para trás, salpicando o chão com o líquido vermelho. Sua narina ardia e ele estava zonzo. Tinha que permanecer consciente.**

**O youkai tornou a atacar, dessa vez levando Inuyasha ao chão. Era como se lutasse com algo que não existisse, não podia localizar o adversário. Suas orelhinhas contraíram, ainda tinha sua audição. Permaneceu parado, escutando os estalos. À direita, mais ao norte. Agora!**

**Rolou para o lado, desviando-se. O youkai reapareceu, as garras grudadas na madeira. Surpreso. Inuyasha aproveitou a oportunidade, e atacou com a Tessaiga. Sem efeito, o inimigo desaparecera de novo. **

**- Covarde! Vem me encarar como homem! – o hanyou ficou de novo sem direção. Nem os passos conseguia ouvir mais.**

**Eishi olhava o meio-youkai, encostado à parede. Bem que seu pai lhe dissera que teria muita dor-de-cabeça com certas pessoas. Bufou. Híbrido idiota. Olhou de canto para a bolha negra no aposento ao lado. Por hora, não conseguiria pegar a Jóia. Sacerdotisa..**

* * *

**Onde estava? Não, a escuridão de novo, não! Kagome abriu os olhos, assustada. Primeira coisa que viu foi parte do seu quimono azul. Acima de si, um arco negro. Piscou várias vezes, curiosa, deitada, apoiada em seus antebraços. O youkai! Não, não estava mais ali. Olhou para cima, as sobrancelhas contraídas. O que era aquilo? Pouco a pouco foi erguendo a mão, um tanto receosa. Recuou um pouco, mas então tocou a manta negra. Não era a escuridão, podia sentir o chão de madeira embaixo de si. Uma barreira. Deslizou a mão mais um pouco.**

"**Da onde isso veio?", pensou, escorrendo os dedos. "Mas essa é a minha energia..?! Não pode ser, eu....". Levou a mão à boca, extasiada. O treinamento com Kaede estava dando certo. Ela conseguira. Seu poder espiritual chegara ao nível de finalmente poder construir uma barreira.**

* * *

**Existence 2** (Existência 2)

A barreira de Kagome

**A menina ainda estava deslumbrada. Sempre quisera aprender a fazer isso e conseguira! Kaede ficaria orgulhosa, não via a hora de contar para ela.**

**Mas agora, como desfazer aquilo? Lembrou-se dos filmes de super-heróis que via em sua Era. Talvez devesse ser com o poder da mente. Apertou as sobrancelhas, concentrando-se, olhando fixamente para barreira. Usou tanta força, que sua cabeça começou a tremer. A manta continuou quieta, nada a afetando.**

**Kagome parou, bufando. Nada de capacidade telepática. Estava abafado lá dentro, começava a ficar sem ar. De repente, um desespero. Precisava sair de lá. Apertado, quente, solitário. Tentou empurrar, mas a barreira continuava intacta. Podia ter aprendido a construir, mas não sabia como manejar aquilo.**

**Debatia-se, desesperada, e então sentiu a manta reagir. Ondulara nervosamente igual um mar revolto e contraíra-se, encolhendo. A menina ficou sem reação. Menos espaço! E agora? As lágrimas já se formavam em seus olhos, mas então resolveu se acalmar. Se quisesse sair dali, precisava ficar calma e pensar.**

* * *

**Inuyasha ainda tentava localizar o youkai, gritando coisas sem sentido. Eishi suspirou, entediado. Que cena patética. Levantou-se, pronto a acabar com aquilo.**

**- Não quer mais lutar? Isso, se esconde, seu covarde! Vou atrás de você até no inferno! Vou acabar com você! **

"**Eu não posso sair daqui, sei que ele virá atrás de mim. Kagome.....tenho que acabar logo com isso".**

**- Vamos, seu covarde..!**

**Eishi só dera um chute na cabeça do meio-youkai, que caíra no chão. Inuyasha levantou-se, trêmulo, segurando o ferimento. **

**- Ora, seu! – movendo a Tessaiga para trás, lançou uma cortada e, de repente, a espada parara.**

**Olhou para trás. Tinha acertado! O youkai estava em pé, os braços cruzados, e a lâmina da Tessaiga presa a sua lateral, os olhos arregalados. Inuyasha voltou-se para ele, ferido e cansado, mas um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Nem sabia como havia conseguido, o youkai poderia muito bem ter desaparecido como antes.**

**- Reh...disse para você não se meter comigo! **

**Eishi olhou-o com raiva, uma raiva tão grande, tão extrema, os olhos vermelhos dilatando-se. O sorriso de Inuyasha murchou. Parece que não fizera a coisa certa. O youkai mal podia controlar o ódio: poucas, pouquíssimas vezes alguém o tinha acertado. E seu orgulho estava ainda mais ferido por ser um meio-youkai seu adversário.**

**Começou a tremer de raiva. Inuyasha rapidamente puxou a Tessaiga do corpo dele, a tempo dela não ser absorvida. A carne de Eishi embrulhava em si mesma, e tentáculos e partes de youkais saiam de seus extremos. Como quando Naraku se desmembrava e mostrava a verdadeira forma; um amontoado de demônios e tecidos.**

**O fedor instalou-se no local ( o hanyou não podia dizer por causa de suas narinas estouradas), o youkai descontrolado. Movia suas partes de um lado para o outro, acertando tudo o que encontrava, parte dos aposentos destrída. Inuyasha desviou de alguns golpes, mas sendo acertado por outros foi prensado a parede. Maldito!**

**Mirok, que ainda fugia da fantasma, passou perto daquele corredor. Levou a manga do haori ao nariz, o cheiro insuportável de coisa morta e podre. Viu no chão um embrulhado de carne e sangue – Eishi espalhara-se tanto que podia chegar até ele. O monge pensara em Inuyasha e...o que era aquilo?!**

**- Se-u co-varde....- o meio-youkai conseguiu proferir, um pedaço de carne o prendendo à parede. Nem dá para imaginar o asco que sentia (e o quanto estava assustado com aquilo...parecia o Naraku).**

**Apertou a Tessaiga, a ponta da espada apontada para o chão. Tinha sido presente do velho e ganhara muitas batalhas com ela. Confiava nela. Soltou-a rapidamente e voltou a segurá-la, firmando-a em sua mão. E colocando-a como se fosse uma lança, jogou-a contra o youkai.**

**Acertou uma parte do amontoado de carne. Eishi encheu-se uma fúria ainda maior. Como ousava lhe atacar de novo? Emitiu um ruído tão agudo, mas tão agudo, que fez com que o castelo todo estremecesse. Soltou Inuyasha, que caiu de joelhos no chão, levando as mãos para proteger as orelhinhas. Até a barreira de Kagome ondulara-se com o som, a menina quieta para a manta não se apertar ainda mais.**

**- Hahaha! Além de covarde é um fraco! **

**O youkai parou e olhou para Inuyasha. Era um bom adversário. Sua verdadeira cabeça riu alto, descontrolado. Absorveu a Tessaiga para o monte de carne e foi se amontoando de novo, se juntando, até que sua forma humana reapareceu. Tinha a espada nas mãos. **

**O hanyou arregalou os olhos. O youkai apenas fitou aquela espada velha, que na sua mão não tinha poder algum. Estremeceu um pouco, a Tessaiga ficando negra e deixou que ela caísse no chão antes de sumir.**

**Inuyasha estava aliviado, mas também alarmado por causa da espada. Foi até ela, segurou-a; ela não se transformou. Estava toda negra, até sua bainha. Olhou preocupado para a arma...Tessaiga.**

**- Ah, Inuyashaaa! Tira essa mulher de mim! – Mirok correu em sua direção. Nunca pensou que diria algo assim na vida. Preocupado em fugir de Tomoko nem se dera muito conta do que acontecera – sentira uma energia muito forte, mas estava ocupado demais com outras coisas.**

**O monge corria de um lado para o outro, a jovem atrás. Inuyasha só colocou a Tessaiga na bainha e olhava a cena. Mirok parou, cansado, dando chance para que Tomoko o abraçasse pelo tronco. Desistia.**

"**Kagome!", uma exclamação surgiu na cabeça de Inuyasha. Podia senti-la bem próxima, mas onde? Lembrou-se de ter visto aquela bolha negra...podia ser lá. Agora só achar em qual dos aposentos daquele corredor ela estava.**

**- Ô, Tomoko, eu sou casado...- o monge comprimiu os olhos, a jovem movendo a cabeça, feliz, segurando seu tronco, como um bichano. Agora essa desculpa vinha a calhar.**

* * *

**- Kagome! – Inuyasha finalmente achara. Foi em direção a bolha e se abaixou, tocando-a com as mãos. Podia sentir a energia da namorada, ela estava lá dentro. – Kagome, está me ouvindo?**

**Nada. A menina já estava quase desacordada lá dentro. Preferia nem ter feito aquela coisa! Se bem que, ou era isso, ou o ataque feroz do youkai. E que negócio era aquele dele querer a Jóia? Tinha que lhe explicar que ela desaparecera há algum tempo e não havia mais volta para ela. Ou havia?**

**Mirok conseguiu chegar até lá (arrastando Tomoko grudada a seu corpo). Chegou à porta, o hanyou ouvindo sua chegada.**

**- Mirok! Me ajuda aqui! **

**O monge deu um passo, parou, virando o rosto sério para a jovem. Ela o soltou, segurando as mãos em frente ao corpo. Entendia que aquilo agora era importante. Mirok foi até a bolha, também sentia a energia de Kagome. A barreira permitia que Inuyasha e o monge se aproximassem sem serem repelidos.**

**Rezou. Sem efeito. Pior que não podia purificar a barreira porque ela já era pura – energia espiritual de Kagome. Notou que a menina estava bastante forte, conseguira formular algo como aquilo. Olhou para Inuyasha, o semblante como quem não podia fazer nada.**

**- Droga! – o meio-youkai levantou-se. Se ao menos a Tessaiga estivesse funcionando. Retirou-a de sua bainha: negra e sem transformação. Seria assim mesmo!**

**Enfiara a ponta da espada na manta, perfurara! Teve que segurar com as duas mãos, agora a barreira o repelia. Foi cortando a barreira, Mirok já longe por causa da energia furiosa que trovejava. E então ela sumira, revelando Kagome deitada no chão.**

**- Kagome! – Inuyasha abaixou e apoiou-a em sua perna dobrada. Por Deus, ela estava bem. Ao vê-lo, a menina sorriu. O hanyou quase derretera por dentro, conseguira de novo aquilo sorriso! Admirá-lo mais uma vez na sua vida. Levou a mão até o machucado no rosto dela, deslizando os dedos por sua bochecha.**

**A menina segurara então a mão que a acariciava. Então pôs-se sentada.**

**- Você viu o que eu fiz, Inuyasha? Consegui construir uma barreira! Com a minha própria energia espiritual!**

**- É, eu vi. E por que não saiu dela?**

**- Er..acho que não sei mexer direito com ela ainda...**

**- Tem que parar de ficar se arriscando até aprender a dominar direito esse seu poder.**

**Kagome enrubesceu. Se ele soubesse que morreria se não tivesse feito aquilo...Olhou para o lado, Tomoko e Mirok abraçados.**

**- Mirok! Deixa de ser safado! **

**- Ela que fica assim agarrada a mim! Me larga, mulher! – sério que tinha falado isso de novo?**

**- Sinto muito, Tomoko, mas está na hora de nos livrarmos de você – Inuyasha levantou-se, aquecendo o ombro. Estava cansado daquela historinha.**

**A jovem engasgou-se de susto e soltou o monge (que respirou aliviado, vamos concordar). Colocou as mãozinhas nas pernas, e inclinou-se.**

**- Esperem, deixa eu me explicar. Por favor, senhor Inuyasha.**

**Todos pararam. Mirok e Kagome concordaram – o monge já atrás da ex-colegial, segurando seus ombros, tentando se proteger. Inuyasha nem deu muita atenção, olhou para a Tessaiga em sua mão; ela conseguira cortar a barreira de Kagome ou fora por causa do poder maligno que estava impregnado nela?**

* * *

**- Eu sempre soube que havia algo de estranho comigo. Mas pensava que era por causa dos fantasmas que me assombravam. Não me lembro de muita coisa, só me lembro de ser casada com Daisuke e viver aqui há muito tempo. E o sonho, sempre tenho o mesmo sonho. Quando vou até o meu aposento dormir é como se tudo sumisse. Apareço de manhã no castelo, depois de ter sempre o mesmo sonho.**

_Tomoko corria de um lado para o outro, tentando ajudar os aldeões. O vilarejo estava sendo atacado mais uma vez por uma vila vizinha e inimiga. Daisuke lutava contra os guardas e mononokes que o adversário possuía junto à soldados; a esposa levando as mulheres, crianças e idosos para um lugar seguro. Um choro. Havia esquecido alguém em uma das cabanas que se incendiavam. Mostrou onde as pessoas deviam seguir e se esconder e voltou para buscar a possível criança, desafiando o fogo. Lá dentro, tossindo, procurou saber quem era. Adentrou mais um pouco, a fumaça não deixaria que ficasse lá por muito tempo. E então uma forte dor em suas costas. Tombou no chão, ferida. Um soldado inimigo ria atrás de si; pisou-a para certificar-se que estava morta e logo foi embora. Tomoko ainda podia ver sua mão através da vista embaçada. Deixou que uma lágrima solitária escorresse pelo rosto. Daisuke._

**A jovem apertou os olhos, segurando o choro. Tinha passado tanto tempo sozinha vagando por aquele castelo, sem saber o porquê do marido não estar lá; esperando aquela pessoa que nunca voltaria. Daisuke tinha ido para não mais voltar, a tristeza por sua mulher ter morrido era forte e ele não conseguiria mais ficar ali. Tomoko estava morta.**

**Kagome e o monge olharam-na penalizados, podiam entender sua dor. Inuyasha, sentado logo atrás, ouvia sem muita atenção, preocupado mesmo era com a situação de sua Tessaiga.**

**- E eu menti. Faz tanto tempo que Daisuke foi embora. Eu não conseguia acreditar que meu marido tinha me abandonado. Um dia acordei aqui e ele simplesmente não estava. E esperei, esperei, esperei. Agora entendo – Tomoko riu da cena formada em sua mente: Daisuke brincando com algumas crianças do vilarejo. – Mas..tem uma coisa que não entra na minha cabeça...por que ele não colocou meu nome na parede? Por que não fez comigo o que fez com as outras esposas?**

**A ex-colegial sorriu e fechou os olhos. Podia sentir o grande amor que existira entre os dois.**

**- Talvez – começou a falar, Mirok e Tomoko desviando a atenção para ela. – Talvez ele tenha preferido te deixar – levou a mão ao peito. – aqui. Somente aqui.**

**A jovem olhou para cima, pensando no marido. Onde ele estaria agora? Teve vontade de chorar, mas seu corpo não produzia mais lágrimas. Ao redor, o castelo em que ela fora tão feliz, velho acabado. Daisuke não gostaria se visse tudo assim.**

**- Vocês poderiam ficar aqui e tomar conta desse lugar para mim. Uma boa limpeza e o castelo voltaria a ser maravilhoso. **

**O monge e a sacerdotisa riram; precisaria de muito mais. Mirok levantou-se, apoiando-se no joelho.**

**- Acho que está na hora, Tomoko.**

**- É...muito obrigada mesmo: Kagome, Mirok...Inuyasha – nesse último olhou logo atrás, procurando pelo hanyou mal-humorado.**

**- Feh...- foi só o que ele respondeu.**

**Todos o olharam, compreensivos. Sabiam que lá no fundo, bem fundo, bem fundo, ele tinha sentimentos e aceitava os agradecimentos. **

**- Tchau.... – o monge colocou a mão em sua testa e proferiu algumas palavras sagradas. A menina deu um riso triste, a última coisa que veria era o rosto de seu protetor. Agora que sabia sua condição, poderia descansar em paz.**

**Fechou os olhos. Seu corpo aos poucos se transformando em pequenas luzinhas, que eram levadas pelo vento. Uma lágrima caiu por sua face antes que ela sumisse por completo.**

* * *

**- É, parece que nosso trabalho está feito. **

**- E nada de acharmos os fragmentos da Jóia. Nos desviamos do assunto! – Inuyasha caminhava atrás dos amigos, o humor bem pior que antes.**

**- Agora eu não sinto mais nada – Kagome formou um biquinho.**

**- Então não adiante ficarmos atrás de algo que não podemos localizar. Vamos voltar para casa – Mirok falou, ansioso de ver os rostinhos dos filhos e da esposa.**

**O monge pensou um pouco em toda a situação de Tomoko. Por não saber que havia morrido, ela permanecera presa a esse mundo e como achava que estava viva, parecia como tal. O maior sofrimento não poder descansar em paz... Quem sabe não voltariam e reconstruiriam o castelo...? Era um bom lugar para morar. E poderiam realizar o último desejo do espírito da amável jovem.**

**O trio já caminhava pela floresta, o sol terminando de se pôr. Até pensaram em ficar mais uma noite no castelo, mas Kagome ficou com medo (e Mirok também).**

**- Você viu o poder daquele youkai, Mirok? Viu como estava mais forte que antes?**

**- Estava muito ocupado fugindo da Tomoko – o monge passou a mão na cabeça, uma gota em sua testa. – Mas eu senti um poder monstruoso naquele castelo.**

**- Você também encontrou com o youkai, Inuyasha?**

**- Encontrei. E ele fez algo que me assustou muito: desmembrou-se em vários youkais, assim como Naraku fazia.**

**Kagome olhou para baixo enquanto caminhava, pensativa.**

**- E ele me pediu a Jóia. Disse para eu entregá-la à ele.**

**Mirok e Inuyasha olharam estupefatos para a menina. Se o youkai a pedira era porque ela realmente existia! Ou talvez ele não estivesse informado de seu desaparecimento.**

**- Parece que nossa jornada apenas começou, amigos – todos permaneceram sérios com o comentário do monge. De repente, ele parou, o casal passando por ele. – Pera aí, gente, nós comemos comida de uma morta?**

**Inuyasha e Kagome também pararam, os olhos arregalados.**

_Sacerdotisa......._

* * *

**- Papai! Papai! – Mika e Suri gritaram ao ver o pai puxando a cortina da cabana. Ajoelhou-se, abraçando-as, as duas pulando animadas no monge.**

**- Ei, calma, meninas, assim vocês matam o papai! - Mirok olhou para frente, Sango sentada sorrindo para ele, segurando ****Hiroshi ****nos braços.**

**- E aí, amor? – foi até ela, beijando o topo de sua cabeça, e olhando para o menino. – E como vai esse meninão?**

**- Ele está bem, mamando muito! Daqui a pouco, vai estar enorme – a mulher sorriu, olhando para a criança, que dormia. – E como foi lá?**

**- Exorcizamos alguns espíritos, fugimos de uma fantasma que não sabia que era fantasma, Kagome criou uma barreira... – Mirok sentou-se, recebendo as filhas em seu colo.**

**- Uma barreira?! O poder dela está tão evoluído assim?**

**- Parece que é, apesar dela não saber controlar direito. Não vimos nenhum sinal da Jóia que Kagome sentira. Mas Inuyasha disse que encontrou com aquele mesmo youkai das fontes termais e ele exigiu a Jóia para a Kagome. Acho que estamos entrando em outro tipo de batalha, Sango.**

**A exterminadora apertou o menino em seus braços. Que isso fosse mentira e que pudessem continuar com a vida que levavam. Tão calma e feliz. Mirok olhou sério para a esposa, sabia como ela se sentia. Imagina passar todo aquele sofrimento de novo, principalmente agora que estavam tão à mercê, com três filhos. Protegeria-os, mesmo sem o buraco do vento.**

* * *

**(HENTAI)**

**- Tampa a respiração agora – Kagome enrolou duas ervinhas na mão. – Isso....- e não muita cautelosa, enfiou-as nas narinas feridas do meio-youkai.**

**A cena estava muito sexy: Inuyasha sentado, com as ervas no nariz, olhando para Kagome, os olhos estreitados. Ela deu um riso baixo, mas concentrou-se. O namorado ficaria ainda mais bravo se a visse achar graça dele.**

**- Por que eu tenho que ficar com isso? – o meio-youkai estava visivelmente irritado. Com os trocinhos no nariz, a voz dele saiu nalasada.**

**Não, era demais! A menina teve mesmo que levar a mão à boca. Ele percebeu isso, então ela tratou de se recompor rápido.**

**- É...o jeito mais eficaz para cuidar desse tipo de ferida, Inuyasha – pegou o paninho molhado que colocara no bacia de água e pousara de novo em sua bochecha cortada. Quase que morrera nas mãos daquele youkai. Muita sorte ter conseguido formar aquela barreira.**

**- Que bobagem, Kagome! **

**Ele viu-a dar um gemidinho de dor quando o pano entrou em contato com a pele. Tirou aqueles negócios de seu rosto prontamente, deixando-os de lado, e inclinou-se, pegando a namorada pelos pulsos e aproximando-a dele. Kagome levou um susto.**

**- Não acredito que aquele maldito fez isso com você. Quando eu pegar ele...**

**- Ai, Inuyasha, está tudo bem.**

**- Vem cá – ele puxou-a para mais perto, rodeando-a com suas pernas. Segurou seu rosto, abaixo do ferimento de sua bochecha, e com os olhos fechados, passou a língua pelo local.**

**- I-Inuyasha!**

**Kagome recebeu o cuidado, o rosto vermelho como um tomate. Parece que ele ainda não tinha noção do que era capaz de fazer com ela.**

**- A minha saliva vai fazer cicatrizar mais rápido – o meio-youkai parou uns instantes o que fazia. – Está tudo bem?**

**Percebeu que ela estremecia a cada lambida que dava. Procurou a permissão dela antes de recomeçar. A menina acenou com a cabeça, um tanto incomodada. Ele então estava disposto a prosseguir. Passou a língua mais uma vez sobre o corte, ela moveu-se, nervosa.**

**- Kagome...**

**Parou, ainda segurando o rostinho dela. Kagome com os olhos fechados, as sobrancelhas franzidas. Inclinou o rosto dela um pouco, até poder chegar com os lábios até os dela. Beijou-a calmamente.**

**- Vamos fazer isso agora? – Inuyasha cessou o beijo, mas não se afastou. Os rostos estavam bem próximos, os dois de olhos fechados, aproveitando a presença um do outro.**

**- Sim, vamos fazer isso – a voz dela quase não saiu. Estava encantada com ele ali, com a sua respiração bem perto. E a iminência certa de fazerem amor.**

**Kagome se afastou, virando-se de costas. Inuyasha com uma expressão interrogativa. Viu-a colocar as mãos para trás e desfazer o laço do quimono. Lentamente. Gostara disso. O gesto mais sensual que já vira. **

**Ela deixou então que a roupa deslizasse por seus ombros, agora nus. Abaixou-a até a cintura. Um certo nervoso fez ela cobrir os seios. Era ainda tão novo para ela. Tão estranho. Inuyasha notou o acanhamento de Kagome. Engatinhou até ela, pondo-se logo atrás e sentou-se. Abriu e fechou as mãos, preparando-se para o que ia vir. Tomou coragem. Levou as mãos para frente, afastando as mãos dela e cobrindo os seios com as suas.**

**A menina arqueou com o contato. O meio-youkai recebeu-a em seu tronco, surpreso, enquanto continuava a tocar aquele lugar. Já movimentava as mãos, contornava os seios redondos. Eles tinham uma forma tão deliciosa, tão perfeita..nunca que pensaria que atrás da blusinha de colegial eles estavam então, seguramente guardados.**

**-V-você gosta que eu faça assim?**

**Ela não respondeu, apenas deu um gemido tímido. Ela gostava. E como gostava. Inuyasha encaixou o rosto no ombro dela, observando os barulhinhos que ela fazia enquanto a tocava. Colocou a boca ali, na junção com o pescoço. E deslizou a língua para baixo.**

**- Inuyasha.........**

**Gemeu. Virou-se para ele, ansiosa, buscando seus lábios. Ficou de lado em seu colo, enquanto o beijava delicadamente. O meio-youkai acompanhando seu ritmo com harmonia; as línguas se acariciando. Ele abria tanto a boca para senti-la que acabava deixando o beiço dela todo molhado. O que ela também fazia com ele.**

**Kagome parou, descendo para baixo, para seu pescoço. Também queria tocá-lo, fazê-lo sentir-se bem. Inuyasha apertou os olhos enquanto ela o explorava. A menina abriu seu haori vermelho e foi descendo os beijos, seguindo para os músculos dele. Nunca imaginou que uma mulher o quisesse tanto. Cerrou os dentes para não gemer. A linguinha dela, tão macia e molhada, contornando seu peito. Dava pequenos grunhidos, fazendo ela se sentir cada vez mais estimulada. Eram roucos. Suaves. Poderosos. Masculinos. **

**Inuyasha há muito estava excitado. E quando ela começou a chegar lá, naquele ponto, o hanyou não suportou mais. Levantou-a em seu colo em um movimento rápido e levou-a para cama, deitando por cima dela. Ela riu, divertida, enquanto ele tentava se por entre suas pernas.**

**- Abra as pernas, Kagome!**

**- Não, Inuyasha! – riu ainda mais, com ele apertando suas coxas.**

**- Abra agora!**

**E em meio aos risos dela, ele conseguiu afastá-las. Segurou-as com as suas para que Kagome não ousasse fechá-las de novo. Desamarrou rapidamente o nó de sua calça e puxou o casado vermelho para fora do corpo. Apoiando as mãos no chão, olhando bem fundo nos olhos apaixonados dela, forçou sua entrada, deslizando para dentro.**

**- Ah! Inuyasha! Isso é tão bom...- ela gemeu.**

**Inuyasha deu um sorriso convencido, enquanto ia e vinha nela, observava sua expressão de prazer. Sentiu as mãos dela percorrerem suas costas já suadas. Descerem, tocarem cada milímetro de sua pele, seus músculos em movimento. Mas estavam descendo demais! Um leve arrepio ao sentir as mãos em seu bumbum. Em um impulso mais forte, Kagome o apertou com força.**

**- Ai, Kagome! – ele repreendeu-a, enrubescido. Ela estava mesmo tocando naquele lugar!**

**Ela continuou gemendo e com as mãos ali. Ele sorriu mais uma vez, encostando o tórax completamente nos seios dela. Sentir seus mamilos raspando a cada estocada estava levando-o a loucura!**

**Já estava ficando difícil de segurar. Apertou os olhos, movendo-se, movendo-se, até que Kagome deu um gemido sôfrego e se agarrou à ele. Então Inuyasha também chegou ao orgasmo, suado, abraçando-a com carinho.**

**Ficou uns instantes grudado ao corpinho trêmulo, mas logo deslizou a boca para baixo, para os seios dela. Era a primeira vez que os provaria. Lambeu o primeiro, nervoso. Era gostoso demais. Rodeou um dos mamilos com a língua, mordiscou-o. Kagome engasgada de tanto prazer. Ela agitou-se, ficando de lado na cama, Inuyasha ainda por cima dela.**

**Queria mais. O meio-youkai pôs-se de joelhos e procurou pela abertura já bem úmida da menina. Uniram-se mais uma vez. Os movimentos agora bem mais rápidos, Inuyasha decidido a levá-la a um prazer maior, delirante, sentindo seu membro escorregando entre as paredes úmidas. Kagome o acariciava de uma maneira torturante. E ele a completava de uma forma insuportável.**

**A ex-colegial já se movimentava contra ele também. Fazendo o ator de amor ficar mais gostoso, mais completo. Estavam se amando ali. Como deviam ter feito há muito tempo. **

**- Kagome, olha para mim! – suplicou à parceira, penetrando-a.**

**Ela obedeceu prontamente e o esforço para se concentrar fora lhe retribuído com um belo sorriso. Atendido, ele inclinou-se sobre ela, beijando seu braço e olhando fixamente em seus olhos. Em mais uma estocada, estremeceu. Uma eletricidade percorrendo todo o seu corpo, formigando de puro prazer. Gritou o nome dela.**

**Kagome começava a relaxar, seus músculos internos se contraindo lentamente. Fechou os olhos, deliciada. Inuyasha beijou-a. Um sorriso calmo desabrochou em seus lábios. Satisfeito. O namorado estava ficando cada vez melhor nisso. Ah, que coisa engraçada de se pensar!**

**E quando não, sentiu-o puxá-la e levantá-la, levando-a para a parede da cabana.**

**- Você vai ter que agüentar muito de mim, Kagome.**

**Apoiando as costas dela na parede, segurando em suas coxas, a penetrou mais uma vez. A menina soluçou de surpresa, sentindo-o deslizar mais uma vez dentro de si naquela noite. E até que não era tão ruim. Era maravilhoso! Enlaçou o pescoço dele com seus braços, e aproveitou sua presença. Gemendo, urrando, enquanto ele forçava sua abertura.**

**- Inuyasha! Inuyasha! – repetia inúmeras vezes, o membro dele indo e vindo, completando-a.**

**Aquilo era inacreditável. O namorado ajudava-a a descer e subir nele, segurando-a, movendo-se também. E os estalos estavam voltando. Aquela coisa crescendo em seu centro e explodindo. Os corpos vermelhos, cansados, porém famintos, explorando o máximo um do outro. Mais uma vez estremeceram um com o outro, apaixonados. A menina mais uma vez ondulando o ventre, recebendo o gozo dele dentro de si.**

**Inuyasha deitou-a na cama, exausto, colocando-se ao lado dela. Kagome o procurou, para aconchegar-se contra o peito duro. Permanecia abraçada a ele, feliz, acompanhando sua respiração rápida. Ele, esgotado, que mulher! **

**- Agora sei porquê Mirok só pensa nisso – ele comentou, olhando para cima.**

**A ex-colegial não pôde conter a surpresa, levantando o rosto para o namorado.**

**- Inuyasha! – um misto de repreensão e riso.**

**- M-mas é v-verdade! – ele retribuiu o olhar, totalmente vermelho. Fingira um tanto de raiva – Oras!**

**Kagome encostou-se nele de novo, rindo. Segurava-se para não cair em gargalhada. Que felicidade. Inuyasha suspirou, confortado com o riso dela. Estava tudo bem agora. **

**Tudo bem? Kagome deu um leve beijinho em seu peito. Animou-se. Desceu para perto do mamilo, lambeu aquele lugar. Inuyasha arregalou os olhos de surpresa. O que ela estava fazendo? A sensação tão gostosa. Gemeu.**

**- Kagome...Você quer...de novo?!**

**

* * *

**

**- Vou ter que levar a Tessaiga até o Totosai, aquele youkai fez alguma coisa com ela.**

**Inuyasha segurava a espada, sentado ao lado de Kagome na cama. Os dois suados, descabelados, as roupas amassadas.**

**- Eu sinto muito pela sua espada, Inuyasha – a menina virou o rosto para ele, sonolenta. -Mas acho que ele conseguirá dar um jeito nela.**

**Os dois se olharam. O hanyou colocou a Tessaiga de lado e afundou-se nas cobertas, tocando sua face, admirado. O olhar cheio de...cheio de...amor?! Deixou que a mão escorregasse para baixo, tocando o corpo dela. Kagome fechou os olhos, todas aquelas sensações invadindo novamente as suas células, fazendo-a estremecer. Mais uma vez, meu Deus?! **

**Deixou que seus orbes chocolate reabrissem ao notar que ele havia parado – a mão repousada suavemente sobre seu ventre. Fitou-o, Inuyasha com o olhar fixo naquela direção, sério.**

**- Inuyasha?! – sussurrou, a voz trêmula.**

**Os olhos da menina automaticamente encheram-se d'água. Sabia o que aquilo queria dizer.**

Continua....


	16. Welcome to the planet

**Welcome to the planet **(Bem-vindo ao planeta)

Kyo, o primeiro herdeiro

**- E então, o que você acha, Totosai?**

**O velho sentado em cima de seu mononoke analisava a Tessaiga, agora toda ****enegrecida. Ah, um estrago enorme em uma bela espada como aquela! Comprimiu os olhos, um pequeno sentimento de ciúmes com sua obra de arte.**

**- Inuyasha, vou ser bem sincero....... Você é um idiota!!!! Como faz isso com uma espada dessas!!! – o ancião se enfureceu, batendo a bainha na cabeça do meio-youkai.**

**- Ai, não foi culpa minha! – Inuyasha levou a mão até o galo formado em sua cabeça, penalizado.**

**Totosai bufou, sério. Pegou a Tessaiga, levando-a até seu rosto e a acariciando. Podia ouvir a sua vibração. Seu pedido de socorro.**

**- Ela foi selada por uma energia sinistra. O que é bem surpreendente, já que essa energia teria que ser muito forte para conseguir prender o poder da Tessaiga...**

**O velho, já mais calmo, encaminhou-se para a entrada do vulcão. Teria muito trabalho pela frente. Inuyasha o seguiu. Ele estava certo. A energia daquele youkai era assustadora e com certeza poderia fazer coisas muito piores do que aquela.**

**- E vai demorar muito para a Tessaiga ficar pronta?**

**Mais uma bainha na cabeça.**

**- Não me apresse! Eu deveria é nem atender o seu pedido! Como deixou que fizessem isso com a Tessaiga.... – Totosai praguejava, enquanto separava os instrumentos que precisaria para tirar o selo da espada.**

**Inuyasha sentou-se no fundo da caverna, as mãos enfiadas na manga. Observava, inocente, o velho trabalhar. O velho parou, incomodado com o olhar fixo do hanyou.**

**- E vai ficar aí me olhando? Pode voltar daqui uns 10 ou 20 dias. O mínimo para eu poder reverter esse processo.**

**-.....Queria te pedir uma coisa, Totosai.**

**- Não está em posição de me pedir muita coisa. Mas, vai, pode falar - o ancião suspirou, voltando-se para o meio-youkai. **

**- Quero que faça outra espada, dos meus caninos, uma melhor do que a Tessaiga.**

**- O quê?! Que insolente! – Totosai arregalou os olhos, para logo depois levar as mãos até a testa, desolado. - Ah! Inutaisho morreria de novo ao ouvir isso!**

**- Não é para mim.**

**E agora que o velho estava mais confuso. Mentira, Inuyasha não o enganaria para ficar com uma nova espada.**

**- E para quem é, então? – olhou-o, desconfiado.**

**- É para meu filho.**

**A boca do velho foi até o chão. Filho?! Por acaso.....a menina que sempre andava com ele, a namoradinha bonitinha....? Endireitou-se, concordando com a cabeça. Inuyasha retribuiu o gesto, sério. Totosai quase não pôde esconder a emoção. Inutaisho ficaria tão orgulhoso. Finalmente nasceria o primeiro herdeiro dessa geração da família. A fêmea de Inuyasha estava esperando um bebê.**

* * *

**-**** AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ****Isso dói! – um grito alto ecoou por toda a vila.**

**Inuyasha moveu as orelhinhas, a expressão aflita. Esperava junto com Mirok e Shippou do lado de fora da cabana, todos muito ansiosos. O meio-youkai não parava quieto, andava de um lado para o outro. Mirok já estava ficando tonto - Hiroshi com já um ano em seus braços e as meninas brincando (matando) a raposinha.**

**- Calma, Inuyasha. Isso é normal. Dar a luz não é uma coisa fácil – o monge embalou o menino adormecido nos braços.**

**O amigo voltou-lhe a atenção. Mas era tão difícil com os brados de dor que Kagome emitia. Mais um grito. Franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando em direção a cabana. E pior que dessa vez não poderia "salvá-la".**

**Kaede e Rin corriam de um lado para o outro, segurando panos, molhando-os. O bebê não era esperado para esse dia. Que apressado! Sango amparava Kagome, que suava, a barriga enorme, apoiada nos antebraços. Estava mais que emocionada com o nascimento de seu filho, mas com certeza não esperava tanta dor. **

**- Isso dói, dói demais....!! - a menina gemia, pelanizada. E quem dera ter a tecnologia de seu tempo agora. Um negócio chamado anestesia.**

**- Pronto, Kagome - Kaede finalmente ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas, podendo lhe dar atenção agora, com os preparativos prontos. - Faça força. Força, vamos...**

**Ela queria mais força? A ex-colegial esforçou-se, cerrando os dentes. Gritou mais E tudo ficou branco. Alívio. Respirava devagar, exausta. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, a visão me****io embaçada. E então um som. Um choro. **

**Um estalo também para Inuyasha, de fora da cabana. ****Estático. ****O choro do bebê. Tinha nascido. **

**- Parece que ele nasceu – Mirok comentou. O amigo sem reação alguma.**

**- Nasceu! ****Nasceu! – Suri começou e a Mika emendou, as duas correndo em círculos felizes. Parecia quando o irmãozinho tinha nascido.**

**Shippou sorriu, com uma lágrima nos olhos. Fora uma surpresa para ele quando falaram que Kagome tinha um bebê na barriga. Perguntou como ele tinha ido parar lá, e falaram algo de abelhas e flores, comer melancia. Não entendera muita coisa, mas não importava. Sua mamãe postiça ia lhe dar um irmãozinho.**

**- Vamos, Inuyasha, vamos ver – correu em direção a cabana, animado.**

**Todos fizeram o mesmo. Menos o meio-youkai, ainda estático. Deu um passo pra frente, mas logo recuou. Ainda não entendia o que tinha acontecido. Kagome acabara de ter um bebê?**

**- É um menino, Kagome. Um lindo menino – Kaede dizia, emocionada, enquanto levava a criança para limpar.**

**Nem acreditava que estava segurando um filho de Inuyasha. Mas sempre soube. Sempre soube que ele e Kagome eram feitos um para o outro. Que chegariam a isso:**

_"- Tira a roupa! - Kagome gritava, em cima de Inuyasha. - Deixa eu cuidar dos seus ferimentos!_

_- Saia de cima de mim!  
_

_- Tira a roupa!_

_- Crianças, não olhem - Kaede avistou a cena. - Vocês foram muito rápidos."  
_

**Kagome deixou que um riso calmo desabrochasse em seus lábios. Parecia um sonho. Seu corpo estava dolorido, nem tinha energias para levantar. Mas seu bebê chegara. Daqui a pouco ele viria a ter em seus braços. Esperava, tremendo. Nem sabia qual seria sua reação. Então sentiu Kaede se aproximar. Com dificuldade, sendo ajudada por Sango ajoelhada logo atrás de si, conseguiu sentar-se. Aquela troxinha enrolada em vários panos. **

**E aquele momento ficaria gravado em sua mente para o resto da vida. Quando a anciã lhe entregou o bebê, o modo como pegara seu filho, sua falta de jeito ainda muito presente. Mas segurou-o com muito cuidado, um cuidado de mãe. Sentiu as lágrimas invadirem os olhos ao afastar o pano do rostinho do bebê. Nem tinha em palavras para ele, simplesmente perfeito: com alguns fios pretos na cabeça, as pontas levemente arrebitadas, o narizinho pequeno, os olhinhos fechados, a boquinha que parecia desenhada a mão. Não tinha orelhinhas de cachorro. Era puramente a mãe.**

**Sango segurou os ombros da amiga e inclinou-se um pouco para frente, olhando o bebê. Estava tão feliz por ela. Sabia o quanto havia desejado aquele neném. Tinha que dizer que ficou tão angustiada com a gravidez da amiga como ficara com as próprias. Era uma coisa que só mulheres entendiam.**

**- Não é lindo, Sango?**

**- Lindo, Kagome, lindo mesmo.**

**Nesse momento, os ausentes entraram na cabana. As meninas e Shippou logo rodearam a nova mamãe e seu bebê, curiosos. A raposinha aproximou-se bem, tentando ver a carinha do recém-nascido. Ficou extasiado com ele: tudo tão pequenininho e frágil.**

**- Que gracinha......é menino ou menina?**

**Welcome to the planet**

(Bem-vindo ao planeta)

**Welcome to the existence**

(Bem-vindo à existência)

**- Um irmãozinho lindo para você, Shippou – Kagome apertou mais o bebê entre os braços, beijando-lhe com cuidado o rosto.**

**- Um menino, hã? – Mirok sorriu, com Hiroshi ainda em sono. Estava orgulhoso pelos amigos. Seus filhos poderia continuar a amizade que tinha com eles. Era a continuação das gerações.**

**- A gente vai poder brincar com ele? – Suri falou, olhando para a frágil criança. Seu irmãozinho tinha sido assim também, meio sem graça. Mas agora já podia brincar de algumas coisas e tinha o riso engraçado.**

**- Vão, sim, meninas, mas deixem ele crescer mais um pouco – Sango riu. **

**- Qual o nome? - Rin perguntou, meiga.**

**Everyone's here**

(Todo mundo está aqui)

**Everyone's here**

(Todo mundo está aqui)

**Everybody's watching you now**

(Todo mundo está te olhando agora)

**A cortina da cabana foi movida. Todos olharam. Um Inuyasha muito sério a porta. ****Kagome sorriu e abaixou o olhar para o bebê. ****Filho. Filho dela e de seu amor. O meio-youkai franziu o cenho. Ainda estava muito assustado, muito confuso com aquilo.**

**-O nome dele é Kyo – a menina respondeu.**

**As orelhinhas de Inuyasha moveram-se mais uma vez. Era "ele". Surpreendeu-se com sua mão um pouco trêmula. Apertou-a com força. Com passos lentos, aproximou-se, cuidadoso, e espiou o menino de longe. O olhar curioso. Conseguiu ver o rostinho do bebê, Kagome segurando-o, olhando para Inuyasha compreensiva. **

**Everybody waits for you know**

(Todo mundo espera por você agora)

**What happens next?**

(O que acontece depois?)

**What happens next?**

(O que acontece depois?)

**E o bebê abriu os olhos. Inuyasha fez um ligeiro movimento para trás com a surpresa. Um sorriso emocionado nos rostos de Kagome e Sango. Ele tinha dois grandes e brilhantes faróis dourados. O meio-youkai olhou aquilo, estupefado. Isso Kyo tinha puxado do pai.**

**I dare you to move**

(Eu te desafio a se mexer)

**I dare you to move**

(Eu te desafio a se mexer)

**I dare you to lift yourself up off**** the floor**

(Eu te desafio a se levantar do chão)

**I dare you to move**

(Eu te desafio a se mexer)

**I dare you to move**

(Eu te desafio a se mexer)

**Like today never happen**

(Como hoje nunca aconteceu)

**Today never happen before**

(O hoje nunca aconteceu antes)

* * *

**Welcome to the fallout**

(Bem-vindo ao)

**Welcome to the resistence**

(Bem-vindo à resistência)

**Redemption is here**

(A redenção está aqui)

**Redemption is here**

(A redenção está aqui)

**Between who you are and who you could be**

(Entre o que você é e o que você pode ser)

**Between how it is and how it should be**

(Entre como isso é e como isso deveria ser)

**Inuyasha se encontrava sentado, os braços e as pernas cruzadas, uma expressão emburrada do lado de fora da cabana. Já estava escuro, as estrelas cintilavam no céu. A mulher e o bebê lá dentro, descansando.**

**- Cadê a Kagome, Inuyasha? – Shippou pulou nos ombros do hanyou. Uma visita antes de dormir.**

**- Está lá dentro, com o bebê dela.**

**- É seu bebê também.....e meu irmãozinho.**

**Seu bebê. Inuyasha fitou o chão, pensativo. Aquela coisinha mole e fofinha....nem imaginava se um dia poderia vir a ser um grande meio-youkai como ele.**

**- Por que não vai lá, Inuyasha?**

**Porque não ia lá.....Oras, raposa intrometida! Tirou-a de seu ombro (com sua gentileza de sempre) e colocou-a no chão.**

**- Já passou da hora de você dormir, seu pirralho! **

**- Tá bom – Shippou lhe mostrou a língua. – Mas vê se não fica a noite inteira aqui fora.**

**Inuyasha resmungou diante da preocupação da raposinha. Ela então se dirigiu para a cabana de Kaede, onde ela e Rin estavam. Hora de dormir mesmo.**

**O meio-youkai olhou mais uma vez pela porta. Aquilo era tão irreal. Se perguntassem se um dia tinha pensando em ter um filho..a resposta seria um "não" bem agudo. Mas tinha acontecido. E Kagome parecia bem feliz com isso. Levantou-se e com cautela, adentrou o lugar. A namorada deitada no futon, dormindo calmamente. Também, depois do esforço que fizera hoje. E logo ao seu lado, o bebê dormia. **

**I dare you to move**

(Eu te desafio a se mexer)

**I dare you to move**

(Eu te desafio a se mexer)

**I dare you to lift yourself up off**** the floor**

(Eu te desafio a se levantar do chão)

**I dare you to move**

(Eu te desafio a se mexer)

**I dare you to move**

(Eu te desafio a se mexer)

**Like today never happen**

(Como hoje nunca aconteceu)

**Today never happen before**

(Hoje nunca aconteceu antes)

**Sentou-se contra a parede, tirando a Tessaiga da bainha e colocando-a ao seu lado. ****Totousai conseguira consertá-la. E logo sua encomenda ficaria pronta. Olhou mais uma vez para o neném adormecido. ****Kyo. Suspirou. Nunca imaginou esse caminho para si mesmo. Mas estava orgulhoso. Era seu filho. Que herdaria todo o seu poder.**

**Maybe redemption has stories to tell**

(Talvez a redenção tenha histórias para contar)

**Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell**

(Talvez o perdão esteja onde você caiu)

**Where can you run to escape from yourself?**

(Para onde você pode escapar de si mesmo?)

**Where you gonna go?**

(Para onde você vai?)

**Where you gonna go?**

(Para onde você vai?

**Salvation's here**

(A salvação é aqui)

**Kyo gemeu durante o sono. Inuyasha ficou atento. O bebê fez um carinha de choro e não tardou para abrir o berreiro. Inuyasha levantou-se, rápido. Viu Kagome se mexer. Não queria que a namorada acordasse, estava muito cansada depois daquele dia. Pegou o bebê, segurando a troxinha entre as mãos, muito desajeito.**

**- Shi..shi...não chora, vai...- Inuyasha não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer com o bebê, muito menos como fazê-lo parar de choramingar (com Kagome era mais fácil, só abraçá-la ou dar-lhe um de seus beijos).**

**I dare you to move**

(Eu te desafio a se mexer)

**I dare you to move**

(Eu te desafio a se mexer)

**I dare you to lift yourself up off**** the floor**

(Eu te desafio a sair do chão)

**I dare you to move**

(Eu te desafio a se mexer)

**I dare you to move**

(Eu te desafio a se mexer)

**Levou-o para onde estava, sentando-se de novo contra a parede. Tentou acomodá-lo em seus braços, de um lado depois do outro. Ele não parava!Começou a embalá-lo que nem Mirok fazia com Hiroshi. O neném cessou o choro alto, só fungava um pouco. E ainda era estimulado com os "isso, isso" que Inuyasha lhe dirigia.**

**Kagome ergueu-se um pouco, olhando para trás, para a cena. Felicidade e satisfação: o namorado segurando o filho nos braços, podia ver um leve brilho de carinho em seus olhos. ****Deitou-se de novo, segurando o riso. De pura alegria. Logo ****tinha que dar de mamar ao bebê. Mas esperaria um pouco.**

**Like today never happen**

(Como hoje nunca aconteceu)

**Today never happen before**

(Hoje nunca aconteceu antes)

**Música: Dare you to move.**

**Por: Switchfoot.**

* * *

**3 anos depois**

**Era um linda tarde. O sol chegava cálido até a grama, que balançava lentamente com o sopro fraco do vento. Risos. Um pai e um filho brincando.**

**Inuyasha segurava Kyo acima da cabeça, o menino com os bracinhos abertos, divertido. Seu cabelo negro era levemente eriçado e seus olhos dourados pareciam competir com o sol para ver quem brilhava mais. Usava um haori branco em seus três anos de idade.**

**Para o meio-youkai fora difícil colocar-se no lugar de pai então. E mostrar-se carinhoso e brincalhão com a criança. Mas era impossível resistir aquela alegria tão ingênua. Era seu filho. Sangue do seu sangue.**

**- Kyo, Kyo, vem brincar! – Hiroshi chamou o amiguinho (todos diziam que era a miniatura de Mirok).**

**O hanyou segurou o filho contra o peito, que olhou curioso para Hiroshi e sua bola.. Outras crianças, filhos dos aldeões, corriam para brincar também. Todos humanos.**

**- Deixa ele ir, Inuyasha – uma voz feminina surgiu logo atrás deles.**

**Um pouco desconfiado, o pai colocou Kyo no chão, que correu de encontro aos amiguinhos. Apesar do medo de Inuyasha, ele logo estava na rodinha de crianças, rindo e pulando. Lembrava-se de quando era pequeno, e os filhos dos aldeões o rejeitavam. A imagem passou por sua cabeça. Bem diferente da visão presente: Kyo tão integrado e feliz.**

**- Está tudo bem – Kagome segurou em seu braço, o rosto encostado nele. Podia não entender o que Inuyasha tinha passado, mas mostrava-se compreensiva. Kyo não era youkai, nem meio, era simplesmente filho deles.**

**- Vou até o outro vilarejo com a Kaede, tá bom? Volto ainda hoje.**

**Kagome acariciava seu braço. Inuyasha saiu de seu transe, ao ouvir as palavras dela.**

**- Não quer que eu vá com você?**

**- Não precisa se preocupar. Pode ficar aqui com o Kyo e as crianças. Kagome move-se para a sua frente e o beijou. – Amo você.**

**Ele a olhou com carinho e a abraçou forte. Ainda não era um romântico nato. A menina soltou-se dele e se afastou, sussurrando um último "até logo". Mas era o seu Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Sesshomaru passava pelo vilarejo. Mais uma visita à Rin. Tinha ficado uns tempos sem vê-la, tratando de uns assuntos seus. Mas finalmente viera. E não tão somente por causa da garota. Havia uma notícia. Algo que precisava confirmar.**

**Ouviu risos. Um barulho nem um pouco agradável. Olhou em direção à ele e viu um bando de crianças a brincar. Revirou os olhos. Um bando de inúteis. Mas então um baque. A mira em cima de uma só criança, um menino. Conferiu seu cheiro ao longe. Não podia ser! Os rumores estavam certos então. Inuyasha tivera um filho.**

**Como um cão-de-guarda, Inuyasha ficou a observar as crianças. Um barulho logo atrás, nas plantas. Olhou, desconfiado. O barulho continuou. Lentamente foi até lá e, com rapidez, abriu caminho entre as folhas. Nada. Espertinhas. Podia ouvir o risinho delas.**

**Sentou-se, fingindo-se de desentendido. Uma pedrinha caiu ao seu lado. Com um salto enorme pulou para a moita, esperando pegá-las de surpresa. Nada.**

**Suri e Mika agora com oito anos eram muito mais sapecas que antes. E adoravam fazer brincadeiras com o meio-youkai emburrado. Inuyasha deu de ombros e voltou-se para olhar as crianças.**

**(......................)**

**Sesshomaru parou em frente ao menino, que antes corria com os outros. Kyo olhou para cima, confuso. Parecia o papai, mas não era ele, era? O youkai lhe dirigiu um olhar estranho, assustador, e ergueu uma das mãos.**

**- O que quer aqui? – Inuyasha prontamente pôs-se em frente ao menino.**

**O youkai nada respondeu, apenas abaixou a mão, o olhar ainda fixo na criança. Retirou-se, tinha que visitar Rin. O hanyou acompanhou-o com o olhar, desconfiado. Tinha que cuidar para que o meio-irmão não se aproximasse mais de Kyo. Nem sabia como ele tinha descoberto da existência do menino. Voltou-se para ele.**

**- Vamos tomar banho agora? – pegou o filho e colocou-o em seu ombro. O menino riu. Os banhos eram sempre tão divertidos. – Vamos, crianças, já tá bom de brincar. Mika, Suri, vocês também.**

**- Ah, você nem nos encontrou! – Suri saiu das plantas, toda cheia de folhas.**

**- Como não? Vocês estavam o tempo todo aí.**

**- Ele está certo, irmã – Mika riu, acompanhando-os também.**

**FIM DA PARTE 2**


	17. Parte 3: Jewel

******E a felicidade era tão grande e a união era tão completa. Mas ela voltou então, mostrando que não pode ser perfeito. A nova batalha começa assim:**

**AI SURU (verbo Amar)/ PARTE 3**

**Por Miih.**

**"Qual é o seu verdadeiro tesouro? Por qual jóia é realmente importante lutar? Eu não sei. Você sabe?".**

(Agradecimento a todos que chegaram até essa fase da fic. Obrigada por terem entrado na minha vida assim e que se tivermos que continuar...continuemos!).


End file.
